She's a Shinigami
by Ampire8
Summary: Kid has a sister, and she's a weapon on her own, she was too asymmetrical to use. How does she deal with life at the DWMA? All rights go to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

"No Kid! You can't rearrange my room in alphabetical order!"I yelled. He wacked on the door and cried "What about colour order then...please Hotaru?!" I put my hands on my head and yelled "NO! Go away!" I heard him walk off down the hall, muttering bitterly. I let out a breath and sighed. I chucked on some clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a short thin fifteen year old girl that looked thirteen. I had a pair of skinny jeans on and a big jumper along with a gray beanie that I wore almost all the time. I guess I was quite pretty. I had big eyes that were like all Shinigami's, like me. My eyes were two different shades of yellow, ringing around my pupil. The outside ring is a bright yellow and the inner was like the colour of gold. My hair was wavy and flowed down to half way down my back. It was jet black and I, like Kid, also had the three lines of Sanzu, except on the opposite side of my head from him. I wore the necklace that I always did. It was a skull like my father's mask. It was small and silver and hung quite low.

I walked down the stairs to where Kid, Liz and Patty were eating their breakfast. I grabbed some toast and ate it hungrily. I asked "So? Today is your first day of school at Shibusen?" Kid nodded and said "Yes." I frowned and said "But it starts at seven-"I got no further. Kid collapsed on the floor and started ranting about how eight was symmetrical and seven wasn't. I rolled my eyes and said "I'll be at school. I need to talk to father." He nodded. I left the room almost growling. How dare father let Kid go to school! He said I wasn't allowed. He said I couldn't because I wasn't a meister, I was a weapon. But I knew how to fight on my own and how to survive on my own for weeks in different places, especially the forest. I had the same strengths as Kid but I didn't have extreme OCD. I had my own abilities.

Kid's skateboard had a name, mine didn't. I summoned it and hopped on. I rode to school through the streets rather than in the air. I got to the steps and dismissed my skateboard. I ran up and through school, luckily there was nobody in the hallways. I ran to the death room. My father was with his death scythe, spirit. Spirit is very perverted; I heard he divorced his wife last month. I bowed and said "Father, I have something to ask." He cocked his head to the side. I folded my arms and said "How come Kid gets to go to school?! But you don't let me?!" Father nodded and said "Because you are a lone weapon, you do not have a meister." I stamped my foot and yelled "So what?! I still want to come to school. It's boring staying at home or going on easy missions. You act like I'm weak." He shook his hands and head and said "No, I never said that." He sighed and gave up "Okay, you can go to school here. Go around with Kid." I frowned and said "Why?" He replied "Kid knows the school well." I rolled my eyes and said "I can just use my senrigan." It was an ability where I could see up to fifty metres in front of me, without actually moving. He nodded and said "Fine, let's see. Okay, you can be in Stein's classes." I nodded and hugged father "Thanks dad!" I cheered, before running out of the room again.

As soon as I got out a bell rang. I walked outside and found students huddled around somewhere. I pushed my way to the front of the crowed and what I saw made me sigh. It was Kid, Liz and Patty, fighting some small kid with blue hair and a scythe weapon with white hair. I frowned. I saw a teacher with a screw through his head? He had white hair and was wearing a stitched together lab coat. I could see that he had a cigarette in his mouth. He was sitting on one of those wheelie chairs, watching the fights. I asked him "What's happening?" He grinned and said "Black*Star picked a fight with the new Kid, he's a Shinigami." I nodded and said "I know, he's my brother." He looked up, he wore big round steel rimmed glasses, I guessed he was Stein. He said "I haven't seen you around Shibusen before?" I nodded and said "Yeah, I joined like ten minutes ago." He nodded and said "Does that mean you're a Shinigami, if you're his sister?" I nodded, he carried on "Are you a meister?" I shook my head and said "No, I'm a weapon, I was going to be Kid's but if he just used me it would be asymmetrical." Stein grinned. I walked out into the ring and yelled "You two stop now!" Black*Star laughed and ran at me. I grinned from under my beanie. I held out my hand. He ran into my force field, I was the only known weapon or meister to have that ability. He splattered onto it and fell to the floor. I then walked over to Kid. I small blade appeared on the end of my finger. I sliced it through the left side of his hair. I folded my arms and said "There, now your hair isn't symmetrical." He gasped, got a nosebleed and passed out. Black*Star got up and prepared to attack. I pointed to the floor, where Kid lay, and said "There, you win." He adopted a massive smiled and said "Of course I did! I'm Black*star! I'm going to surpass the Gods!" I nodded and said "Sure." I walked back into the audience and asked Stein "When do lessons start?" Stein looked at his watch and said "3...2...1..." A bell sounded. I smiled and nodded. I asked "What classroom are we in?" He thought for a moment before saying "Room 320, biology." I nodded and said "Thanks." He then asked "Do you want me to show you where it is?" I shook my head and said "No thanks."

I lifted my beanie a little before using my senrigan. My eyes glowed gold and my pupils went white and diamond shaped. I saw ahead of me. I needed to go through the front doors, take two lefts, then take the right flight of stairs going downward, carry on down the hallway and take the seventh door on the left. I blinked a few times while my vision returned to normal. Stein asked "What was that?" I grinned and said "Senrigan." before running off to the classroom.

When I got there I saw that Kid, Liz and Patty were already there. The room resembled a lecture hall. I went up and sat next to them. I said "Hi." He folded his arms and said moodily "You made my hair asymmetrical so I had to cut the other side of my hair." I folded my arms like him and said "You shouldn't go picking fights then. Ever since you became partners with Liz and Patty you have been fighting, they could use a break!" Liz sighed and said "Thanks." I nodded and smiled. Suddenly a load of students flooded the room, ready for their lesson. I saw a familiar face, Black*Star. With him was a taller, older girl with long black hair, the same scythe he was fighting with and a girl carrying a big pile of books. They walked up and sat with us. The girl with the longer hair smiled and said "Hi, I'm Tsubaki, what's your name?" I smiled and shook her hand "Hotaru." She smiled and said "You're new aren't you?" I nodded. She then asked "People have been saying two new Shinigami's have joined the school." I smiled and nodded. I took of my beanie and said "Yeah, that would be my brother and I." She gasped and said "You're a Shinigami?!"I nodded and smiled. I turned around. I saw the door swing open. A chair with Stein on rolled in at full speed. The chair fell over the frame of the door and he skidded into the room on the upturned chair. He smiled and stood up. He walked over to his desk and said "As you know we have two new students today. Both are Shinigami's. I would like them to come down here." I looked at Kid and nodded. We walked down the aisles until we got to the centre.

Stein looked calmly at us and said "We must give you a physical assessment." I nodded and said "Bring it on." Kid smirked. Stein said "Kid, come over here. Hotaru, you go down the hall until you get to the last room." I nodded and walked out of the door. I walked down the hall until I got to the right room. I heard a speaker. Stein's voice was projected through the room. "I hear you are a weapon without a meister, so we have provided some weapons for you. There will be holograms of people in the room that you have to kill. You can choose where you are." I nodded. I walked over to a panel. There were options for a desert, a river and...a forest! I picked that one straight away. Suddenly trees appeared all over the room. I walked over to one. I put a finger on it. It was solid?! I smiled and walked over to the table with weapons. There were big powerful weapons like axes and swords. I smiled as I laid my eyes on a bow and arrows. I picked up the bow and a handful of arrows.

I pressed the start button on the wall. I ran to a tree and climbed up easily. I stood on a branch and looked out at the area. I smiled as I saw a group of men. I shimmied along the branch until I was above one of the men. I hooked around it with my legs and lent down quietly. I put my hands on either side of his head and twisted sharply to the left, then the right. I let the dead body fall down to the floor. I climbed back to my level on the tree and grabbed my bow along with an arrow. I pulled back, aimed and let the arrow soar. I got a direct headshot. I grinned as the other guy spotted me up in the tree line. I jumped down and tossed my bow and arrow to the side. I grinned and slid under the guys legs, kicked his back, flooring him in an instant. A blade appeared on the end of my finger. I sat on his back and slit the side of his throat. He coughed up blood; fell limp, shook violently a few times before finally laying still. I heard footsteps. I jumped up and grabbed the end of a branch with my hands. I spotted a larger branch on the next tree. I swung forward and backward until I managed to hook onto the other branch with my feet. I let my grip loosen around the other branch. I let go and swung onto the branch.

I hauled myself up and sat on the branch. I heard Stein's voice "Okay, now this is the last person." I grinned. I saw the person walk into the middle of the open area. I dived silently at him. I transformed into my weapon form in mid air. By the time I did I was lodged into the guy's forehead. I transformed back to my human form and walked out of the forest and back to the classroom. I saw all eyes on me as I walked back to my seat. Stein then said "That was very good for a weapon without a meister." I nodded my thanks.

Next Kid left the room. Screens appeared on the wall so we could see what was going on. As I was watching Tsubaki said "Stein told me to tell you that you got a nine out of ten for skill and attack and a ten out of ten for stealth and defence," I smiled "He also told me to tell you who your new partners are." My eyes went wide. I turned around and face Tsubaki. I stuttered "I never had a partner before, who are my new partners?" Tsubaki carried on with a beaming smile on her face "Your new partners are Black*Star and I and Maka and Soul!" I smiled and said "But I work alone?" She nodded and said "You're going to be partners with us as a backup for me or Soul, so you only become Black*Star or Maka's weapon partner if something happens to me or soul or if Maka or Black*Star needs you." I smiled and said "Great!" I hugged her and said "Thanks." She hugged me back but said "What for?" I smiled and said "For being my friend." She nodded and said "No problem."

Next we had lunch. I went to go and have my meal with Tsubaki. After we had gotten out of the line with our meal Tsubaki furrowed her eyebrows and asked "I wonder where they are?" I smiled and said "I'll find them." I flicked my beanie up a little and used my senrigan. I saw where they were and said to Tsubaki "They're all sitting at a bench outside; it's the red one with that stain on the end." She nodded and said as we were walking "How did you do that?" I smiled and said "Senrigan, it's basically like being able to look around the entire place without actually moving at all." She smiled and said "Cool." I winked and said "I know." She laughed. We walked up to the bench where everyone was sitting. I slid on the end with Tsubaki and said "Hi everyone." The girl with pigtails and books said "Hi, I'm one of your new meisters, I'm Maka." I smiled and shook her hand "Hotaru." The white-haired boy turned around. I heard a 'splat'. He was on the floor and his nose was bleeding. I furrowed my eyebrows and asked "Um, are you okay?" He nodded slowly and muttered "P...pretty...g...gi...girl." I smiled and said "Thanks." I laughed as he nodded and got up back to his seat.

I looked around the yard. Everything looked normal. Except I saw a blonde-haired boy being kicked by some other kids. I pulled down my beanie and said to the others "I'll be back in a minute." They nodded. I walked over to where the boy was being pushed around. The two kids were easily twice the side of me, I was very short. I walked over to them and tapped them on the shoulders. I said sweetly "Would you kindly leave him alone?" One of them laughed and said "Wot you gonna do about it." I frowned and said "I'll make you." They laughed again. I jumped in front of the boy on the floor and said "You can get up, come on." I grabbed his elbow and pulled him up. "He brushed himself off and said "Thanks." I nodded and turned back around to the other two boys. One of them threw a fist. I grinned and caught it in mid air. I tutted and flipped him over my shoulder. The other guy gasped but then regained his senses. He ran at me. I held a hand out and laughed as he ran into the force field. I pushed the force field back, pushing him back with it. Both the boys were down. I brushed myself off and said "That's better." I walked back to the boy and said "Why were they doing that to you?" He rubbed his arm and said "Because I was late getting their food. I'm always pushed around because I'm not a good meister and I don't have a weapon. People make me get them stuff. This is my list." He held out a list. I grabbed it and said "I'll go get the stuff, you wait here." He shook his head and said "You wouldn't be quick enough." I smiled and said "Trust me, I will." He smiled and said "Thanks. My name's Hiro. What's yours?" I held out my hand for him to shake and said "Hotaru." His smiled slipped as he said "Wait. Are you one of the Shinigami's?" I nodded and said "Yeah," I pulled off my beanie "I'm a weapon that fights on my own so, yeah." He grinned and said "Thanks for that." I nodded and said "No problem." I then summoned my skate board and hopped on. I felt his eyes on my back until I left.

I skated through the skies as fast as I could and bought all the stuff from different shops all over Death City. I skated back and gave the bags back to Hiro. He smiled and said "Thanks." I nodded and said "No problem. But if anyone tried to mess with you again just tell them I'll kick their ass." He laughed and nodded. I walked back over to the table with my food and finished my meal. I put my stuff away and went to my next class. The rest of school went along fine. Kid, Liz, Patty and I skated home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I put on some leggings and another jumper but this time I didn't bother with the beanie. I skated to school at seven and Kid went at eight. I was called to the Death Room as soon as I got to school. I walked up to the Death room and saw Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul and Maka. I walked in and asked "Why are we here?" Father said "We need to send you on an extra-curricular lesson." Maka nodded and asked "Where?" Shinigami made a random hand gesture as he said "Italy." Soul and I fist punched the air and yelled "Yes! Italy!" Father nodded and said "There are a few assassins there, they're murdering innocent humans and consuming their souls. Black*Star and Tsubaki will go after one. Maka and Soul after another and then you, Hotaru can go after the other and get your first soul." I smiled and said "I won't disappoint you father." He nodded and said "I know you won't." I smiled and nodded. I've never really travelled outside of Death City, so to go to Italy. I don't know what to say except 'WOOHOO!"

****Time Skip****

I had been skateboarding through Italy. It was my first day here and I was hungry. All the assassins we were hunting only came out at night so I had time. I stopped at a pasta place and had lunch. I walked outside. I saw a gang of men. I walked over and tapped one on the shoulder. I asked "Excuse me, where is the local library?" The guy cracked his knuckle and said "This is our turf, don't cross us." Another member of the gang said "I don't think we should pick on her; remember what happened earlier with that other kid." I grinned, it was probably Soul. I feigned terror and said "But I'm just a little girl." The leader walked up and tried to size me up. I grinned and made sure to leave them all in a neat pile, leaking blood. I patted the leader on the head and said "Next time, think twice about trying to beat on an innocent young girl." I got a moan in reply. Happy, I walked away to the library using senrigan to find it.

I read books until it got dark. When I was ready I walked outside. Even though it was dark it was very hot. I walked around the now empty streets. I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around and saw the assassin. He was called 'the black shadow' because he stayed in the shadows and pursued the victim. I saw his sharp teeth and blood-thirsty eyes. I grinned and ran at him. My arm transformed into a blade. His eyes widened in terror. He went to go and jump away. I made a force field in front of him so he bounced off and back down to the floor. I made a force field box around us so that he couldn't get out. He circled me and I circled him, each waiting for the other to make a move. Suddenly he lunged at me. I gasped and jumped back. He grinned and growled "Your soul is mine!" I grinned and said "Likewise." Suddenly I ran at him at full speed, my arm was a blade. I stabbed him right through the middle, and twisted. He coughed up a lot of blood onto my face before dying. His soul floated upwards. I grabbed it. It was orange and had almost like scales in some places. It glowed and pulsed.

I sighed and mumbled "My first soul." I slipped it down my throat. It had no taste but it felt AMAZING going down. The texture was silky, and at the same time was just soothing. I swallowed it and sighed. "That was nice. I wonder how Tsubaki and Black*Star are doing." I used senrigan to look through the town. I got to a building; it looked like an old church. I gasped. In there was a lot of humans but there was a meister and weapon in the middle. They weren't normal though. I could feel the madness flooding out of them, it was sickening. I let down the force field and ran to the building. I heard a motor cycle. I turned around. It was Maka and Soul. I said worriedly "You saw them, the soul's right?!" She nodded frightfully. She asked "How many are in th-" She got no further. We both gasped and went closer to the big wooden door. Soul frowned and asked "What, you guys are creeping me out now?" Maka stuttered "A...a...all the souls...they're" She gulped. I finished off "They're gone." Soul walked up and said "Really?" We nodded. I growled and said "The weapon and meister are still in there, I bet they took the souls. We kill them. Now." Maka and Soul nodded fiercely.

Maka pushed open the door. We entered. Standing in the middle, slightly lop-sided was a girl, about our age. She was on her own and had her hand on her arm. She was twitching slightly and had a look in her eye that screamed madness. I growled and took a fighting stance. I looked around the room, trying to find somewhere to use in the fight, I fight best in the shadows and up high. She said in a sad and tired voice "See, the doors only open one way, inwards." I snarled and got ready for any sort of attack. The girl looked at us directly. Her eyes were black and gray; she looked sleep-deprived and starved. She was wearing a long black dress down to her ankles and was swaying from side to side. She had short pink hair with longer strands, it was pink. Soul frowned and asked "But there's only one, where's the weapon?" I studied the girl before saying "It looks like, I can't believe it, the weapon is-"Maka sighed angrily and said "The weapon is inside her body." Soul took a step back. I said to Maka quickly "I'll call Shibusen, you fight. Soul, transform now." He nodded and jumped into the air. He glowed a blue colour before landing in Maka's hand as a weapon. I pulled open the door and hopped outside. I wrote on the hand mirror I always had "forty two, forty two, five sixty four, whenever you need him, knock on death's door." The mirror shimmered and rippled like a pool of water before focusing in on the death room and my father. He asked "What is it Hotaru?" I frowned and said "There is a very powerful sword, we need Stein, I think that only he can defeat this weapon. We're at the church in the centre of town. No questions send him, NOW. No waiting."Father nodded and said to Spirit "Go and get Stein." Spirit nodded and walked out of the death room. I adde  
>d on the end "This weapon and meister, they're on the verge of becoming a Kishin."Father nodded and hung up.<p>

I waited for a while outside before seeing Stein and Spirit ride up in a small car. I ran over and said "Quickly, in there." I pointed to the door. Spirit walked up and tried to open the door. He snarled and said "Damnit, it's locked." Stain walked over calmly and said "Spirit. Transform." Spirit nodded and transformed into a scythe in Stein's hands. Stein walked over to the door and stabbed through it. He took his blade back out. It was covered in black blood." I walked over after them and kicked the door. It broke inwards. I kicked someone in the chest. I panicked for a moment thinking that it was Maka or Soul. I grinned as I saw it was the girl. She slid into the wall. The wall erupted in a shower of broken rock and dust. I coughed away he dust. While she was down I looked back. Soul was on the floor, bleeding, Stein's lab coat was covering him. Maka looked up and yelled through tears "LOOK!" I turned around. The girl was charging at me. I put up a shield in front of me. Her black sword pushed against it and threatened to shatter it. "Stein! Quick! I can't hold it against her!" He nodded and ran over. As soon as he got there my shield shattered in front of me. Stein jumped in and used Spirit as his weapon. I ran over to Maka and Soul. Soul was bleeding. I knelt down and cupped my hand over my mouth "Oh my god, Soul. I could have helped, I, I." I erupted in sobs. Maka smiled and put her hand on my shoulder "It's alright, go and help Stein and my dad." I nodded. I wiped the tears from my face and stormed out of the building. I had probably the most fierce and determined face on at that moment.

When I got outside I saw Stein and Spirit fighting. They were holding their own against the meister and weapon. I felt something. I looked up in the sky. There was a woman, she was on a broom. A witch?! But no, she had a sort of blue ring around her soul. I saw her smirk down on the fight. I looked around. Crona had knocked Stein down to the floor and was closing in, fast. I growled and jumped in front of the two adults. My arms formed the shape of an X in front of me. A shield appeared. She ran and slashed at the shield with her sword. I was being pushed back. An image of Soul, bleeding, swept through my mind. I hissed "NO! You won't hurt my friends again!" Something happened, something that has never happened before. The invisible shield started to glow a gold colour, the same colour as my eyes. I pushed her back this time using my newfound strength. I smirked and said "It's bad to mess with a Shinigami." When she looked tired my arm transformed into a blade. I let down the shield and stabbed her through her stomach. I twisted sharply. She fell to the ground but she was still alive.

I brushed myself off and turned back to Stein. I pointed directly at the woman in the air and said "You kill the witch." Stein looked up and then back at me. He said "What does her soul look like?" I narrowed my eyes and looked. I said "It's big and powerful, it looks like a witches but." He raised an eyebrow "But what." I cocked my head to the side and said "But there is a sort of blue ring around it." The witch shrugged and said "Oh well. Soul protect – release." I felt the waves of her power flow out. Maka ran out and gawked. Stein looked up in anger. He said, still looking away "You managed to see through her soul protect." I nodded and said "Well, my speciality is looking for souls, I mean; I can even use senrigan so it's not surprising." He nodded and said "Fair enough. He studied the witch, then the girl on the floor. "My guess is the witch put the weapon inside the kid's body." Maka was shaking when she asked "What is soul protect?" I looked at her and said "It's a spell that can mask the soul of a witch, making it appear human. I'm not sure if there are many weapons or meisters that can actually sense this. Plus, only powerful witches can use this magic." Stein said "So far, only you and one other can." The witch was just sitting there, smirking. I felt my blood boil. The witch laughed and said "Oh, poor Crona. I'll punish her when we get back home." She then proceeded to say something that sounded like a spell "Nake, snake, cobra, cobubra, nake, snake, cobra, cobubra. Now, let's punish you. That should be very fun. Vector arrows!" Stein gasped and yelled "Hotaru! Shield." I nodded and ran in front of everyone. I put up a shield as many arrows came from the witch and shot at us. I yelled out in pain. The force, it was so strong. It hurt because the shield is like an expansion of my soul, it was very hard to use my shields this much and against such powerful opponents. My shield was on the verge of shattering when Stein and Spirit jumped in front of the shield and said "Soul resonance. Let's go! Witch hunter!" The scythe glowed a blue colour. Stein swung Spirit and cut through all the arrows. She looked at me and said "Impressive for a weapon." I growled and said "Nope, you're just too weak." She laughed. She held her arm forward. Snake tattoos were winding up her arm. One slithered off and formed a big snake that flew through the air. It swept down and picked up Crona before flying back to the witched side. She laughed, she did that a lot. She said "Man, I just came here for a small experiment, who knew I would bump into a legendary meister, Shinigami's death scythe and a weak lone weapon." My hands balled into fists as I yelled "I have two meisters! And I'm not just a weapon, I'm a Shinigami!" She smirked and said "Interesting." before flying off with her snake.

Now that she was gone I was really worried. I ran back to Soul and made sure he was still alive and breathing. Luckily he was. With that all over we went back to Shibusen. On one leg of the journey Stein asked "What is that shield anyway?" I smiled and said "The first time I used it was when Kid tried to cut my hair to make it symmetrical, it's an expansion of my soul, it feels like a knife getting stabbed into my stomach when it shatters so it's normally hard to use it against real enemies. I don't know what happened when it started glowing back there. I don't know what it was." Stein nodded and replied "It was only your soul making the shield to start with so when you got angry some of the Shinigami within you tried to help." I smiled and said "Cool." The rest of the journey went slowly and quietly, it only took us a few trips to get back. When we got back nobody was there. We rushed him straight into school and into the infirmary. I offered for Maka to stay at the Shinigami house but she shook her head quietly and stayed with Soul. That night I felt like screaming into my pillow for not being able to help Soul. I woke up in the morning and got ready for school straight away. I skated to school, crying on the inside.

I went to school and didn't know what to do. I wandered around. It was six o'clock in the morning. I found a random empty room. I walked through the door and flicked on the light switch. I smiled. The room was full of instruments. I walked around and picked out what I could actually play. I grabbed an acoustic guitar. I tried out the strings and made sure they were in tune. I closed my eyes and started playing. I loved the music so much that I started singing. At that moment I could forget about Soul, about Shibusen, about witches, about evil, about everything. I completely lost myself in the music. I learned to play guitar when I was small and have always liked singing. When I finished off my song I opened my eyes and saw a familiar face through the door. It was Tsubaki. She mimed "The doors locked." I nodded, lent the guitar against the wall and let Tsubaki in. She was smiling brightly. I asked "Why are you smiling?" She grinned and said "You're amazing at that." I shook my head and said "Not really." She punched my arm lightly and said "Yes you are." I grinned.

She then said "Oh and Soul's awake." My eyes grew wide as I asked "Is he alright, how did the operation go, is Maka alright...oh no..." She frowned and asked "What is it." I groaned and asked "Where's Black*Star?" She gasped. We ran as fast as we could to Soul's medical room, which by the way was pretty fast. I stopped outside the room as face palmed. There was a broken door. "Black*Staaaar!" Tsubaki groaned. I walked in. Maka was holding a book and Black*Star was lying in a pile of blood. It didn't take a genius to figure out what just happened. Maka sat down. Tsubaki and I sat next to her. I said to Soul "Sorry, it was my fault, I should have come back in." He grinned and said "It's alright. If you came in you would have gotten hurt as well. That's not cool." I smiled. I heard footsteps. I looked at the door. In walked in the witch from last night. She was smiling. I did nothing, I was so confused. Maka smiled and said "Dr. Medusa." I frowned, why was Maka being so nice to her, she hurt Soul. Maka started sobbing and said "I...it's my entire fault." Dr. Medusa said "It's alright. He's going to be alright. And you will get stronger because of this." As Maka walked out I asked Dr. Medusa "Can I speak to you outside for a moment please?" She nodded. We walked outside, I closed the door quietly, make sure that nobody else was in the halls or rooms around. Then...I broke.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She grinned and said "Experiments." I growled "Get out of my father's school." She shook her head and said "No way, besides I could easily kill you and your friends." I folded my arms and stated "I'll make you a deal," she raised her eyebrow "You don't kill any of my friends and I keep your secret." She sneered "What if I break the promise." I smiled and said "The day you cross a Shinigami is the day you die." She thought for a moment before sighing "Fine, agreed." I held my hand out for her to shake, she grabbed it and shook. She then asked "Wait, you said don't kill them, why not say I can't hurt them." I smiled and said "I think things through. You've already hurt Soul and the others can take it. Plus, there would be no point of a witch being here if she didn't want to see some sort of pain and suffering." She smiled and said "I underestimated you." I nodded and said "I'm not defenceless just because I don't have a meister, I learnt to fight on my own and that's how I like it." She nodded and said "So you'll keep my secret?" I nodded and said "I'm not happy about it but yes." She smiled and left. I walked back into the room and couldn't help but smile at all my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

I stayed the day with Maka and Soul. We joked around and brought Soul stuff in his bed. When the sun started to go down I tapped Maka on the shoulder and said "You should go home, get some sleep." She nodded and asked Soul if he wanted anything. He said he didn't. I nodded and watched Maka walk out the room. I said to Soul "It's not her fault; you know that, I know that, but she doesn't. I think I'm just going to go down the hall and play my music." I stood up and went to leave. He grabbed my arm and asked "You play an instrument?" I nodded and said "Yeah, guitar, I sing a little." He grinned and asked "Can you show me?" I nodded and said "I'll be back in a moment." He nodded and watched as I left the room.

I grabbed a guitar from the room I was in before and ran back to the infirmary. I sat down and made sure the guitar was tuned. I strummed the chords before starting to pick out the individual notes and plucking them. I started to sing with it. I ran through the whole song smoothly. I strummed the last chord and looked at Soul. His jaw was dropped. I shrugged and asked "How was it?" He grinned and said "Amazing." I smiled and said "Thanks. I need to do some research so I'll be in the library if you need me. Okay?" He nodded and said softly "Thanks. You're a real good weapon." I smiled and said "And you are the most loyal weapon I've ever met." He smiled. I blushed and hurried out the room.

I walked down to the library and heard shouting. Of course when it came to Black*Star this was a normal volume for speaking. I sighed and walked over. I asked Sid "What's happening at the moment?" Sid folded his arms angrily and growled "Black*Star collected no souls on his last extra lesson so this is his punishment." I nodded and said "Good." Black*Star pouted "You're my weapon, you gotta protect me from this stuff." I said "I could help?" Black*Star smiled. Sid shook his head and said "Nope, Black*Star has to do this on his own." I shrugged and said "Well, I tried." I laughed and walked off with a book. I sat down and started reading. I was reading about souls. I had a lot of interest in this field. I was reading when Kid came over "Oh, hey sis." Kid said. "Hi. Do you know any interesting books to read?" He nodded and said "I came to read about the holy sword Excalibur." I nodded and said "Yeah. I think Black*Star's sitting on it." Kid frowned and said "Damn it Black*Star!" He walked over to Black*Star and said "Excuse me. Your butt is on the book I wish to check out." Black*Star took a break from his comic and said "Sure. This one?" Kid nodded and took the book. He looked at the cover. "Ex..ex...excali..." I walked over and said "Excalibur. Dumbass." Black*Star growled and then focused his attention back on Kid "What's Excalibur." I said "The legendary holy sword, it brings glory and power to those who wield it." Black*Star grumbled "Ugh, smartass." I sneered and carried on "It only becomes the weapon to kings and if you can pull it from the ground you will be chosen as its partner." Kid smiled and made a really weird face "And...It's...PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" I sighed and said "Why does it even matter if it's symmetrical!" Kid and I got into a massive yelling match. Black*Star yelled "Stop this stupid sibling rivalry and let the great Black*Star take the stage! We need to go after this holy sword!" I frowned and whispered so that nobody else could hear "Ugh, I met him once, and I have no intention of doing that again!"

"Oh, the holy sword Excalibur?" I whirled around and yelled "Ahhhhh! What the hell Stein, don't do that!" Stein smiled. I whispered to Black*Star "Oh crap. Stein just smiled somewhere a puppy just died." Black*Star laughed. Kid asked "What do you know about Excalibur?" Stein frowned and said "Excalibur was too much for me to handle." Kid gasped and said "Not even you could get it." Stein said "Well. Not exactly." I grinned and said "I know what you mean." I shivered at the thought of Excalibur. Black*Star asked "Can you take us to it?" I nodded and said "Sure."

We left right then. We walked across the desert outside of Death City and came across a large cliff. I said "It's up there." Kid and I hopped on our skateboards and hovered up. Black*Star moaned about how it was unfair. Black*Star climbed up the side of the cliff quickly. When he got up my arms were folded and I was tapping my foot angrily. I was standing in a river up to my ankles. Black*Star said "Where's Kid?"I sighed angrily and pointed up. Kid was hanging onto a branch and cowering. Black*Star said "I'll carry you." Kid nodded and hopped onto Black*Star's back. We walked through the cave. Black*Star said "Yes, you fend off the water from the bottom and I'll hold off whatever water drips from the top. I feel so sorry for you Hotaru." I stopped straight away and said "Black*Star, come over here please?" Black*Star walked over with Kid on his back. I smiled and said "Kid, its water. Deal with it!" I raised my hands off and pushed him off of Black*Star's back. While Kid was freaking out in the water Black*Star said "Thanks." I nodded and replied "No problem, he was really annoying me." Black*Star and I laughed. Something hovered down in front of us. Black*Star said "Is that a fairy." I nodded and said "Yeah, the fairies inhabit this cave." Kid recovered from his fit and said "It's not surprising if we run into a fairy or two." I sighed and pointed down the cave tunnel "Keep going through there, see you soon." Kid asked "Aren't you going to come and see Excalibur." I said, looking horrified, "No. Never again." With that I turned around and hopped on my skateboard.

I rode through the skies back to school. I went down to the library and saw that Tsubaki had cleaned it all. I waved hello to her. I sat down and grabbed another book on souls. Sid walked in soon after. He freaked out when he saw Tsubaki had cleaned instead of Black*Star. He yelled "Where the hell is that bloody child?!" I laughed. Sid stormed over and asked "What's so funny?" I smirked and said "He's going through possibly one of the worst punishments EVER! I led him to Excalibur." Sid shivered and said "Okay, fair enough." I walked over to where Stein was reading and asked "Can you tell me more about that sword, Ragnarok?" He nodded and said "I'll explain quickly. In the old times there was a war and some meisters were terrified of death, so they took to hunting human souls. Shinigami made it his duty to track them all down and kill them. Ragnarok is one step away from becoming a Kishin. He has consumed too many innocent human souls. That witch melted down a weapon and implanted it into that girl as black blood." I nodded and said "I understand. What does it have to do with Soul?" He frowned and asked "What do you mean?" I folded my arms and said "It's obvious. The way you look at him and the way you speak to Maka about him. What is it? What won't you tell me?" Stein sighed and said "Soul is fine but some of that child's black blood found its way into him. I don't know what will happen but I bet it is not good." I nodded solemnly and said "Now I understand why you won't tell Maka." He nodded and said "And I know that you won't tell her." He raised an eyebrow. I nodded and said "Your secret's safe with me." He nodded and started reading his book again. I went back to mine.

I said to Tsubaki "Did you know that I have never been wielded by a meister or anyone?" She shook her head and said "No, I didn't." I closed my book and said "What does it feel like?" She smiled and said "It's really amazing. You feel like you hold all the power in the world." I grinned and said "I never want to taste power." She frowned and asked "Why not." I sighed and said "Because it leaves a nasty taste in the mouth and hurts everyone." I heard Stein say "Well said." I turned to Tsubaki and said "You can't tell anyone this. But I was meant to be the next Grim Reaper. But I refused and let Kid take the position. I am the oldest by only a few days so I should inherit the school and everything else. I refused when I was young and I still stand by that position. The truth is, I'm terrified of power and being alone. I don't get scared of other people or battles or wounds or anything else. I'm just scared of power and being alone." She smiled and said "That's very wise. You're never going to be alone." I squeezed my knees to my chest and said "You never know what others will do. That's why I normally don't tell anyone anything." She smiled and said "Don't worry, you will always have Shibusen." I smiled and said "Thanks Tsubaki." She nodded.

Tsubaki asked Stein about Excalibur. He explained that anyone in the world could match soul wavelengths with him but very few have the ability to put up with him for even ten minutes. I nodded and said "If you can put up with him for even an hour, then you deserve to be called a king." I laughed and thought about Black*Star and Kid's faces when they find out about Excalibur.

I finished my book and went to go and find some others. I found Black*Star, Kid, Liz and Patty chatting in the hallway. I asked "Did you meet Excalibur?" Kid nodded and said "He disgusts me!" I laughed. I heard a familiar voice behind me "Hey, looks like everyone's here then?" I smiled and threw my arms around Soul's neck. I sobbed into his shoulder and said "Soul! You're okay?" He nodded and said "Yeah. I'm cool." I smiled and looked into his ruby red eyes, my arms still around his neck. Tsubaki coughed and said "So" I gained my senses and said "Oh, um, sorry, that's not how a Shinigami should act." I heard Tsubaki giggle. I turned around and growled "What?!" She put her hands up and said "Nothing. Nothing." I heard someone laughing at Black*Star and Kid. I smirked. I grabbed their wrists and dragged them into a classroom where there were giant flowers and pictures of Excalibur. There was a big ribbon above it all saying 'Kid, Black*Star. I'll always be waiting for you!' I saw it and doubled over laughing with Soul.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hotaru?" Tsubaki asked "Yeah?" I replied. "Black*Star and I are going on an important mission, something may happen to me so I was wondering if you could come along, we could also use your shields." I smiled and nodded. I laughed and said "Anything to get out of double biology with Stein." She smiled and said "Thanks." I nodded "No problem Tsubaki, we're partners, you can rely on me." She said "Thanks Hotaru."

I walked to the desk where we sign in for missions. I had gone home to get all my stuff, which includes a spare change in clothes, a small knife, a new fold up bow and some arrows. I also held a spare change of clothes for Tsubaki and Black*Star, I also had a first aid kit and some matches. I said to the lady on duty "The demon blade Masamune for Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Hotaru Shinigami and Black*Star." She looked over the mission and said "You three do not meet the requirements." I smiled and said "We have special permission from Professor Stein and Shinigami." I handed the signed note I had received to her. She nodded and stamped the card, I put it into my big bag pack. I made sure I had all my stuff before meeting Black*Star and Tsubaki by the school gates. Tsubaki smiled and said "Let's go. I'm so sorry that I have not revealed everything about our mission. Black*Star said "Don't worry, we're partners. We put our souls in your hands. Isn't that right Hotaru?" I nodded and smiled. We nodded and set off for our destination.

****Time Skip****

We were in a sad little, muddy village. The houses had pointy spires on the roofs. Black*Star asked "Where are we anyway?" Tsubaki replied "The Shin village, or the village of needles." Black*Star asked "Why is the powerful demon sword here of all places?" I shrugged. Tsubaki thought for a moment before saying "The sword targets frightened souls, maybe the people here are frightened of something." I nodded and said "Possibly. I hear that because they put the spikes up no burglars or assassins have bothered to come here." Tsubaki smiled and said "That's interesting."

We were nearing the village centre when Tsubaki stopped. I had realised that through the whole trip Tsubaki had been unusually quiet and looked like something was troubling her. She said "I haven't explained the mission to you fully yet." I was about to reply when Black*Star yelled "Whoa! What's that?!" I groaned and Tsubaki said "Black*Star! Please get down from there!" He was jumping around on some sort of idle in the middle of the village. He yelled from his height "YEAH! WOOHOO! Black*Star has arrived!" I face palmed and asked "Is he always like this?" She nodded and said "Pretty much." She then said "Please don't break it. And please be quiet Black*Star!" An old man came out of a nearby house. I growled and walked over to Black*Star "Come on." I said. I grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him off the weird looking totem thing.

The old man yelled at Black*Star "What were you doing on our guardian deity?!"I walked over to the old man and said "Relax; he's off now isn't he." Tsubaki said "I know what you're like Hotaru! Oh, please you two don't break the village." I grinned and said "I make no promises." Black*Star ran over and grabbed the old man's shirt and said "You're the demon sword aren't you?!" I sighed and said "No, he's not." The old man sneered "You city kids! Targeting the old folks first!" Tsubaki cried out "Please Black*Star, you can't attack old people!" The old man slapped Black*Star off and said angrily "What did you say young lady?! I'm active all day and all night!" Black*Star folded his arm and said smugly "See, he's defiantly the demon sword."

I heard a young voice behind me "What you kids doing. Visiting the old timer?" I spun around and growled "DO NOT call me a kid, I am a Shinigami!" He smirked "Sure you are." I growled and said "I am!" He shook his head. I folded my arms and sat on the ground while Black*Star walked ran over to the boy and pointed at him "You...YOU ARE THE DEMIN SWORD!" Tsubaki ran over and cried "It isn't him either!" Then a big woman walked out of her house. "My, my, some friends of Rioku?"Black*Star pointed at her and said "Then it must be you!" Tsubaki cried out "Damn it Black*Star! It isn't her either!" While Black*Star was ranting I saw the younger boy's eyes land on Black*star's shoulder. His eyes widened. "Is that..." the boy whispered "What do you want with our village?" His hands balled into fists, he was practically shaking with rage. I stood up, sensing that something bad was going to happen. The boy yelled "You've come to murder some more innocent humans! Haven't you?!" I shook my head and said calmly "No, we've come to protect you." The old man pointed at Black*Star and yelled "I've seen that tattoo! You're a member of the star clan!" Tsubaki looked around at the terrified faces "Wh...what?" she stammered quietly. People all over the village started to peer out through the windows and murmur disapprovingly.

The young boy through a coin at Black*Star, who caught it in midair without even flinching. I smirked and said quietly "Good reflexes though." Black*Star looked down and asked "Money?" the boy sneered at Black*Star and growled "I hear that your family will do anything for money. Now get out of our village!" Villagers gathered behind the boy with weapons and stones and all sorts of things. Tsubaki looked at Black*star's tattoo in confusion. Black*Star looked at the ground and said quietly "This village too then, but, I didn't do anything." I smiled and said "I know you didn't, it was your family, not you." Black*Star smiled sadly and said "Tell them that." I turned around. The woman that came out earlier grabbed a big bolder. "Crap!" Black*Star said as she threw it. I reacted quickly and jumped in front of Tsubaki and Black*Star. I put up a shield. As the dust cleared the boy said "What the...?" I smiled and winked "I told you, I'm a Shinigami." My skateboard appeared. I looked at Tsubaki and Black*Star. They nodded. Tsubaki transformed into her ninja blade mode and was in Black*Star's hand. Black*Star jumped on the back and I hopped on the front.

As soon as we left it started raining so we headed for the covers of the trees. We sat down on a high branch. I heard Black*Star's stomach rumble so I said "I'll go get some food." He nodded but said nothing. I jumped from tree branch to tree branch trying to find something to hunt. Finally I set my eyes on a small deer. I grabbed my bow and an arrow from my bag and aimed. I took a deep breath and fired. It hit the deer right in the chest. It fell to the ground and died straight away without any trouble or noise. I hopped down and gathered some dry twigs and leaves. I set fire to the pile with the matches I brought. I cooked the meat to Black*Star's perforations. I thought about what I had been told about Black*Star's family.

His family was known as the star clan. They were an elite group of assassins, all of them had a star tattoo like Black*Star's. They like the boy in the village said would murder anyone if it meant getting money. They got hungry for power and started hunting human souls. Black*Star was the last member of the star clan. Black*Star's family had their souls taken by my father and some other meisters from Shibusen. Black*Star was a baby and so hadn't eaten any human souls yet. Shibusen took him in and let him live. I was happy that Black*Star was only a baby when his family was killed otherwise he would despise the academy and probably me. The meat was done. I took it off the fire and put it into my bag.

I climbed back into the trees and back to Black*Star and Tsubaki. I handed some of the meat to Black*Star, some to Tsubaki and saved the last for me. The rain started to come down harder. Tsubaki asked "Can you use Senrigan to have a look in the village?" I nodded and said "I should be able to but it may not be that reliable." Black*Star asked "What's senrigan?" Tsubaki explained while I used it. I took off my beanie. My eyes glowed gold and my pupils went white and diamond shaped. I looked through the village. I felt a wave of madness over the other side of the village. I saw a tall man with a cloak and a big hat covering his face. He was talking to that boy from earlier. I gasped and said "We need to go. NOW!" Black*Star and Tsubaki nodded before jumping off of the branch with me. We ran to the village as fast as we could.

When we got there the boy was towering over the old man. Black*Star ran at the boy and kicked him away from the old man. Black*Star growled "You're the enchanted sword. Wait, you're that annoying kid from earlier, aren't you?" Tsubaki walked up to Black*Star and said "Its soul possession." I frowned and said "I've never heard of that? What is it?" Tsubaki looked the boy up and down and said scornfully "A weapon and a meister match each other's soul wavelengths. However Masamune grabs hold of the other soul and controls both. When he is done he consumes his host's soul." Her eyes rested on the blade "It was so vibrant and beautiful once, now, now it's dull and filled with darkness." The boy ran at us, sword outstretched. We jumped over it. The boy studied Black*Star and said in a different voice than before, "Hmmmm, a star clan." His eyes rested on me "A weapon and a Shinigami." I growled. His eyes went to Tsubaki "And the magic dark arms." Tsubaki said to Black*Star "You will need to shoot your soul wavelength into that boy; the blade will be forced to release his soul." She looked to me "You will need to protect us as we go." I nodded. Tsubaki switched into her chain scythe mode and landed in Black*Star's hands. The boy charged at Black*Star and swung the sword. Black*Star blocked with the chain connecting the two hand scythes. While Black*Star and Tsubaki were talking I studied the demon blades movements and fighting technique. He attached quickly and always direct and when he defended he would defend and then turn it into an attack. Black*Star and my speed should work well against him but it was really muddy. Black*Star saw an opening. He ran at the boy with a charged up hand, ready to hit him with his soul wavelength. The blade said "Shadow puppet." Suddenly the boys shadow distorted and rose off the ground. The shadow attacked Black*Star. I yelled "Are you kidding me?!" The boy cocked his head in my direction and grinned. I got ready to put up a shield. While Black*Star was busy with the shadow the boy ran at me. I dodged but only just barely. The sword bit deep into the skin of the top of my arm. I roared out in pain and let my other arm transform into a long silver blade. I ran at the boy and tried to spear him through the middle. The blade easily dodged it and made his own attack. I put up a shield and yelled out in pain as the shield threatened to shatter. Tsubaki yelled out "Black*Star! Go and help Hotaru." Black*Star nodded and ran at the boy. The boy fell backwards into the mud. Black*Star made another attack but it didn't land. The boy jumped up and focused back on Black*Star. I watched as Black*Star said "Ninja sword mode." Tsubaki transformed into a Japanese short sword. "Speed star!" Black*Star called out. He went so fast that he was literally just a blur. I face palmed and said "Black*Star! The mud!" I spoke too late. Black*Star slipped in the mud and fell face first. I ran over and pulled him up. Black*Star and I ran away. We were by the village deity when the boy got into a certain stance. I knew what was coming and said to Black*Star "I'm going to go into my weapon form, to be safer, okay?" He nodded. I glowed and transformed into a sheath and knife. I wrapped around his waist and waited for the strike that was sure to come.

The boy's sword was encircled by his shadow. Tsubaki said "Careful, he's going to fire a beam from the sword." Black*star held Tsubaki defensively. A black beam shot out of the end of the sword. Black*Star blocked it with Tsubaki. "Ramify attack!" The boy yelled. Suddenly out of the beam spikes shot out. Luckily they only skimmed his skin, drawing some blood. The shadow came back and attacked Black*Star, it hit his forehead. Blood streamed down his face. "Are you alright?" I asked. He grinned and said "It takes a lot more than that to kill the mighty Black*Star!" I smiled. Black*Star went into close combat with the boy and sword. The shadows cut Black*star's clothes and skin. The only hit that Black*Star managed to land was a very deep gash in the boy's arm. "Careful Black*Star! That is an innocent boy, try not to kill him!" Black*Star jumped out of the way of the attack coming from the demon blade and landed on top of the statue in the village centre. Tsubaki went back into chain scythe mode. Tsubaki and Black*Star used soul resonance and said "Shield Star!" Tsubaki's chains crossed over and over again making the shape of a star and also making a shield in front of them. The boy tried to fight past it but it didn't work. Black*Star jumped up and hit the boy with his soul wavelength. I used my soul perception and saw that the demon blade had released its grip on the boy's soul. I grinned and said "Way to go Black*Star." Black*Star yelled "Now Tsubaki!" She nodded and grabbed the sword that had fallen. I said to her "Make sure you come back. I can't deal with black*Star on my own." She smiled. Black*Star said "You're my partner Tsubaki, if you don't come back there's no way that I'll take centre stage." She nodded and said "I'm off now and I promise I'll come back." She held the sword and roared out in absolute pain. The tattoos that were on the boy's face now slithered up hers. Her eyes went black with small red pupils. I came out of my weapon form and said to Black*Star "You keep watch over Tsubaki and I'll go help the boy. The boy that was possessed was lying on the floor. I rested his head on my arm and grabbed some water out of my bag. I poured some down his throat for him to drink. He woke up and gritted his teeth in pain. I grabbed the first aid kit and pulled out a needle and thread. I said to him "This is going to hurt." I threaded the needle and pushed it through his flesh. He yelled in pain. Some villagers came out. One of them was carrying a big stick. He said "Get off him! Don't hurt him." He brung down the stick. I made a shield around the boy and I as I continued to thread the needle in and out of his flesh. When I was done I said "When it heals don't pull out the stitches, they will come out when ready." He nodded and asked "What about your wound?" I smiled and said "I'm doing that now." I got a different needle and some more thread. I did the same thing to my skin. I gritted my teeth because of the severe pain. He looked and said "How are you able to stand that." I grinned shakily and said "I'm a weapon and a Shinigami. I can deal with it." He nodded and asked "Why are you with a member of the star clan?" he didn't bother to hide the anger and bitterness in his voice. I smiled at Black*Star and said "He is the last member of the star clan. Shibusen killed his family and took him in. He kills evil souls and protects the good ones. He walks the path of the warrior, not the demon." The boy frowned and said "he is star clan, he needs to be killed." I shook my head and said "No, he doesn't." I handed the boy some of the leftover food and ate some myself.

When I finished I looked to Black*Star, he was being hammered on by villagers. I grabbed one and hissed "Leave him alone." They shook their heads. I sat down next to Black*Star and said "Well, a weapon will never leave her meister." I crossed my legs and sat stone still as the villagers hit Black*Star and I as hard as they could. "Who's that woman, she came here with the star clan! She can get out as well!" the young man went to go and hit Tsubaki. Black*Star jumped in front of her and grabbed the wooden club that the man was holding. He squeezed it so hard with one hand that it broke in half. "If you try to hurt Tsubaki again, I'll kill you!" Black*Star growled. The young man fell to the ground and started quivering in fear. I stood up and said "Now, sit there and be quiet, watch her performance this time." I smiled at Black*Star, he nodded. The young man threw the rest of the wooden club at Black*Star. It hit him in the head. He asked me "can you use soul perception to see how she's doing?" I shook my head and said "I can see how she's feeling but nothing more." He nodded and said "That's enough." I closed my eyes and focused on Tsubaki's soul. I said to Black*Star "She's terrified of something." He looked at Tsubaki sadly. Suddenly Tsubaki glowed and got sucked into the sword. I fell to my knees and said "NO! You can't lose, you promised you'd come back. Tsubaki! Please!" Tears started to roll down my cheeks. Black*Star went and wrestled a wooden club off of another villager. He poked the sword, now lying on the floor. He pleaded "Please Tsubaki. I know you haven't lost. Come back on stage. This is your moment. Encore, Encore. Encore! ENCORE!"

Suddenly the sword exploded in a load of smoke. It blasted Black*Star and I back a few metres. Tsubaki walked out of the smoke. I grinned a massive grin. "T...Tsubaki?" Black*Star asked. She nodded and said "I told you that I'd come back. I just had to pay a visit to my brother." He stood up and put his hand son his hips and said "Oh did you. Well, welcome back. Are you alright?" She smiled and chirped "I'm fine." I stood up and folded my arms "Are you sure about that?" She nodded. Black*Star and I grinned. We held our arms out for a hug and said "Come on then!" She frowned "Huh?" Black*Star said "You're going to get a big hug from us." She broke down in tears as she looked at the blood on our clothes and foreheads. She ran over and threw her arms around us and cried "I'm sorry! Look at you guys. You're all covered in blood!" I smiled and said "We're fine. We should be worrying about you. When you were inside the sword you were terrified of something." Black*Star said "Yeah we're fi-"The young man from earlier wacked him on the head with a stick. "That's it you little-!" He kicked the man so hard that he flew out of the village. The villagers said "The star clan are all monsters! Beating on a little kid." I looked over to the boy and said "Don't fiddle with the stitches." He nodded silently. They started throwing rocks and sticks at us. I put up a shield and said "Run! Now!" They nodded and ran off. Black*Star made a face at the villager and said "Who would wanna come back here anyway?!" Tsubaki cried out "Once you get to know him he's not bad, really!"

****Time skip****

We were walking back to the death room. My cut hadn't healed at all yet and still had the stitches through it. We were almost there when Black*Star asked "So, now that that's out the way, you're still gonna be my weapon, right?" She stopped dead in her tracks. She smiled and exclaimed "**Of ****course!" We walked to the death room. Everyone was waiting for us. They all said "Hey guys!****Welcome** back!" Black*Star snorted "Great! What did we miss?!" Tsubaki bowed and said "I'm sorry we made you all worry." I smiled and said "Hey." Liz, Patty and Maka congratulated Tsubaki. Kid and Soul talked to Black*star, of course Black*Star was doing all the talking. I smiled and watched all my friends and my brother. Stein walked over and asked "What's that." gesturing to the stitches in my arm. I smiled and said "Oh, just a little scratch." I walked over to Soul, Kid and Black*Star. Soul said "Hi Hotaru. You looked really cool out there." I blushed and said "Thanks." Maka waved me over. I walked to them and smiled. Black*Star ran over and said "Tsubaki has a new mode!" I frowned and said "Here we go again." He grinned widely and said "Tsubaki! Enchanted sword mode!" Fog appeared around Black*Star and then it appeared to be sucked into Black*Star's hand. In his hand was the glowing blue enchanted sword. He looked pretty badass...until he fell over. Tsubaki went back to her human form and said "Black*Star?!" He groaned and said "Ugh, my soul wavelength just got drained." I couldn't help but laugh at him, the others joined in.


	5. Chapter 5

Maka was in the library. Soul was at a check up, Tsubaki and Black*Star were having lunch and I was training. I had a bow and arrow. I was firing at a target. I shot the first one and got it right in the middle of the bull's eye. I aimed the next one and heard a voice "Hello." MY concentration was broken and my shot went off target. I whirled around and said angrily "What the he-" I saw Stein. "Sorry Professor." He nodded and said "That's fine. I just came to deliver a message for Maka." I took another arrow and attached it to the string of the bow. He said "Maka is throwing a party to celebrate Tsubaki and Black*Star getting their first soul and Soul is coming back from the hospital today." I release the arrow with more force than I intended to. The arrow hit the arrow before that I fired. It split the arrow in two and went through the target. I gulped and said "Um, sorry." Stein gestured to the seat next to him and said "Sit down." I nodded and sat down. I laid the bow on my lap. He asked "What's wrong." I sighed and said "The others are progressing so quickly and they're so strong. And I got my first soul but nobody said anything to me, not even 'congrats'. I'm just so afraid." He frowned and said "Of what." I sighed and said "Of being alone. My power rests in my head, not in my body. I'm afraid that I'm a side character in my own life." He smiled and said "Don't worry; you will always have the others. They have taken a strong liking to you. You are powerful, you have some abilities that only death scythes have and you can fight easily without a meister. You have a very good eye." He pointed at the target and said "See, and you can see souls and use senrigan." I smiled and said "Thanks Professor Stein."

I arrived at Maka's house early. I asked "Do you want any help with the cooking?" she nodded and said "Are you any good?" I grinned and said "Pfff, the best." She smiled and said "Thanks." I spent about an hour making different foods. I never made breakfast at home, Kid did breakfast and I did lunch and dinner. When I was done I brushed myself off and laid the food on the table. I still had flower on my face from making the cake. I also met someone new. She was a cat called Blair. She had Magic so she also had a human form.

Black*Star ate almost all of the meal. Kid admired the place because it was clean. He then turned to me and said "Her room is disgusting." Soul grinned and asked "Why?" I frowned and said "Because it is asymmetrical." Soul said "Well, it helps that Maka does her infamous Maka Chop if there is so much as a coaster out of place." I laughed and said "Geez, I couldn't care less if everything was out of place." He grinned. Blair walked in with her towel around her and said "YOOHOO! Little boys, who wants to take a bath with Blair?! The water is all nice and warm!" I closed my eyes as her towel fell down and revealed her naked body. Kid looked sickened whereas Soul got a nosebleed and fell off his chair. I sighed angrily and hauled him up. "Is it always like this?" Soul nodded and said "Pretty much." We continued to muck around after Maka chucked Blair's towel back around her and pushed her out of the room.

I was laughing with Maka at a joke that Soul made when Maka and I stopped completely. I gasped and said "You felt that, right?" She nodded worriedly and said "Two witches." I nodded and grabbed my beanie. I pulled it on and summoned my skateboard. I ran out the door and flew to where it was I felt the witch's soul wavelength come from. I was way quicker than Maka so got there before anyone else. I saw two witches. One had straight white hair and a black and white polka dot dress. The other witch was medusa. I growled. The other witch looked at me and said "Oh no, a meister. Medusa, the jigs up." Medusa looked back at me and laughed "Oh please, that's a Shinigami that can see through a witches soul protect. She already knew about me. We made a small deal." The other witch said "W...what kind of deal." I sighed and said "She wouldn't kill my friends and I wouldn't tell anyone about her." The witch gasped and said "But you're a Shinigami?" I nodded and said "Yes, and a student of Shibusen, and a weapon. But overall, I am a friend." The witch nodded and sent a bomb at me. I put up a shield that protected Medusa and me. When the dust cleared Maka and Stein had appeared. The witch croaked and transformed into a frog and started to hop away. I started to walk after her but Stein grabbed my elbow and said "Let her go." I growled "But she's a witch, all witches need to die a painful death." I made sure to make at least a second of eye contact with Medusa when I said that.

Stein asked "What did you see?" I said "I got here, saw Medusa and the other witch, Medusa was holding her off. The witch threw a bomb, I defended, and you came, the witch left." I noticed something; I bent down and put my finger in the fresh pool of blood. I dabbed some on the end of my tongue and said "It's a witch's blood, with a hint of mouse, probably one of those Mizune witches." Stein nodded. Soul appeared and said panting "You two need to tell us what's going on before you run off!" I smiled and said "Sorry Soul." Maka looked upset. She said to Stein "You told me to find what I'm lacking, I've found it." Stein smiled and said "Meet me in my office tomorrow with Soul." He looked at me and said to Maka "And it would help if you bring Hotaru, for training." Maka smiled and nodded.

The next day we were in a small room with lots of scented candles. Soul was grumpy because it was on a Sunday. Maka was very angry at him for not wanting to come. I met them outside like I said I would. Soul said "This room smells really funny." I was about to tell him something when Maka said "It's the scented candles, dumbass." I said to Maka "Relax." She stood up and yelled "Never tell a girl to relax then we don't relax...see I'm not relaxed!" I sighed and said "Ok." Stein said "Okay, we're ready to get started. But first I must warn all of you. If this works you will become a stronger team. If it doesn't then you may not be able to match soul wavelengths ever again. Do you want to back down?" Maka shook her head and said "No. We are ready." Soul and I both yelled "What?!" She looked at us with fire in her eyes and said angrily "Your meister has made a decision. Respect it." I frowned and said "You've never even handled me in my weapon form." She growled "But I am still your meister." Soul asked "Why are you so anxious to do this. It's not like you." Stein said "Okay you three turn around to face each other." We sat on the floor in a triangle and looked at each other. "Now tell each other what your flaws are." I nodded. The candles would enhance our emotions; this was bad seeming as I got very angry, very quickly. The other two hadn't realised of course.

Maka asked "What! Our special lesson is insulting each other." Stein nodded and said "Yup. That's it." Soul shrugged and turned to Maka and shrugged "Okay. You're stubborn, foolhardy, gloomy-natured because in your fun time you read books and solve puzzles oh, and you have thick ankles." Maka pulled a book out of nowhere and hit him on his head. I said "Hey! No need to be violent." She turned to me and tried to hit me. A shield appeared. She yelled "Well you don't face danger you put up a shield and run away!" I said nothing. I knew that if I said something now then I would get carried away. Soul yelled at her "Don't insult her!" Maka yelled back "Why not! It's what our extra lesson is about! Why the hell are you standing up for her so much?!" Soul stood up and yelled "Because I really like her!" I gasped and said "S...soul? Is that true?" He nodded. Maka yelled "You two are meant to be insulting each other! Do I have to do everything?!" She looked at me and yelled "You will never be as strong because you're on your own!" Tears pricked the sides of my eyes as I said "I'm sorry." Soul looked at me in pity. I looked at him and said "Don't. I am terrified of being alone and of power!" I looked at Maka and yelled through tears "I WAS MEANT TO BE THE NEXT GRIM REAPER BUT I REFUSED AND GAVE THE POSITION TO KID! I WAS SO TERRIFIED WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT I WOULD HOLD THAT MUCH POWER!" She gasped and said "I'm sorry, I didn't...I didn't know." I sank to the floor and said "Nobody knows apart from you guys and Tsubaki. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be going now." I walked out the room in tears and skated home. I felt like dyeing.

****Time Skip****

Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki and I were in London on one of the many bridges. It was snowing so we were all wearing coats, apart from Black*Star. Apparently snow and cold doesn't bother Gods. Black*Star said that it sucked because since Black*Star got hurt all of our extra lessons had to be done with two teams. I was working with Black*Star and Tsubaki since that day in that room. I had been quiet ever since. Maka called out my fear in the open, it broke me and my spirit, and I hadn't been fighting well since. Soul and Maka were also fighting and hadn't exactly been at their best. It was dark and Tsubaki was trying to cheer up Soul and Maka. Maka and I were to use soul perception to see if there was anyone we needed to kill. We closed our eyes and focused on any souls in the area. We found nobody else, but then suddenly a soul appeared, but it wasn't there before. He was right in front of us. He was wearing black and white striped clothes and had a ball and chain around one of his feet. I pointed behind Black*Star. He said "Who's that dude?" I shrugged and said "I don't know but his soul, it's confusing, it's a mixture of a lot of different things." The man had a very big build and was smirking. He said "Found ya." Black*Star grinned and said "This guy wants a fight, looks like our lesson is getting off to a good start." I smiled and took a fighting stance. Maka said "Careful, he can probably use magic." I nodded and said "I realised." Black*Star said "Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode. Let's kill this guy quickly." Tsubaki gasped and said "But you still can't use the enchanted sword properly." Black*Star said, not taking his eyes of the enemy, "thirty seconds will be enough." Tsubaki jumped in the air and transformed into her Japanese sword. Black*Star caught her.

The enemy said "Impressive, he's strong." His eyes landed on me. He grinned and said "I'm gonna enjoy killing a Shinigami." I smirked and said "You wish." Black*Star said "Let's go, soul resonance!" Black*Star's soul was growing and had strange markings; the most amazing thing was that his resonance was still stable. Black*Star ran at the dude in front of us. The guy said "Wolf, wolves...wolf, wolves, Ice cone!" Black*Star grinned and said "Tsubaki!" She replied "Got it!" Black*Star's shadow moved and wrapped around the ice stake rising from the ground and stopped it. Black*Star was upon the enemy "Shadow Star!" He yelled. The guy flinched. I face palmed as Black*star face planted into the snow in front of him. I said "Yeah, he's strong, but he's an idiot."

The guy turned around and said "Now then, who's next?" I smiled as a blade was dug deep into his stomach. It was Soul. Soul said "You shouldn't drop your guard like that." The man smiled and said "Because of my nature I tend not to worry." Soul frowned and pulled his blade out. The man's wound healed straight away. I yelled to Soul "Get away from him." Soul hopped away. The man said "I am of the immortal clan. Maybe it would help if you could see me in my true form, my most powerful form." He yelled out in pain as his soul grew and his body changed. When he stopped he looked like a werewolf. So hang on, am I getting this right, he's an immortal, magic werewolf? I thought I was messed up?!

Maka yelled "Hotaru! Come back here! He's the legendary wolf man, he stole the witch queens eye!" I nodded and ran back. Soul transformed into weapon form. He landed in Maka's hands. She dropped him straight away with a cry of pain. "What's wrong?" I asked. She said "I can't hold him." I looked at their souls and said sadly "Your soul wavelengths, they're not aligned properly." Maka was freaking out, badly! I ran over and grabbed her shoulders. I said "You have to use me, I forgive you, I'm a knife, you'll have some trouble but we need to try." She nodded. I jumped up into the air and landed in Maka's hand as a weapon. I felt a burning sensation. The same thing was happening to me that was happening to Soul and Maka. I jumped out of weapon form and said "Sorry I didn-"The man ran at Maka and wacked her back. She hit an ice pillar and slid to the floor. I grabbed the bow and an arrow from my bag and climbed up the side of the bridge to a high point. I aimed and fired. It was about to hit his head but he spun around and caught it! I heard him say "Good aim." I grinned and said "You haven't seen anything yet!" I laughed as he tried an extra powerful move and it ended up piercing him through the stomach. I jumped down and let my arm transform into a blade.

Maka was wacked back by him. She was bleeding and shaking. She told Soul to transform back into a scythe. He did, she grabbed him. She flinched from the pain in her hands. I smiled at her strength and will power. I knew it wasn't her fault she said that stuff, it was the candles, it was true as well. I needed to accept that I have friends and that I'm never on my own, but I can't. If they find out about me and Medusa they will either kill me or leave me. I would prefer death to loneliness. Maka and Soul were yelling at each other. I saw Tsubaki clench her fists and yell "That is enough you two!" They gasped, Tsubaki had never shouted at anyone before. "You two are a team, you have to stay together and work together. To make a decision you both have to agree to it!" They nodded and agreed. "Sorry." They both said to each other. Then Maka turned to me and said "I'm sorry I said that stuff. I didn't realise that I called out your biggest fear." I smiled and said "Fear is part of me; if I didn't have it I would be evil." She smiled and nodded.

Her and Soul both said "Soul resonance, let's go!" She glowed blue and the wind whipped around her. I smiled "Wow, it's perfect and so powerful. But, is that, no, it can't be, it looked like when that girl Crona and her sword Ragnarok used soul resonance. Black blood?" Soul's soul was devouring Maka's soul. I yelled to Soul "Stay in control! Don't let it take over!" There resonance stabled to a normal size and their souls worked together. I let out a breath. "WITCH HUNTER!" Maka yelled. Soul grew into a massive scythe and glowed. It was amazing and so powerful; she got it from her mother. The guy didn't look scared as he said "Wolf, wolves, wolf, wolves, wolf tail wall!" His tail grew to an amazing size in front of him, like a shield.

Maka attacked the wall with witch hunter; it didn't seem to be doing any damage when she yelled "NO! I will be stronger! Figure six hunter!" She swung Soul around and cut right through the guy's tail. They managed to get a shallow cut along his stomach. Then Maka did the unthinkable, she threw Soul aside and tackled the dude! She went off the bridge with him. I yelled to the now conscious Black*Star since we were both fast "Black*Star!" He nodded. We ran to the edge of the bridge. I jumped off. I grabbed Maka's foot and Black*Star grabbed mine. The wolf, man, guy, thing then outstretched his claws. They grabbed onto Maka's stomach and ripped her clothes. His hand broke off as he fell to the river under the bridge. Black*Star pulled us up with the help of Soul and Tsubaki. I looked over the edge and saw him about to make an ice pillar to jump back up to the bridge. I laughed really hard as he made an ice pillar around himself and sunk to the bottom of the river faster.

I turned to Maka and saw her hands. I asked "I can make some food and bring it round so you can put it in the fridge. I think that if Soul cooks then he'll give you food poisoning. How are your hands anyway?" She smiled and said "Thanks for the offer and as for my hands, ow." I laughed. I stood up with Soul and left the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

I skated to school as normal with my school bag and beanie. I walked into class and saw a message on the board 'super written exam in 3 days'. I sat down next to Maka and said "What's the exam about." She looked up from her book and said "Souls." I smiled and said "Good, I know all about them." Suddenly Stein rolled in on his chair and said "Not much time left, I hope you've all been studying for it." I folded my arms and thought angrily to myself 'I would if I actually knew it was happening!' He said "I wrote the test so if you've studied you would have no problem if not then you're in trouble. Okay! Class dismissed." He rolled out the door and fell over the door frame. I rolled my eyes. I heard all sort of people talking. I found out that last year Ox got the highest score and Maka came second. Maka's mother got the highest score. I also learnt that the people that came first were destined to make a death scythe. Maka looked worried when Kid said "I'm going to be the next Grim Reaper, I will not study." I said to her reassuringly "If I know Kid then he'll take the whole time trying to make his name symmetrical." She smiled and said "But you're a Shinigami that specialises in souls." I smiled and said "Hey, if I can get 100 out of 100 then I'm sure that you can. If I were you I'd be worrying about Soul." She growled "Yeah, he always finds a way to cheat, but I won't let him." I nodded and left for the library. I studied for the rest of the day instead of training. When I was studying Stein walked in. He said "Are you studying?" I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm really worried about this test." He nodded and said "yeah, as you've probably heard it's a big deal, but I wouldn't worry too much. Whenever I do see you down here you seem to be reading about souls." I nodded and said "Yeah, seeing, sensing and learning about souls is my speciality." He nodded and got to read his own books.

When I got home I went to my room and started studying. I got a little hungry, then realised that I hadn't made dinner for Liz, Patty and Kid. I walked downstairs and found Patty staring at the cover of a book. I grinned and said "What can't find the buttons?" I looked at Liz, she was painting her nails and wearing a suit with glasses. "Um, aren't you meant to be studying?" She shook her head "No, I studied for half an hour so now I'm on my hours break." My eyes then travelled to Kid. "What on Earth are you doing?" He had a massive drawing board in front of him with a load of maths stuff. "He's planning how to pluck my eyebrows." I said "You realise that last time that took a month, right?" She nodded and said "Ugh, I know, he promises it will take a shorter amount of time to pluck my eyebrows." I shrugged so said "So, like, three weeks and a half this time?" She smiled, I was glad Liz could see the joke part of that.

I walked to the kitchen and cooked dinner. I brought it out and laid it in front of Liz and Patty. Then I arranged some food symmetrically on a plate for Kid. I called him over. He said "At least you know how to do things symmetrically!" He looked at Liz's eyebrows and started trembling. I said to him "Look at that Kid! Symmetrical!" I pointed to his plate. He smiled and got to eating. I took some food up to my room, studied and ate at the same time.

I studied for three days straight with small breaks. When it was time for the test I was shaking, I was so nervous. I walked in and sat down with my pen. I saw a familiar face down in the centre of class. I face palmed and said "Black*Star, what the hell did you do?!" Soul grinned and said "He tried stealing test papers from Stein." I frowned and said "Dumbass." Soul laughed and said "You're telling me." Sid was watching over us during the test. He said "Don't cheat otherwise this will happen to you." I grinned and said "So in other words. If we try to cheat you'll set Stein on us?" He nodded. "Crap." I heard Soul whisper under his breath.

After a while Soul was down on the floor in the middle of class. Sid had taken most of his clothes apart from his underwear because he had cheat sheets everywhere. I suddenly came to the conclusion that I was surrounded by idiots! Anyway, I needed to focus on the test. After about quarter of an hour I realised that the test was really easy, apart from one question where I wasn't sure if it was a trick question or not. Well, if Stein wrote the questions then of course it would be. When I was almost done I looked around at everyone. Soul hadn't written anything. Patty's test was now a giraffe, Kid was passed out on the floor, but hey, he was passed out symmetrically. I looked at his paper; it was ripped; now I get it. Maka was doing fine and Liz was closing in on a single hair on Ox's hair. Black*Star was still hanging on the black board and Tsubaki was doing fine as well. The Sid called out "10 seconds." I smiled and put down my pen. I had checked it all over twice. "Ok, test is over." I smiled. Suddenly I saw Patty breaking the neck of her giraffe. Then I saw Ox rubbing his head and Liz holding one hair triumphantly. I laughed at everyone, man, I loved my friends.

The next day Maka and I were walking to find out our test scores. I looked for everyone's names. Black*Star:0, Death the Kid:0, Patty Thompson:2 (well her giraffe was pretty), Liz Thompson: 28, Soul Eater: 35, 2nd: Ox Ford: 99...and first with 100 was Maka Albarn and Hotaru Shinigami!

I smiled brightly and turned to Maka. "YES!" I yelled and gave her a high five. "I can't believe I got first with you." She smiled and said "Well, you studied no-stop and souls are you speciality." I nodded and said "You did great." She nodded he thanks and left.

I went home, very happy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Please wear a dress?!" Liz pleaded. It was the anniversary of Shibusen that night. Liz had been trying to get me into a dress that night. "Ugh, fine but this is the last time I will ever wear a dress!" Liz smiled and said "Yes!" She got me black and white light dress with a front high and back low. I had a studded belt around it with a skull as the buckle and I had the necklace that I always wear. She was about to take my beanie off my head when I shook my head and said "Nope, the beanie stays." She frowned and said "At least let me make it a little more fashionable." I sighed and handed her the beanie. I was going to put some spare normal clothes in a bag and take that just in case. She came back about half an hour later with a black beanie as opposed to it being gray. It had a skull made out of sequins on the front. I smiled and said "Thanks Liz." I put my old gray beanie in my bag. She then did my makeup. Mascara with dark purple smoky eye, eye shadow, some pink glossy lip stick and some blush. She then did my hair. She left my side fringe down. My fringe had my lines of Sanzu on it; none of them had connected yet though. She pulled the rest into a French plat going down my back to just over half way down my back.

She looked at me and said "You look great. And Kid won't get annoyed, you're symmetrical." I smiled and gave Liz a hug. I said "I am bringing my bag with spare clothes and some weapon though. Father is coming out of the death room, for the only time in the year, I have a feeling something might happen." She nodded and said "Fair enough." I smiled and said "Thank you so much Liz." She grinned.

It was finally time to leave. Kid was very happy that I was symmetrical, apart from my side fringe. We got to Shibusen and waited outside for the others. I realised that Kid was more quiet than usual. I asked him "What's the matter." He sighed and said "I'm only telling you because you're my sister. When I was on my extra mission, the one with the boat, the evil man there said something about 'the kishin standing next to you'. I tried to ask father but he tried to change the subject, he did not tell me anything." I frowned and said "Father hasn't told you, has he?" Kid furrowed his eyebrows and asked "What?" I pulled him to the side and said "There is a kishin under the school; Father's soul keeps it in check, that's why he can't leave. Father ripped the kishin's skin off, took all of its blood and sealed it in a sack made of its own skin." Kid gasped and said "When were you planning on telling me this?" I frowned and said "I thought Father already had." Kid shook his head and asked "Why would he tell you and not me." I shrugged and said "Maybe it's because I was going to be the next Grim Reaper, not you." He nodded and said "Probably. Oh look, it's the others." I smiled and ran over to them. I tapped Soul on the shoulder. He turned around and said "W...w...wow...you...l.. .look amazing." I smiled and said "Thanks, you too." I gestured to his black suit. "I see you still have the hat?" He asked. I grinned and said "I see you still have the sweat band." He grinned. We walked into the school.

Kid and I went onto the stage with Father and Spirit, like we were meant to. We stood behind our father as he gave his speech "Wassup, wassup, wassup!" everyone clapped "Well, that's about all I have to say, have a great time tonight!" I tapped Kid on the arm and said "It's up to us." he nodded and walked further onto the stage with me. Kid started off his speech "Thank you all for taking the time to come here. Tonight we celebrate something dear to all of our hearts; the founding of our academy-"Kid was interrupted by Black*Star, who was swinging on a certain and calling out random words and phrases. Kid tried to carry on but he kept being interrupted by Black*Star. Eventually Kid gave up and kicked Black*Star in his face. While Black*Star and Kid were having their fight I said "As my brother and father have been trying to say, we thank you all for coming here and managing to take time out of your busy schedule to celebrate our school's celebration. The people that go here aren't just friends, they are family. I hope you realise that we are all trying to make our world a better place. Now, we have food and music, do what you want, as my father would say 'do the hokey pokey if you feel like it' just have some fun and enjoy yourselves for the rest of the night! Thank you for listening." While the audience clapped I jumped into the fight between Black*Star and Kid. I held the, both by the scruff of their shirts. I walked over to Tsubaki and dropped Black*Star in front of her and said "I think that is yours." I walked over to Liz and Patty and dropped Kid. I said "Please take care of him, don't let him kill Black*Star." Liz nodded, looking very annoyed.

I saw Soul on the balcony. I walked out and said "Where's Maka?" He pointed in and smirked. He was pointing at Maka and her dad dancing. I laughed. I grabbed Soul's hand and said "Everyone else is dancing, so come on!" He smiled and nodded. I took him to the dance floor and said "You lead." He nodded. We danced for a few minutes before saying "You know what I said about you in that room?" I nodded and said "Yup." He smiled and said "I meant it." I smiled and said "I feel the same way about you." I put my head on his shoulder and said "Sorry about my father and Kid, they're not the best when it comes to speeches." He out his hand under my chin and made it so I looked him in the eyes. "I think you're great." I smiled. I closed my eyes and leant inwards. I felt a pair of feathery soft lips press against mine. We pulled away. I smiled and hugged him, I couldn't say anything, and I just kept smiling. We kept dancing. I looked at his face. I said "Something's bothering you, what is it?" He looked at the floor and said "I've been having a weird nightmare." I asked "What is it, you can tell me." He said "I'm in a dark room, a weird record is playing, and then a weird midget gremlin demon thing walks in. It starts dancing out of time with the music. He offers me power, so I forget my fears; he tries to take me outside. I go outside; sometimes I'll just stay there, in the dark, in control. At other times I'll go out and a light would appear, I'd go to the light and I'd come out through Maka's stomach, killing her." I looked into his eyes and said "If you forget your fears, you will become that demon. Like with me, if I forgot my fears I would be dangerous and most likely kill you and everyone else." He smiled and said "Well, fear makes us stronger." I nodded "And fear makes us who we are." I finished off.

Suddenly Sid stumbled into the room, he was charred and bleeding. "Sid?!" I yelled, running to him. "Professor Stein?!" I shouted to Stein, who was dancing, with Medusa?! Stein and the others ran over and asked "Are you okay?!" Sid shook his head "I only just about escaped! This is the day they were waiting for; we need to get you guys out of here. They've been waiting. The whole Shinigami family are here, Shinigami has left his room and come here and all the teachers and students are in one place!" Stein whirled around and yelled "Medusa!" But she was already going over the edge of the balcony. "That son of a b-"Soul put his hand on my arm "Calm down." I yelled "I am calm!" He raised an eyebrow "Are you sure of that?" I said "What do you mean?" The others were gasping. Kid said "Your lines of Sanzu, they aren't connected but they're glowing gold." I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. I calmed down and stopped the lines of Sanzu glowing. Something like that has only happened once before, when my shield was glowing when I was protecting Stein, Spirit, Maka and Soul.

Suddenly I felt a familiar soul wavelength. It was that magic, immortal werewolf. I felt the ground shaking. "What's happening?" Soul asked. Stein said "They're casting a spell." I was focusing on the witches when I lost feeling of the floor I looked down and around. Under me, Liz, Patty, Kid, Stein, Tsubaki, Maka, Black*Star and Soul were coffins that stretched down deep. "Sid!" I hear Stein call out. "Father!" I yelled. No answer. We all fell through the floor. I landed on my butt. I looked around. I slammed my fist on the ground and moaned "How come all the meisters landed on their feet?!" Stein grinned and said "Ah, that sense of humour." I grinned and said "It's not going anywhere."

I felt rumbling and shaking. My lip was trembling as I said "We need to kill them. They are destroying my father's city and must be stopped!" Stein nodded and explained to the group "Below the academy sleeps a Kishin. You should know that our school nurse, Medusa, is a witch." Maka asked "Medusa is a witch?" Stein looked at me and said "You can see through soul protects, so why did you say nothing?" Everyone's eyes were on me. I collapsed back down to the floor and said through tears "She was going to kill all of you, so I made a deal, I keep her secret and she doesn't kill you." I cuddled my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth. Soul pulled me up and said "It's alright." I smiled and hugged him "Thanks Soul," I said into his chest. Kid said "It's true. Hotaru explained it all to me before we came in." We were led through the tunnels by Stein until we got to a stone archway. I grabbed the spare clothes out of my bag and got changed. I kept my hair as it was because at least it was out of my face. I was now in my regular skinny jeans and jumper with my gray beanie. I wiped off my make up but thanked Liz for doing it. I left my clothes by the door with everyone else's stuff. I grabbed my bow and arrows and a dagger. They looked at me in confusion. I shrugged and said "I had a feeling that something like this would happen." The others nodded and thankfully didn't ask any more about it.

As we were running Stein said "To all you weapons, it would be safer if you stay in weapon form." I frowned and asked "What about me?" He said "Either stay as a weapon or make sure you're fast." I grinned and hopped on my skateboard. We ran, or in my case rode, until we skidded to a stop. "What is it?" I asked Stein. Maka growled "There's a soul in the shadows," she growled "I know that soul, there's no mistaking it." Suddenly a pair of shoes came out of the shadow. "Oh, it's only you Spirit." Stein said. "How did you escape their trap back there?" Stein asked. He smiled and said "When it comes to chasing women's asses, I'm the fastest there is." Stein shook his head and said "I should have guessed." I sniggered. I asked "Where are they?" he looked at me and said "They're up ahead, waiting for us." I smiled and said "Let's kill them." Spirit transformed and landed in Stein's hands. Stein warned us one more time "Weapons, stay in that form, one blow could be the end of you." Again I asked "There's nobody for me to go with and I'm pretty use to my human form?" He nodded and said "You should be good because of you shield." I smiled and said "Okay, I can use my shield and skateboard." Stein nodded. Stein then said "I bet there are different 'levels' to getting to the kishin. I bet that there are some stationed to slow us down and then a maximum of three of them going to the kishin." he then turned to me and said "Can you use Senrigan to see what levels there are?" I nodded and said "Without even using that I can tell that our first enemy will be someone who can fight and hold off multiple opponents, someone who is strong enough to fight all of us at the same time...Medusa." Medusa then walked out of the shadows laughing. She said "I see you kept your promise." I nodded and said "A Shinigami always will." I then quickly used Senrigan to see our other opponents. I said to Stein "After Medusa is Crona and Ragnarok, then there's the wolf-man, Free is his name. After that the frog witch called Eruka will be using the black blood to inject into the kishin." Stein nodded and put forward a plan. "I'll stay here and take care of Medusa with Spirit; while she is distracted I want the rest of you to run past her as fast as you can. Kid and Hotaru, you two are the fastest and most mobile of our group so you two continue ahead of us to the two who should revive the kishin, Black*Star, you keep Crona and Ragnarok busy so that the others can get through because you can cause the most damage to them with your soul wavelength. Finally, Maka, you run past Medusa and Crona and Ragnarok to catch up with Kid and Hotaru." Maka nodded and said "Right." Stein added on the end "One last thing, you need to promise not to die and to protect each other at all costs. Can you do that?" I smiled and nodded, so did the others. Medusa said smugly "Talking aloud about your strategy, not the smartest idea. Let's start the party! Nake, snake, cobra, cobubra, nake, snake, cobra, cobubra," Stein said "It has started, remember, you don't need to do this straight away, wait for an opening and then dash through." I got ready to run. "Vector arrows times three!" Medusa yelled. A LOT of arrows came out of her back and shot at us.

Maka and Black*Star ran while Kid and I rode on our skateboards. Kid and I rode along the arrows and were propelled by their random thrashing. We finally got through. I yelled back "See you soon." Kid and I carried on skating as fast as we could. We saw Crona and Ragnarok appear in front of us. Kid said to me "I know they hurt Soul but you need to ignore that and go past them." I nodded and said "Let's do this bro." He smiled and nodded. I pushed on the ground harder, making us go faster and faster. We went right behind them, they didn't even notice that we went passed, I laughed at that.

We were skating through when we came to a load of tadpoles floating in the middle of the tunnel. I had seen one of these before, they were bombs. "Disgusting." Kid spat, "Such an abomination, so asymmetrical." I slapped my forehead. Liz said "Just don't look at them for too long, it's easy to pass through." Kid collapsed to the floor. I sighed angrily and said "I'm going through, okay?" Liz said "Okay, we'll catch up to you, just go a little slower." I nodded. I weaved between the bombs, it helped that I was small and very flexible. Suddenly I heard a big BOOM. I looked back. Kid was on his skateboard and using the bombs to give him a bugger momentum, he was crying his eyes out though. I grinned. I summoned my skateboard and jumped on. I waited for Kid to come so I could hop on the ride with him. I was propelled forward by the bombs. I threw my arms up in the air and yelled "Woohoo!"

We arrived at a place where everything was in ruins. I hopped off my skateboard and sat on the floor. I put my hands on either side of my head and clenched my teeth. My head was throbbing with pain. Kid stopped. Liz asked "What's the matter with her?!" He bent down and pulled me up. He said to Liz "I can feel the madness from here and it's hurting. Her soul perception is extra strong and extra sensitive so I can't imagine what is happening in her head." I took my hands off my head and said through gritted teeth "I'm fine, let's keep going." I was back on my skateboard and started to ride. Patty yelled "Heat source up ahead!" I gasped and Kid said "What!" A massive green beam shot down the hallway passed us. It blew up at the end and blew us off f our skateboards. Mine sucked back into my hand and Kid's did the same thing. I pushed myself up and said "Where did that come from?" Kid shrugged and said "A ranged attack." I nodded. I looked ahead and yelled "God damn it! Why is always the magic, immortal, werewolf?" His eye had a magic triangle over it as he said "Magic eye cannon." Kid shot his guns but they went straight through him. I thought to myself 'okay, can't be hurt at long range, we'll throw him off balance and then rush passed, at least we have the advantage when it came to speed.' Kid yelled "Soul resonance, let's go!" he rose into the air. His soul grew. He came back down and had two massive guns on each of his arms. Liz said "Resonance rate stable. Noise level at 1.8 percent, feedback in four seconds...3" Patty said "2..." Liz finished "1..." Patty said happily "Ready to fire." The pupils in Kid's eyes changed sizes; he was focusing in on the wolf man. He finally said "Death cannon." The two guns fired a massive and powerful beam of light.

The beams fired straight at the wolf man. When the dust cleared the wolf man was still standing, without a scratch. "What? The death cannon didn't work?!" I said in surprise. The wolf man laughed and said "Hello little boy, why don't you watch me torture your sister." Kid yelled "You hurt my sister and you die!" I smiled at Kid. Kid's eyes started shifting around; he was looking at the carnage around him. Suddenly he yelled out "I got it! That part used to be part of that, which formed whole pillar that fell over there and was over there!" He then fell to the ground and tried to comfort himself "No, that's not what I need to think about, the mess, it doesn't bother me!" I slapped my forehead and put one finger up to the wolf man, saying 'one minute,' I walked over to Kid. Pulled him to his feet...and slapped him. "Snap out of it!" I yelled at him. I dropped him back to the floor and walked back to where I was standing. "Proceed." I said to the wolf man. Suddenly Black*Star ran in. "The almighty Black*Star is here!" I sighed; I truly was surrounded by idiots. Liz said to Kid "Look at the wolf man. He has a ball and chain on his left leg but not on his right!" I fist punched the air and said "Yes Liz!"

Black*Star ran over to the wolf man and stabbed his chest, but it went right through. I could tell that Kid saw it as well. The wolf man did nothing to dodge Kid's attacks but he was trying extra hard to dodge Black*Star's. I got out of my fighting stance and walked over to Kid. I said to him "You've realised as well then have you?" Kid nodded. We walked over to the wolf man. I said "You've tricked us." Black*Star frowned and said "Watcha say?" The wolf man grinned and said "You finally figured it out then." I grinned. The wolf man went back to his human form. Kid and I walked right through the wolf man. It was simple really. The wolf man we had been fighting was just a hologram. Kid said "Let's go now, quickly!" I nodded and jumped onto my skateboard, Kid did the same.


	8. Chapter 8

We came to a room with big heavy doors with three eyes above them, painted on the wall. My headache was acting crazy. I said to Kid "This is it." He nodded. I threw my arms around him and said "I love you bro." He nodded and hugged me back "I love you too sis." We pulled away. I smiled and pushed open the door.

The room was dark and pulsed with insanity. I walked into the room. There were pillars with strange markings. "Kid..." no answer. "Black*Star..." no answer "Anyone..."no answer. I sat down and said to myself "Where is everyone?" I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around. There was a man with scarves wrapped around his head. He said "They've all left you, you're alone." I broke down in tear"no, they couldn't have." The man said "But they did." Images flashed through my mind, Tsubaki, Maka, Black*Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, Stein...Soul. I stood up and walked up to the man. "No, they haven't left me, they would never do that, and I always have the academy!" I yelled. Suddenly the room swirled and pulsed before settling again. I looked around, I saw everyone. It was a hallucination, thank Shinigami.

I think that Kid is having a hallucination as well because he's firing at the ceiling and yelling. I looked around; Free and Eruka were almost at the bag the kishin was held in. I yelled out to Kid "It's only a hallucination!" He looked around and stood u. I smiled and said "It's the madness." he nodded. I said "Eruka's almost there!" he looked to Eruka, who was less than a few metres away, carrying the black blood in a big syringe. Free stood between us and her. Kid started firing. My arm transformed into a blade, I said to Kid "If I can get to his neck then I can decapitate him." Kid nodded and said "I'll try get you an opening." I got ready to run at Free, although it didn't help that he was twice the size of me.

I saw an opening, I ran as fast as I could at him. He saw me coming, unfortunately, and yelled "Magic eye cannon!" I stopped running and put up my shield. The green beam fired. It hit my shield, I roared out in pain. Kid yelled "Are you okay Hotaru?!" I grinned and hissed "Just fine." Free's eyes grew wide as he asked "How did you stop that spell?" I grinned and growled "It's just like that box, my shield seals me off from everything, even magic, and if I can hold it then I am completely safe. That's the power of a Shinigami for you!" My arm transformed back into a blade as I ran at him once again. I sliced down his stomach, opening a deep wound, but it wasn't enough. He winced but didn't falter before punching me in the gut. With a grunt I flew across the room and hit a pillar. I gritted my teeth as I stood up, that was going to leave a mark. "Your strong, for a girl." he snorted. That set me off. I ran at him, even faster, even stronger than I did before. He hopped around as I sliced at him time and time again. I sneered "I may be a girl, but I'm still gonna kick your ass!" I was keeping the mutt at bay, I yelled to Black*Star, who was now in the room, "Go! I'll keep him busy!" Kid ran up to me and said "You're faster than me on feet, go help Black*Star." I nodded and said "Switch out in 3...2...1..." I jumped out of the way of the werewolf and Kid started firing. I smiled and said "Thanks, I'll go help Black*Star!"

When I turned around Black*Star was getting beaten up by Eruka's pet tadpole and she had the black blood. I yelled "I'll get the tadpole you get the black blood!" he nodded and ran from the tadpole. The tadpole started slithering towards Black*Star but I jumped in front of it. I kicked and punched it as hard as I could. I turned my head and saw Black*Star grinning, but the black blood had already been injected into the kishin. I punched the tadpole one more time, knocking it out. Black*Star had a hallucination; he had thought he destroyed the black blood but he had only sliced the statue. I slid to the floor and whispered "W...we failed?"

I put my hands on my head. It felt like it was about to explode! The kishin was awakening. I looked at the bag and tried to ignore the humming in my head. A sort of black portal had opened up beneath the bag. Suddenly the bad started thrashing and buzzing. The Kishin was trying to put its skin back on. "It's starting to come out!" Eruka said, she sounded terrified. When the Kishin had finished stretching into its skin it stumbled over to Eruka. It rubbed its eyes open and saw her. He yelled in terror so she started screaming.

Black*Star got up from the floor and said to Tsubaki "Enchanted sword mode." She looked at him through the blade and said "No, it's already worked your body to its extent."Black*Star was clearly having none of that. He put Tsubaki down and growled "Fine, you just stay there and watch." He ran over to the naked kishin and yelled "Black*Star big wave!" he used his soul wavelength and attacked the Kishin. Nothing happened. "You're going to die!" Black*Star yelled, he prepared to use his soul wavelength again. The kishin put its hand back and slapped Black*Star? Black*Star's nose started bleeding and then he got blown backwards by something. "Black*Star!" Kid yelled. The kishin turned to Kid and pulled the skin of its arm up and flicked Kid in the face. An imprint of a third eye appeared on Kid's forehead. He puked up blood and bled through his nostrils before falling to the ground. I ran over to him. Now I was mad!

The room was bathed in a gold light as my lines of Sanzu started to glow. I put up a shield that was also glowing around Kid and I and around Black*Star and Tsubaki. The kishin attacked the shield. I felt a stabbing in my gut as the shield around Kid and I broke. I ignored it and put u another one. The kishin gave up as I put Kid's head in my lap. I watched as the kishin pulled its skin out to make long scarves and wrapped them around his body. My lines of Sanzu stopped glowing and my shields went invisible once again.

The Kishin finally spoke and said "Ugh! Naked! This is so wrong! I need to put on a few layers! I like the macho look!" He then busted through the roof. Suddenly Maka ran in and grabbed hold of the end of his scarf and went up with him. Free and Eruka followed. I said to Liz and Patty "You can come back to your human form now." They transformed and helped me carry Kid. Tsubaki woke up Black*Star as well.

We all spent the night in the school infirmary to make sure we were all alright. In the morning I went out straight away and helped clean up the City. Father and the Kishin, Asura, had had a fight but Father stopped when he realised he was destroying the city.

Father had sent for every death scythe so that they can come and gather. I was to meet them. When night fell once again I was called to the death room. In there was my father, Spirit, the death scythe Justin Law. Justin was an autonomous weapon, like me, he was seventeen and never seen without his head phones. I had read about almost all the death scythes so I knew about them and their abilities. I shook Justin's hand and said "Hello, my name is Hotaru." He smiled and said loudly "I'm Justin." I smiled. Justin could read lips but not many people knew this so he made a lot of people angry. He said "I hear you are an autonomous weapon?" I nodded. There was the death scythe Azusa Yumi. She was the only other weapon with the ability Senrigan. I shook her hand and said "Good evening." She nodded and asked "Shinigami says you can also use senrigan; if I need help do you think you can provide it?" I nodded and replied "Yes, senrigan is very helpful in battle and I think we will see a lot of that." She smiled and studied me with her ice cold blue eyes. Next was the death scythe Marie Mjolnir. She was a hammer weapon. I could see that a smile was never far from her lips. I held out my hand for her to shake and said "Hi." she smiled and said "I hear you are a very talented weapon, you have a shield?" I nodded and said "I see you guys know all about me." I glared at Father and said "I wonder where you heard it?" Marie laughed and said "Yeah, he likes bragging about you." I grinned. Then there was Stein in the room as well. He said "Now that you have all met each other we would like to get down to business." He talked to us about the insanity deep within us. He turned to me and asked "Do you have anything that Asura can use against you?" I nodded and said "Yes, I haven't got much insanity to bring out but when it does it will have something to do with my fear of being alone; I know it will and I know I'll have to overcome that fear, but it's not as easy as it looks." Marie put her hand on my shoulder and said "You have Shibusen." I nodded and said "Thank you Marie."

Stein told us that his madness was dissecting things. He looked at me when he said this; I frowned and took a small step back. He told us that the insanity would spread and try to take over. The mad wavelength from the Kishin will awaken other people like sleeping witches. Father said that he may have to make some transfers. Spirit ran to the edge of the platform and fell over. I walked over and pulled him up. I said to him "You are the only death scythe that is actually a scythe; you are going to stay as Father's weapon." He said "Thank you Hotaru." He walked back to where he was. Father then proceeded to say that he wanted another death scythe to stay here for the safety of Shibusen. He told us that he wanted Marie to stay here and be Stein's partner. She started to cry and said that she had no chance of getting married and she didn't want to work. Azusa was to search for the Kishin with her eyesight. I asked Father "Should I help Azusa?" He replied "I want you to do missions with your team but I also want you to try and help Azusa while you're out in the field." I nodded. Father turned to Justin and said "Justin." Justin had his headphones in "Justin?" I doubled over laughing as Spirit and Azusa kicked him from behind. Justin went tumbling to the ground and his earphones were knocked out. I laughed again as he stood up, his face was, priceless! He said to me "Your friends are playing basket ball, go relax and join them." I smiled and said "Bye dad!" I turned to the death scythes and bowed "It's been nice meeting you, bye."They waved as I left. Little did I know that they were talking about me as I went away?

Marie said as I left "She's really nice, I find it good that she focuses on defence, not offence." Azusa nodded and said "Yes, she is polite and has the same ability as me." Justin grinned and said "And on top of that, she is an autonomous weapon." Stein grinned and said "I peered at her soul again today. The shield she uses has made a shield around her heart so that nobody can take over her soul. When she uses her soul it just expands out so that it protects the outside as well as the inside." Father said "I know. She's powerful and amazing. I'm just afraid someone will be able to use her fear against us. Every time her lines of Sanzu glows they should connect, she is stopping them. She is terrified of being alone and receiving power. She even declined my offer to be the next Grim Reaper." Spirit said "She is powerful, friendly and fun. She would make probably the best Grim Reaper. It is her fear getting in the way of all that. We want you to help her overcome those fears." The death scythes all agreed.

I ran down to the basket ball court. They were all already playing. I ran up and said "Can I play?" Black*Star grinned and said "Yeah, one more shot and we finish the game." He threw the ball and got it in without even hitting the back board. He gestured me over. I ran over and chucked my beanie to the side of the court. I pulled on a captain's hat and gave the other one to Kid. We picked out team members. I went first. "Black*Star." I said. Kid said "Tsubaki." I said "Patty." Kid picked Soul. I grinned and said "Let's make this interesting. If your team wins then I'll let you organise my room in any way you want." Soul grinned and said "And if your team wins then we'll let you put the paintings on the walls at Kid's place off by 2cm." I looked at Kid and smiled. He looked like he was going to pass out.

We started. I grabbed the ball and dribbled it down the court. Soul tried to intercept but I bounced it between his legs "Black*Star!" I yelled and passed the ball to him. He threw it to Patty who dunked it. I laughed and said to Kid "I wonder which painting I should tip first?" He frowned and growled "Hmmmmm, alphabetical or colour co-ordinated, how I should organise your room." I grinned and said "You're not going to." I caught the ball thrown by Patty and ran down the other end of the court. Soul ran at me from my blind spot and tackled me. He got the ball and made an easy layup. I growled and played the rest of the game very competitively. The team that ended up winning was my team. Kid actually did pass out. By the end of the game Stein and Marie had come down. I saw Maka sitting on a bench reading a book. I grabbed her jumped and dragged her over to the court. I took off my hat and replaced it with my gray beanie. I shoved the hat onto Maka and said "There, you're captain. If your team loses you have to spend a day shopping with your dad." She gawped and said "What! No! NO!" I looked at the others and said "What do you guys think?" Black*star grinned and said "Seems like a good wager." The others nodded. I laughed and went and sat at the side.

I sat next to Marie and Stein. Marie asked me "Do these kids also go to Shibusen?" I nodded and said "Yeah. Tsubaki and Soul are my partners and Black*Star and Maka are my meisters if their weapons get hurt. Kid is my brother, but you knew that and Patty is his weapon." She frowned and asked "Doesn't he have two weapons so it is symmetrical." I grinned and nodded "Liz said that she didn't want to break her nails but knowing her she's gone shopping." I looked at my friends and grinned. I was happy, really happy. Spirit walked up and moaned "I thought I told them not to go out!" I grinned and said "You think that's gonna stop us?" Stein sighed and said "I envy you kids, you have no worries." I put my hands on my hips and said "Hey. It was our job to stop the Kishin. We let you guys down. You think you have it hard. We're kids and going through the exact same thing. We are just trying to go back to our normal lives; even it is only for an hour or two." I sounded the end of the game. Patty, Kid, Black*Star and Soul were chanting "Punishment! Punishment! Punishment!" Tsubaki said "Maybe we can just let this one go." I smirked and said "Nope, you lose, you lose, and you have to deal with it."

She sighed as Maka walked up to her father. She twiddled her thumbs and said "Um, Daddy? Do you maybe wanna go shopping this Sunday?" He fell over and said "What?!" he leant over to the tree and threw up. I made a disgusted face and took a few steps back before laughing silently. Stein took a puff of his cigarette and said "Happy to the point of throwing up. I don't get it?" I smiled and said "Come one Professor. You have to have some feeling in that heart of yours." He looked back to the others, who were doubled over laughing at Maka. I joined them and laughed. I looked at Soul and smiled. I hugged him and said "I'm glad you're alright." He nodded and said "Likewise." Before leaning in and kissing me again. I grinned and hugged him. I walked back over to the side while Black*Star started to pound him with questions about that kiss. Marie was looking at me "What?" I asked. She shook her head and said "It's just that, you're fifteen and you're in a relationship and I'm a death scythe and I haven't met my special someone." I smiled and said "You're kind, funny, pretty and a powerful death scythe, you'll find someone." She smiled and said "Thank you Hotaru." she frowned and said "What does that name mean." I smiled and said "It means firefly, my father calls me the light in the darkness because when I get angry my lines of Sanzu glow, like a firefly." She nodded and said "Oh, that's cool."


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you wanna come down and see Crona?" Maka asked me. My hands balled into foists as I said "That crazy girl that split Soul in half?" She nodded. I smiled and said "yeah, why not." We walked down the halls and said little to nothing to each other. Maka said "She's starting a trial period." I nodded and said "Ok, I'll try not to freak her out too bad." We were walking with Sid when Marie came around the corner with tears in her eyes. She ran over to Sid and said "I'm so lost! I thought I was going to die from hunger! There are so many stairs and twists and turns!" she said flailing her arms about in the air. Sid said "Well, yeah. It is because we teach our students about strength, speed and will." Marie thought that was stupid and asked Maka about the say with her dad. Maka said that her Dad knew almost all the female workers and she got banned from her favourite store. I laughed and said "Get better at basket ball then." She gave me a Maka Chop in return for that.

We got to Crona's cell. When we got in we saw nobody. I took another step inwards and saw Crona in the corner of the room. I frowned and said "Over here Maka." Maka walked over and pulled Crona out of the corner "Why were you there?" Crona muttered quietly "Being in Mr. Corner makes me feel safe." I folded my arms and said "It is not very good to give a name to a place like that." She backed away from me a little bit. I smiled and said "It's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm Hotaru." I didn't hold my hand out; I figured she'd be too scared. Marie walked in and smiled and Crona. Maka said "This is Marie." Marie waved and said "I'm new here too so let's stick together." Sid lent round the side of the door and said "Can we hurry it up in here please?!" Crona sat back in the corner and said "There's a scary blue man looking at us! I don't know how to deal with that!" I walked over to Sid and kicked him out the door. I brushed myself off and said "That's how you deal with it." Ragnarok suddenly burst out of Crona's back. He was really small this time. I laughed as Maka patted him on the head and said "Awwww, you're really cute now that you're smaller." Ragnarok stopped moving completely and suddenly pulled Maka's skirt up. She pulled out a book and punched Ragnarok and Crona in the face with it. Crona cowered in the corner again and whimpered "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Maka shook her hands and said "No, no it wasn't your fault! I should apologise." Crona stood up again. I then said "You know what Ragnarok, you are really cute!" Ragnarok growled. I was happy; I had jeans on so I was good. He grabbed my beanie and threw it to the side. I growled and said "Ugh, you son of a-"Ragnarok interrupted me and said "Wait. Those three lines! Are you a Shinigami?" I nodded and pulled my beanie back on "Yes! I am!" He folded his arms angrily.

We showed Crona around the school. She was scared of the balcony and the stairs. I had to practically drag her down the main hallway, where we met Soul, he tagged along. When we got to the classroom Maka asked "Do you think you'll get use to it?" Crona frowned and said "It is impossible!" I frowned and said "Well, I tried." Maka said to Crona "You should write a poem." Soul started laughing "That's stupid! HAH! A poem!" Maka looked at me. I sighed and said "I got it." I grabbed Soul's jacket and dragged him out the door. I said "Do you really want to get a Maka Chop!" He put hands up and said "NO!" I grinned and said "Didn't think so." He grinned and said "Are you alright? In that meeting, what happened?" I said "I met the death scythes and was told I need to work in the field but also help the death scythes fit in. I need to help Azusa to find the Kishin." He grinned and said "Wow, you're father didn't even give Kid any jobs." I nodded and said "I know." Soul hugged me and said "How scared are you." My smile slipped as tears fell down my cheeks. "I'm terrified!" I cried into his chest. He hugged me and said "It's alright." I smiled and looked into his eyes. I kissed him. I heard giggling. I looked around and said to the giggling girl I didn't know "What?!" They walked away "Exactly!" Soul laughed and said "You have such a way with words." I smiled and said "Thanks Soul. I'm gonna go train." I walked to the training rooms and practiced with my bow and arrow.

About an hour later I was stopped training by Maka. She said "We're going on a mission. We would like you to come along. Crona's coming as well." I nodded and said "Ok, sure, I'm bored anyway." I packed my stuff and met Crona, Soul and Maka by the school stairs. I summoned my skate board and hopped on. Crona, Soul and Maka were going to be on Soul's motor bike. I asked before we left "Where are we going?" Maka looked at the card and handed it to me. She asked if I could put it in my bag. I did. She said "There is a village called the Loew village. The oldest golem has gone on a rampage. It's our duty to find out what happened and why and then we need to stop it." I nodded and said "Well let's go then."

We got to the village in under an hour; at least it was close to death city. I found out on the journey that golems were made to protect but the oldest one may have been infected by the madness. All of the villagers make golems here, that's why there are so many chimneys; almost every house has a kiln. The villager there were frowning and it was all quiet apart from the wind whistling and cogs turning. Maka went to go and ask around the villagers. Maka came back; none of the villagers had said anything. Suddenly a man came out; he had the same gloves on that all the villagers had. He had a sort of spiky hairstyle, his hair was ginger. He had a metal thing over the bridge of his nose. I had a quick look at his soul. It was large and pent up with rage, he was a weapon and he was evil. I frowned, why would someone evil just come out and say "Hi." Like that. I got ready for any surprises and followed the guy. He said that he would take us to the golem. He told us on the way that the golems they made were sold to others because they ward off and fight evil. I sneered and thought to myself 'if they fight evil then why is he not in pieces?!' The guy turned around and asked with a grin "What's wrong." I smiled through my teeth and growled "Nothing." He looked at me suspiciously; I knew he knew that I knew.

If I was going to fight I should probably take my beanie off. I took it off and put it into my bag. This showed my lines of Sanzu and my eyes. He looked at back at me again. This time he said to me with a sharp tone "Why do you look like a Shinigami." I folded my arms and said "Seriously? Are you an idiot or just stupid?! I am a Shinigami and a weapon." I saw anger gleam in his eyes. I smirked.

Suddenly we came to a halt. I heard a heavy thudding and then a massive (MASSIVE!) golem appeared from the trees surrounding the area. Soul transformed into his scythe form and Maka held him. I got ready to fight and put up my shield. I took a closer look at the golem, at its soul. Wait a minute?! It had a soul?! But golems aren't alive. I looked at Maka and asked "You can see it as well? Right?" She nodded. The guy clenched his fists and said "Using the enchanter techniques I encoded my memories into my child's body. I have lived through almost thirty terrible lives to get here and serve my queen. There was a few times where I thought that I would go insane. It's been 800 years." Soul looked at him and said "800 years?" he asked. I nodded and said "I saw his evil soul when we first came here; I just let him lead us until we could kill him." The man laughed as half of his head showed spinning gears. "A weapon?" Soul asked as the man turned into a massive chainsaw and went into the golem's hand.

The golem swung the chainsaw down and Maka and Soul. She dodged it easily and said "If you don't stop now then I will take your soul."I grinned and said "Let's just take it now. Maka nodded. Crona summoned Ragnarok as a sword; he was a lot smaller now. The man was called Giriko. He said "Oh please, the engine wasn't even on." The golem reached down and pulled a chord. The chain saw buzzed and the blades around it spun, making it into a blur. The golem wacked Maka against one of the pillars around the open area. I observed the golem's attacks, they were slow but very powerful, and to avoid them you either had to be fast or have some sort of shield. Maka was in trouble, Crona had black blood, I was fast and had a shield. I was knocked out of my thinking when Crona yelled "MAKA!" I looked around. The golem was about to crush her. I jumped in front of her and made a shield. I got pushed back to start but started to push the golem away. I laughed as Giriko said "What are you doing?!" I grinned and replied "I am a Shinigami and I will protect my friends!" i pushed the golem all the way back with my shield. "Get up and fight!" I said to Maka and Soul. She said "I need to attack from a distance!" I said "I can't do that but I can defend until you do!" She nodded and said "Thanks." Ragnarok said "There is my screech alpha?" I nodded. He went back to his normal form and said "Not even for three pieces of candy." I sighed and said "four?" He shook his head. The golem was now running at us. "FINE FIFTEEN PIECES OF CANDY!" Maka yelled. His eyes grew wide as he said "You guys strike a good deal."The golem was now upon us. It swung its chainsaw down at Crona. Ragnarok put up one arm and managed to hold off the giant chainsaw and the house sized golem. He then flicked his arm upward, throwing the golem off balance and fending it off easily. Ragnarok went back to his sword form and into Crona's hand. "Ready?" Crona asked. Maka and I nodded and got ready to defend or attack.

Crona yelled "Screech alpha!" She sent her shockwave through the ground and at the golem. Maka ran at the golem and sliced its side, cutting through it. Giriko said smugly "We may be old but it's going to take more than that to take us down." Maka didn't back down. The golem raised its arm. It wasn't going to attack normally; this isn't its normal fighting pattern. I then realised where I had seen that type of soul wavelength before. "MAKA! GET AWAY FROM THERE! NOW!" Out of the cut shot thin webs. Maka didn't attack. "I...I can't move." She said. The golem got ready to attack again. Crona was going to go but she wouldn't make it in time. I jumped in front of Maka and put a shield up around us. Soul went back to human form. We brought Maka to the side, Crona was keeping the golem busy but I still had my shield up. I saw Crona hit one of the brick pillars; she had been hit over here. Suddenly black creatures crawled down the trees and over the floor. I said to Crona "Don't freak out on us, okay?" She nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Giriko said "Ah. They're finally here." He jumped up and turned back into his human form. I made my arm transform into a blade, ready to defend the others. He looked at me and said "Oh, you're a weapon?" I nodded and said "Oh, you're still a jerk." He smirked. The spiders crawled up the golem. Crona and I stood in front of Maka and Soul. The spiders took the shape of a woman. I turned to Soul and smiled "Don't go getting a nosebleed now." He frowned and asked "How is your sense of humour back at a time like this?" I shrugged and said "It never left." Crona stepped back when she saw the woman. I said "You said you wouldn't freak out!" She shivered and said "I didn't realise it was a witch you were talking about!" I said to the woman "You're the heretic witch, Arachne. Aren't you?" She opened her eyes. Her eyes had cob webs in them. She said "It's nice to meet you children, I've been looking forward to this." I frowned and said "I would say the same but then I would be lying." She looked right at me and said "Hotaru," she then looked at the others "Maka, Soul, and Crona." She looked back to me and said "That sweet kiss that you and Soul shared on the dance floor was quite moving." I growled "How would you know that?!" She looked to Soul and Maka "Last night you two had a fight about who burnt the curry, it was Soul, he forgot to turn off the stove and burnt it." I growled again "You didn't answer my question." She said "I've been observing through the eyes of my spiders for 800 years." I nodded and said "I understand now, you split your body into the spiders and put your soul in the golem. What else do you know?" She pierced me with her burning hot glare and said "I know of your fears, you fear power, you fear being alone." Giriko laughed and said "What kind of person is afraid of power." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. I said "Shut your trap or I'll come and shut it for you. If you go picking fights with a God of death I can't guarantee your soul's safety." He took a step forward as if to challenge me. I smiled, I was trying to get him worked up, and he'd then make a stupid mistake." She put her hand out, stopping him "You are really quite cunning, aren't you, young Shinigami." I shook my head and said "No. But a rock is more cunning that him." He growled "Why you little-" I grinned and interrupted him "If you don't agree with me then just come over here and fight me." He grinned as a saw appeared around his feet. He squatted down and went at full speed towards me. I put an invisible shield up, which he wacked into. I bent down next to him and said "Dumbass."

Arachne looked up and said "What is that." I looked around but couldn't see anything. I used Senrigan to have a look. I smiled as I saw Justin Law pull up in his car with his music. I looked back to Arachne and said "Back up apparently." Giriko was now on his feet. He asked Arachne "Why did her eyes change just then?" She looked at him and said "It was Senrigan, an ability possessed by only one other death scythe in the world."

She looked to Crona and said "Well, well, well. My sister's daughter. Doesn't look like you've had much love." Tears appeared in the corners of Crona's eyes. "I can give you happiness if you come with me?" I stood in front of Crona and said "She has friends now." Arachne said "If you come with us I can be your meister and then you'll never be alone." I gasped "W...what?" She smiled and said "I will be your meister because I know it's hard, both your meisters already have weapons." I took a step forward. Soul said "Hotaru." I looked back and winked. I took another step towards Arachne before yelling "Oh please! I can fight on my own! I don't need a personal meister! I help my friends and that's it! You didn't see me falter in this battle! Did you?!" I spat on the ground in front of her and walked back towards Maka and Soul. "Take your shield down then." Giriko said. "Ok." I said bluntly. "What? That easily?" he asked. I nodded and said "There are trees here, I'm good." I took my shield down and jumped into the trees. I hung down off the branch using my legs and said "I can easily hide, fight and run around in the tree tops." Giriko was about to attack me when Justin came between us. I waved and said "It'll have to wait until next time." I hopped down from the tree in front of Soul and Maka. I looked around at Soul; he was smirking, I shrugged and asked "What? Making him angry is fun." He just smiled and shook his head.

By the time I looked back around Justin and Giriko were talking. Justin wasn't answering Giriko. Giriko had this one vain in his head that looked like in was about to burst. I laughed at his face. "Just take out the earphones you cocky bastard!" Justin smiled and said "I can read your lips without hearing you. And may I just say that language you use, that is not acceptable in front of the students of Shibusen AND Shinigami's daughter." Giriko yelled "What?! You've been able to understand me all this time; you just didn't bother to speak to me?! That really pisses me off!" Arachne said "Giriko." Giriko whirled around and yelled "What do you want woman?!" She sighed and said "You should know by now that I detest children who shout." He calmed down and said "How may I be of service mam?" She nodded and said "Better. The golem's energy is just about drained, we need to retreat." He frowned "Retreat?" Giriko asked. She nodded and said "There is someone waiting for us, but don't worry, you will have chance to kill that death scythe and the Shinigami." Arachne hopped down from her perch and into Giriko's arms. He said "The rest is up to you golem, I couldn't care less about you brats." Giriko carried Arachne bridal style out of the forest on his saw leg things. Justin yelled "You're not getting away!" Emith, the golem, attacked Crona. She blocked it but only just. Justin started praying. I took a look at his soul wavelength; it was growing because of the prayer! He jumped high into the air and yelled "Law abiding silver gun!" A blade beam shot out of his arm and cut off the golem's head. "Now then, let us all bow our heads in prayer." I growled and summoned my skateboard. I said "I can catch up to them!" He grabbed my arm and said "No, it would be no use, for now, let's just help Maka." I nodded and dismissed the skateboard in a flurry of black and purple skulls.

We put Maka in the coffin since there was no other way to carry her. She yelled "Guys! I'm not actually dead you know?!" We ignored her. Crona walked over and said "I found some flowers!" She dropped flowers onto the coffin. She started crying. Maka yelled at us "Please! Stop, I'm not dead!" We paused before cupping our hands behind our ears "Sorry, what was that?" She growled at us "OH COME ON! I KNOW AT LEAST ONE OF YOU CAN READ LIPS!"

On the way back Crona sat in the car with Justin. The car was pulling the coffin with Maka in. Soul and I were on his motorbike. We rode back to school and took Maka to the infirmary.

The next day when everyone was in school we all went to Maka in the infirmary. Soul was feeding Maka since she was paralysed. The school now had a new nurse; Mira Nygus. She was also Sid's partner; those two had an undead theme going on. She wore bandages and looked like a mummy whereas Sid was a zombie. She said "The magic should wear off in a few days, for now rest up and enjoy yourself." I nodded and said "Thank you." I looked around and face palmed. "What are you doing Kid?" I asked. He pointed to the shelf and said "Organising everything symmetrically." I sighed angrily. Black*Star said "I the almighty black*Star will make you feel better Maka! By signing your forehead!" I sighed as Black*Star went up to Maka and wrote his signature on her forehead and drawing a moustache on her. Tsubaki cried out "Oh! Sorry Maka! Black*Star!" She grabbed a cloth and tried to rub it off. Patty and I were laughing at...well...everything. Tsubaki rubbed and rubbed at the pen but it wouldn't come off. She said reassuringly "Oh well, I'm sure it will come off soon."

Sid walked through the door and asked "Nygus? Hotaru? Do you have a minute?" I nodded and walked out to Sid with Nygus. He said "Azusa has found one of Arachnophobia's bases. They are building a new demon tool. Azusa wants us to go inside to find out the lay out and find out about the enemy. After that we need to destroy the demon tool." Nygus nodded and guessed "So she wants you and me to go." Sid nodded and turned to me "Azusa wants you up there so that you can both use senrigan quicker." I nodded and said "I'll go up now." I ran into the infirmary and said "I need to go and help one of the death scythes, I'll be back soon." Maka said "Bye." I waved and grabbed my bag. I skateboarded to the trailer near the Arachnophobia base, "Good afternoon Azusa." She nodded and said "I would like you to push your senrigan to its extent and help me. One team will be entering the building from the south, you will direct them and map the lay out. I will be using the map you draw to direct Sid and Nygus to the tool so they can destroy it. I nodded and said "Ok, let's do this."

When the team entered the building I was connected to the leader with headphones and microphones. I said to the head of the team I was leading "Ok, resonate with me now." I felt the soul resonance and said "Senrigan!" I already had a paper and pen in front of me. My pen whirled over the paper and created a perfect map for thirty metres in front of where the team was. "If I map the whole think you guys will need to go further in? It is your choice?" I heard murmuring on the other side. "We're prepared for death, let's go." I smiled and said "Ok, proceed for 2 metres and take a left turn, keep going straight and take the forth right. That will get you far enough in." I heard a bit of static then "We're going now." I nodded and said to Azusa "It's going well on my side. What about yours?" She nodded and said "Fine, now get back to work." I nodded and focused on the map in front of me. I moved it over so that Azusa could see what I already had. She nodded and started directing Sid and Nygus. When my team was there I heard "Okay, we are there." I nodded and said "Senrigan!" I mapped out the rest of the facility and said "Okay, get out of there," I heard the man say "Yes, heading out n-"He was cut off by something. I said "Hello? Hello!" I heard his voice, he was panting and talking quietly but I could hear him. "What's wrong?!" I asked. He panted "There is a samurai, and a blue-haired boy from Shibusen fighting him!" I said "Get out of there now!" I took off the headphones and said to Azusa "The map is complete; I need to go and help my meister!" She nodded, she knew what a friend Black*Star was to me.

I hopped on my skateboard and flew through the skies. I landed where I saw with my senrigan and saw Black*Star and Tsubaki fighting a Samurai. I studied his fighting, his attacks were different from anything I had seen before, and they were fast and powerful and always swift. I waited for a moment before deciding that fighting long range would be better. I pulled the bow and some arrows out of my bag. I shot the arrow directly at him. It would have buried deep into his shoulder blades but he spun around and caught it! "I know your presence, come out now." I jumped down from the tree with my bow in my hand. He said "You're quiet and talented, I can already tell. But why would you come here?" I walked over to Black*Star and Tsubaki and said "I came to protect my partners." He asked "Do you have any sword skills?" I shook my head and smirked "None what so ever." I put my invisible shield up. He swung his sword at me. It hit the shield and rebounded. He asked "What is this?" I pulled off my beanie and said "The power of a Shinigami. Now if you excuse me I need to find my friends." I kept my shield up as I said "Senrigan!" I saw where the others were and sighed "Few, three of my team made it out alive." I said to Tsubaki and Black*Star "I'll go into my weapon form and then Black*Star, you use me and Tsubaki in her enchanted sword form." He nodded and said "yes." I transformed into my weapon form and said to Black*Star "You don't need to attack with me but I can defend you easier this way." He nodded and said "Thanks Hotaru." I looked around the place and saw a little girl. I came out of my weapon form and said "Who is that?" The little girl was with a mosquito man. The man fighting looked back and said "That is the witch Angela." Tears appeared in the corners of my eyes as I held my arms out and said "An." The little witch ran from mosquito and jumped into my arms. I hugged her and asked "How are you?" She giggled and said "Mifune has been taking care of me." Mifune asked "What?" I smiled and said "A few years ago this witch was on my father's list. I was sent to kill her, as my first target ever. I got to her and saw that she was kind. The sway of magic hadn't gotten a hold of her yet. I let took some of her blood, see?" I pulled up Angela's sleeve, revealing a small scar. "I let her go but was devastated when I found that she had been captured by someone else, I guess you saved her like I had." Mifune smiled at me and asked Angela "Is this true An?" She nodded and said "Yeah! Taru let me go but it hurt when she cut me!" I smiled and said "Yeah. Sorry about that An."Mifune looked to me and said "Why the next grim reaper let her go?" I looked at him and said "No. I denied to position of the next Grim Reaper, which will go to my brother. I let her go because she shouldn't be on the list. People say that my Father decides on who is evil. I say we decide for ourselves. Just like that Hag Arachne is evil." At that point I put Angela down and grabbed my bow and arrow again and shot at the tree. It speared a spider through the middle. The spider evaporated in a cloud of blackness. I said to Angela "Now go back to the mosquito man, okay?" She hugged me one more time and said "Bye Taru!" I wiped the tears from my eyes and said "Bye An." I sat on the side thinking about Angela while Black*Star, Tsubaki and Mifune fought.

In the end Black*Star walked over to me angrily and said "Come on, fight's over, let's go." I nodded and said "Sure." I waved good bye to Mifune and Angela. I stopped when a shot was fired. It hit the side of the mosquito and blew off his arm. 'Nice job Azusa' I thought to myself. Mifune went into Azusa's blind spot. I said to him before leaving "Take care of Angela." He nodded. I left waited in the tree with Black*Star and Tsubaki. Black*Star looked really down in the dumps so I asked "Do you wanna ride my skateboard in the sky?" He grinned and said "Hell yeah!" I summoned the skateboard and said "I'll make it fly and you can hold Tsubaki and me in our weapon forms, for you to control it we'll have to make a three way soul resonance." He nodded. I turned into my weapon form but made my sheath a little bigger, that was hard. Tsubaki came into the sheath in her ninja blade mode. I said to Black*Star "Soul resonance." We performed soul resonance easily and quickly. I said "I'll take over if you don't wasn't to skate anymore. Just let me get it in the air." I made the skateboard hover and we flew back to Shibusen. Black*star was actually really good on my skateboard.

When we got back it was time for classes to start, we had skated slower than normal so we skated through the night and got there at seven. I ran into class and sat next to Maka, who had now recovered.


	11. Chapter 11

I was sitting next to Soul and Maka. I hugged Soul hello and waved at Maka. "How are you feeling?" I asked Maka. "Fine and ready to learn!" She said. I groaned and rested my head on my arms "That makes one of us." I murmured before going to sleep.

I woke up to someone shouting "HOTARU!" I sat up and said "What." Once my vision cleared I said "Oh, sorry Professor Stein. I haven't had much sleep for a while." Stein crossed his arms and said "Maybe you'd like to share with the class what you were doing for that while." I stretched and said "Gladly." I looked around and said "First I was dealing with the new witch Arachne and one of the first ever weapons. Then I was on a mission with the death scythe Azusa. Then I used my shield against a trained samurai and then I had to ride home through the night with Tsubaki and Black*Star, plus my back really hurts from staying in weapon form that long. I arrived back here about," I looked at the clock "Half an hour ago." I finished. The class looked at me. I said "What! Stop staring." One of the girls said from the back row "She gets all the good missions, just because she's a Grim Reaper." I frowned and said "For your information I was called on those missions by my friends and a death scythe because of my abilities, there was nothing to do with me being a Grim Reaper." I turned around and folded my arms in anger. I looked around and realised that black*Star still wasn't in class.

Maka and Liz were chatting. Stein threw a knife near Tsubaki's head. "Stop whispering." He said calmly. Tsubaki went pale and stammered "Me?" Maka and Liz said "Sorry Tsubaki." She nodded and said "It's alright." Suddenly the door flew open and in walked Black*Star. "Another duel?" Stein asked. Black*Star nodded and said "Yeah, Marie was my witness." Stein asked "What was the outcome?" Black*Star grinned and said "I'm going to transcend the gods! Of course I won." I sighed and muttered "Oh Black*Star, how can I even match soul wavelengths with him." Stein sighed and said "And the result is you're late. Go wait outside." I smirked, that's what he gets. "Damn!" he muttered under his breath as he went out. I looked over at Tsubaki; she had been quiet and a little sad. I said to Maka "Man, that's his tenth duel so far without Tsubaki, and he's won all of them." Stein then looked around at everyone and said "Because of Arachnophobia's awakening we must learn to combat them. Our lesson today will be on duel arts!" I smiled; at least we weren't dissecting an endangered species anymore. "We will just practice today. Will the following students please come to the front," He looked at some paper he was holding "Ox and Harvar, Maka and Soul, Black*Star and last but not least Hotaru." Black*Star walked in. Wait, why was he sweating, he was just waiting in a corridor? Stein continued to say "Black*Star, you'll probably destroy the school if you had Tsubaki so you will fight alone." Black*Star nodded, the rest of us walked to the front of the classroom.

Stein said calmly "I want you to attack me for real, like you want to rip my chest open." I frowned, even if we were trying it would be impossible, Stein's just too good. Stein twisted the screw in his head and said fiercely "Come on then, I'll dissect you." Soul looked at me and asked "What does he mean by that." I thought for a moment before replying "It means 'come at me bro'," Soul grinned and nodded. I got into a fighting stance and readied myself for any attacks, but if I knew how Stein fights then he will defend and let us fight each other. Soul and Harvar transformed into their weapon forms. Suddenly Black*Star ran at Stein. I slapped my forehead that was never, ever, in a million years going to work. Maka, Ox and I stayed still when Black*Star was doing this. Stein dodged easily, like always. He said to the rest of us "Why are you just standing there. Over analysing will be your death." I shrugged and retorted "Or our saviour." Ox dashed over from the other side of Stein and yelled "Lightniiiing Kiiiiiiiing!" Stein grabbed Black*Star and spun around. Now Black*Star was in front of Ox and Stein was using him as a shield. While Black*Star was being electrocuted I ran over to Stein and tried to throw a punch, he caught my fist and flipped me. I landed with a grunt on the floor and found my face bleeding. I got up straight away. Stein mocked "You're weak!" I grinned and said "No, just testing something." Stein asked "What." I grinned even brighter and explained "I was testing whether I could use brute force, but no, you easily beat me with strength but I'm fast. I go for your throat, and then you nerve endings." Stein grinned and said "You've got the hang of this." I shrugged and said "Being even just one second ahead of your opponent can mean light or death." Stein gasped as he realised Maka and Soul were running at him from behind. That was my plan, looks like the others caught on. I was being a decoy while they needed to find a place to strike. Black*Star was back and beside Maka and Soul. We were actually going to win this! But, no. Maka swung Soul who hit Black*Star in the face, Black*Star flew at the wall and led there. Black*Star got up and ran to Maka. He put his hands on her shoulders and started shaking her around like a ragdoll. I heard Ox yell "Lightniiiiiing Kiiiiiiing!" He then proceeded to electrocute Maka, Soul and Black*Star. "Ox! You idiot!" We all yelled. Black*Star then yelled, in a rage fit, "I QUIT! I QUIT! Professor, Hotaru and I are going to kick his ass now, so stand witness!" I sighed and walked next to Black*Star. Stein nodded and watched.

Ox stood on one side of the room while Black*Star and I were on the other. Ox said smugly "Oh please, you two don't have a chance. I never liked you any way." I folded my arms and pouted "Hey. I've beat you before and Black*Star is easily better than me." Ox started to say something else but I nodded at Black*Star. We both ran at Ox at an incredible speed at the same time and punched him at exactly the same time. "SHUT UP!" Black*Star and I yelled. Ox flew! He went to the other side of the classroom and wacked into the first row of seats. Patty had come down and now we were rolling on our backs, laughing our heads off, while Stein stated "My my. In a lesson on teamwork you've beaten each other senseless." I laughed even harder and said "It's not like he had any sense to start off with!" Maka walked over and pulled me to my feet. Stein actually looked angry for once when he asked "You think this is a game?" I shook my head "On the contrary, I think that this is one of the most serious matters I will ever participate in. I am treating this like any other mission because that is how I deal with stress." Stein retorted with "What if something happens to your friends or you brother." I let my calm demeanour leave as I growled darkly "If anyone harms my friends or brother then I will kill them in the most terrible and gruesome way that I can, send them to hell and make sure there is someone to torture them there." Stein must have heard how serious I was because he left it there.

After school I said "Why don't we throw a party?! For Crona?" Maka nodded and said "Yeah! I'll go and tell Crona, Tsubaki and Hotaru can cook their amazing at it and Liz, Patty and Kid and do invites." I nodded. I saw Liz looking at me. I sighed "Yes, you can invite some cute boys." She fist punched the air "Yes! Hotaru, you are amazing." I nodded and said smugly "I know." Soul grinned. I smiled back. Liz nudged my ribs and said "You alright?" I nodded and replied "Yeah, why?" She laughed and said "Because you're blushing from ear to ear." I looked at her and said "Well, yeah, we have kissed you know!" I walked over to Soul and hugged him "Can't wait to see you there." He hugged me back and said "I'll see you soon." I nodded and said "Of course." I summoned my skateboard and skated home.

When the party had started there were a load of people. But you would come to a party if you were invited by a Shinigami as well. I was wearing some black leggings and a long white jumper with a black skull on it, my skull necklace and Liz insisted on me wearing the black beanie with the sparkly skull on, as opposed to my usual plain gray one. Tsubaki and I had spent at least an hour making some amazing food, we also exchanged recipes. I saw Liz with some kind of cute guy. I went over to Patty and Black*Star and whispered a plan in their ears. Soul asked "What was that about?" I grinned and laughed "You'll see." As Liz was talking to him Patty ran over and hugged Liz "Mummy! I found you! Mummy!" The guy gasped and exclaimed, sounding slightly horrified, "Having a child at that age?!" To make things worse Black*Star ran over and hugged Liz "I found you! Mummy!" The guy ran away from Liz. I burst out laughing with Patty and Black*Star. Liz ran after us, completely consumed by rage. I led her into the kitchen and said to her "I made this." She frowned. I smiled and opened it. It smelled amazing. I handed it to her and said "I made this so you could go and pick some cute guy up. Say you made it." She grinned and ran off; she said "Thanks Hotaru." it looked like her rage had gone. I yelled "Okay! She's gone." Black*Star and Patty came out from behind the wall. We all burst out in a laughing fit. I stood up and went back to Soul. "Nice one." he said, I gave him a high five and replied "it should be! I thought it up." He grinned. His gaze travelled to my beanie "That's the one you wore when we first kissed." I nodded and said "Yeah." I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned closer and closer until our lips were touching. I pulled away and hugged him "I think I'd break down without you." He smiled and hugged me close to his chest.

Soul had his arm around my waist as we walked over to the others. Liz smiled and said "Ohhh! The love birds are here!" I smiled and looked up at Soul. Crona was there, with Black*Star next to her. I pointed my finger and said "If you hurt her then I will end you." He grinned and said "Oh please, Black*Star would never hurt her! I will kill anyone who does!" Crona rubbed her arm and said "Geez, why are you all so nice to me." I smiled kindly and replied "Because we are your friends." Suddenly Ragnarok appeared and said loudly "If your friends then gimme something to eat?!" I smiled and grabbed a dish off the table. I fed some to Ragnarok and said "Here. We cooked this especially for you." He gobbled it down quickly, he loved it! Crona was smiling and so were we, we were all happy.

Liz thanked Soul for bringing some music to dance to. Maka saw the piano and other instruments in our room. She grabbed Soul's elbow and said pleadingly "Hey! Why don't you play the piano?!" He shook his head and said "No, I'll be back in a moment, just going to the bathroom." I nodded and let him leave. "Awwww, he chickened out." Liz said. She then said "Soul can actually play the piano?" Maka nodded and said sadly "Only once, when we met. He said 'this is the kind of person I am' then he played a dark and sad piece on the piano, ever since that moment we've been partners." I smiled and said "That's a sweet story." She nodded and left that subject alone.

Suddenly Patty and Kid ran over. Patty said to me "Hey sis!" she called me that sometimes because Liz and I both acted like sisters towards us so I either called her sis or Patty. I waved. Kid said "I just received word from father, we need to go now." I stamped my foot "Why us?!" Kid replied "I know, I want to stay here to, but it's because we are the most mobile of most people, so we are going to the Sahara desert." I sighed "I'm okay with cold weather, it's just warm weather that I hate, so don't expect me to be happy!" Kid shook his head "As long as we get what we are meant to then we're good." I nodded and said "Fine!" He said "Cover up, use your Shinigami cloak if possible. The sun will roast you otherwise." I nodded and went to go and get changed. I said to Maka "Tell Soul where I am, I'll be back tomorrow." she nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Kid and I looked pretty much the same, apart from some height difference, with our cloaks and masks on. I asked about our mission on the way there. Kid said that there is a demon on the train and we need to receive it, Arachnophobia is also after it though. The train hasn't stopped in 100 years because it was powered by the tool. Father had chosen us because of our speed on skateboards. The train runs at 500km/h. normally the skin of a Shinigami does not burn but unfortunately it burns my skin and not Kid's, but he wore the cloak anyway. We slid down many sand dunes to get to a train station in the middle of the desert.

Kid couldn't wait to see the train, it was always on time, or so the legends say. There was a small person on the platform already. I saw straight away that it was a witch, but instead I just observed it. I slid up my mask and continued to observe the witch. Liz said "Hello." when the witch didn't reply Patty, the heat was getting to her, yelled "HEY! Shorty! At least return the greeting!" I stopped Patty from yelling and waited for the witch to say something "Chi chi chi." The witch said. Patty started to yell, I stopped her and said "Why don't you go and play in the sand with Liz?!" Patty smiled and said "YEAH! Let's make a sandcastle!" I nodded and shoed her off. Kid and I looked at the time table we had of the train. Kid said "Should be here soon." I sighed "Good, I don't know if Patty or I could take the heat." He shook his head and said "You're over reacting." Is tamped my foot and yelled "That's easy for you to say! You inherited the non-burnable skin of a Shinigami! I didn't inherit that from father!" Kid sighed and said "Calm down, let's just get what we came here for and get out of the desert." I nodded. I took a side-glance at the witch; her soul wavelength had been quivering since I mentioned that we were Shinigami's.

Kid took out a pocket watch "Wait! When did you get that?" I asked, it was a bit like how Maka randomly pulled out books from anywhere. Kid said sadly "At this rate it will be late." I rolled my eyes "Oh I'm sorry that something isn't perfect in this world." Kid and I both got into a massive fight. Liz and Patty walked over. Liz said "You guys are brother and sister and one day you may not have each other. So be nice!" I nodded and said to them "Sorry Kid, thank you Liz and you Patty." They smiled and nodded.

Suddenly the train came out of nowhere. When they said it was fast, they meant it! Kid and I felt a witch's soul wavelength. I gasped; it was the witch on the platform. She flew to the back of the train where there was already a guy in a big orange suit. Kid asked "Who is that?!" I looked at the guy more closely "I study assassins. That is the arachnophobia assassin, fisher king!" I heard a small 'croak'. I looked around and yelled "Kid!" He looked around. There was a bomb on the floor. "Crap." he said before we were sent flying off of the platform. We got up quickly. Liz and Patty turned into their gun forms and were in Kid's hands. We summoned our skateboards and hopped on. "We're already really behind, we need to go really fast!" he nodded. We pushed ourselves to go faster after the train.

We caught up to the train very fast, one thing was for sure, they didn't know how fast we were. When the assassin saw us he immediately fired an attack, it was easy to dodge because we saw it early. Kid started to fire at the enemy when there was a large explosion near us. "What is that?!" Kid asked. I looked up and saw the witch "Bombs, but it looks like she's running out, use the smoke as cover!" Kid nodded "Good thinking." he said. He made Patty fire Liz while he rode, it was easier. We came to a hill in the sand "360 degree kick flip!" we both yelled before doing that trick on the hill. When we landed Patty was spinning around. Liz yelled "What are you two thinking?!" Kid replied calmly "These hills are perfect," then I finished off "It would be an insult not to do some tricks while we're here." I heard Liz sigh and say "You two may have epic fights but you have similar personalities." I laughed and said "Another hill coming up!" Kid and I did another trick "3600 rotation! No hander!" We landed again and were on top of the train this time. Kid said to Patty "Back to weapon form." Patty nodded "Right!"

The witch from earlier flew down and her whiskers grew and glowed, she must be one of those Mizune witches. I yelled to Kid "We need to get inside!" he nodded; we swung into the train using the windows. I was looking around and not really paying attention when Kid yelled "Quick!" I looked back to Kid and saw instantly that the assassin had broke the connection of the train cars, now we were stopping. The assassin was jumping. I saw what I needed to do. Kid threw Patty and Liz; they grabbed onto the assassins ankles. I jumped after them and held on to their ankles with one hand and held onto Kid with the other hand. The assassin used a rope and pulled us all into the front train cars; we were safe, for now.

The assassin fired a lot of shots at us. "He must really want this if he is using this much fire power inside a train car." Kid nodded and said "But we have some more smoke and look." I looked around behind me. The Mizune witch's whiskers had cut through his cannon. I looked at Kid and said "I'll go, I'm better at close range than you." Kid nodded and said "You're not good at it at all but you're better than me." I nodded and ran through the smoke and punched him as hard as I could, surprisingly he wasn't very strong. I grinned as he wacked into the side of the train. He then threw his own punch, I didn't manage to dodge in time so it hit my cheek. Now I was angry. I round house kicked him and sent him into the next car along, the first car which is where the demon tool was kept. He stood up and looked at the demon tool and said "The demon tool belongs to Arachne." Kid ran in and ran up to the assassin "The demon tool is mine!" He punched the assassin in the stomach; the assassin flew up into the air and was knocked out. I nodded and smiled "Wow, didn't know you were that strong." Patty and Liz turned back into their human forms as Kid pulled out the spring from the box. Kid pulled it out and muttered "Evil demon tool...disgusting." The assassin stirred. I turned around and threatened to knock him out again. He pushed himself to his feet and said "You Shibusen kids...don't know anything, that is the tool that the sorcerer Eibon created."

Kid snorted "Eibon? That loser? He's evil filth." I nodded in agreement. The assassin said "Eibon and Shinigami are the same." I raised my foot above the assassins head and growled "Don't mock our father." Kid and I pulled down our hoods, this was one of those rare days that I wasn't wearing a beanie. The assassin coughed when I grabbed his breathing tube. He stuttered "You're his kids?" I nodded suspiciously. The assassin then said smugly "I'll show you something, open the box that the eternal spring was stuck into." I frowned and hissed "Why would we do something that filth like you say?" Kid put his hand on my shoulder and said "It's alright, I'll open it, and you keep an eye on him." I nodded. I made my arm transform into a blade and pressed it to the assassin's throat. The assassin laughed and said "You're a weapon." I nodded and growled "Got a problem with that?!" The assassin shook his head and watched Kid. Kid pulled open the box and gasped. I walked over to where Kid was standing, dragging the assassin behind me and was also dumbstruck. On the box was the name Eibon and then underneath it, Death, father? Kid said "It can't be!" I frowned and pointed at the writing "It's defiantly father's writing, but why is his signature here?!" Patty and Liz walked over and said "What is it guys?" The assassin chuckled darkly and said to Kid smugly "Is there another name there? Next to the Eibon filth, whose signature is it?" I looked at the assassin and yelled "What the hell is this! What does it mean?!" I kicked the assassin around his head so hard that he skidded to a halt at the end of the car; I looked in horror at the two names. Suddenly the witch walked in and said "Chi." I looked behind her. "Sid!" I said in surprise. The witch flew out the window and Sid stabbed a knife into the assassin. Sid said "You kids can take a break. Who wants this guy's soul?" I looked over at Kid and said "Do you want it?" He shook his head "No, if I took it then either Liz or Patty would have one more than the other." I nodded and plucked the soul from the air. I put it down in my throat and swallowed it. Ahhhhh, nothing like a good soul in the afternoon. Another man in a cloak like Liz and Patty's walked in and said "The witch got away."Sid shook his head and said "We have our target, it doesn't matter anymore." I sighed and said "I can't wait to get back to my bed." We walked out of the train and started to go home. While we were walking Kid said "We need to go and check out a book." I sighed and said "Do you have your student identification with you?" He shook his head and said "No, I left it at home, that's why you'll need to come."

We got to the library and looked through loads of books. We were trying to find something about Eibon, or father or demon tools, anything that could give us a clue about why father's name was on that train. I asked Kid "Who is Eibon?" he shrugged and tried to find the answer himself. I said "I'm going to go and find a book on It." he nodded and continued doing what he was doing. I pushed out my chair and walked over to the desk. I pulled out my student identification and showed it to the tall man on duty. I said "I need to research a man whose information is in a level 4 book, his name is Eibon." The man took my card off of me and said "I'm am so terribly sorry, you know the rules, students with one or two stars may access up to level one, those with three stars may access level two, faculty has access to level three and level four is strictly for death scythes and senior technicians. You are only a one star student." I sighed and said "Please look at the back of my card." He nodded and flipped the card around, showing the Shinigami family crest. He gasped and said "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were Shinigami's daughter. I will go and bring the requested book." I nodded, smiled and said "Thank you." I sighed, I didn't mind being on this level, it was just going through all this trouble because if I asked father he would either keep it a secret or change the subject but I needed to find out about why father's name was on that train.

The man walked out and said "I apologise for earlier Hotaru." I nodded and said "That's fine, but did you find the book I requested." He nodded and said "I found one book in the level four blocks about Eibon, but, I'm sorry, it appears that this book was borrowed a month ago and has not been returned to the library." I shook my head and said "That's fine but I need to know who has it so I can get it from them." The man looked at a card he was holding and said "About that...I'm sorry but I cannot tell you because not even I know. We do have a signature, the letter M." I looked around at Kid and said loudly "Kid! Come over here! We have a problem!" he nodded and walked over to where I was. "What is the problem?" Kid asked me. I pointed at the signature and said "There was only one book to do with Eibon, someone has it and has not returned it, and they only left a signature of the letter M." Kid looked at the signature. Kid and I thought deeply. The book was borrowed on April 1st, the eve of the anniversary of Shibusen's founding, the day of the attack of the Kishin! M, April the 1st, it couldn't be, could it? Kid and I both said in unison "Medusa?!" I stamped my foot and growled "When I get my hands on that witch, so help me I will-" Kid put his hand on my shoulder and said "Calm down, we all know what you're capable of." I nodded and forced myself to calm down. We went home and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I skated to school the next morning, very early and went to the library to try and find more stuff about Eibon or father, I doubt I would be able to though. I was in the library when I saw Hiro. I walked over to him and said "What you reading?" he showed me the book and said "I'm reading about the holy sword Excalibur." I frowned and made the disgusted face that everyone who has ever met Excalibur does. I said "Sure, I, um, got to go." I shuffled away and went back to my own books before going to class when the bell went. I went to normal classes and nothing unusual happened.

The next day I was walking to school when I saw Black*Star and Tsubaki, I walked with them for the rest of the time. We chatted about fighting techniques against different enemies. When we got to school three kids had been chucked across the yard. I frowned as Tsubaki asked "Fighting? Already, this early in the day?" I nodded and said "Apparently." I frowned as I squinted through the dirt in the air and said in surprise "Hiro?!" Hiro said "Fools! That's what you get for treating me so badly." Black*Star frowned and said "How did he...do all of this?" I shrugged and said "Why ya looking at me? I dunno! Geez, figure stuff out for yourself sometime!" Out of the dirt which made Black*Star and I make a disgusted face, Excalibur. "Ugh, it's him." Black*Star said. Excalibur said triumphantly "Fool. My legend dates back to the twelfth century you see. It began on a midsummer's day with the sun blazing overhead. No, wait. It was a blustery autumn day. I was the unsavory fellow back when it all started. This was in the winter as I recall. I remember the tough crowd, all the hot babes fought over me that summer. Yes. Yes that's right, it was summer. A scorching midsummer day. I was a dangerous man at the time. And yet, refined somehow. Everyone thought so. They still think so to this day. Although, maybe they didn't think so as much back then. But they definitely said I was dangerous, I'm sure of it...And I know I've always been refined so they must have been thinking it. Yes. Yes indeed. Everyone thought and said and talked about how amazing I was. I'm still amazing of course, but no longer the bad boy that I was back then. On that chilled, frozen winter day. I will continue the re-telling of my legend; but first, there will be a five minute break. Stand still and await my return." Excalibur started to walk off. Black*Star stormed over to him and yelled "Get back here!" Excalibur said "What do you want. It hasn't been five minutes yet. Wait, haven't I seen you before?" Black*Star put his hands on his hips and said "Yeah! When I we-"Excalibur pointed his cane at Black*Star and said "Don't you know how to wait for me, ignorant fool!" Hiro looked at Black*Star and said "He picked on me too." Black*Star snorted and said "I picked on you?! Didn't you know that I was just playing!" I walked over to Black*Star into Hiro's view and said "I am impressed that you managed to stand him." Hiro laughed and said "Oh please, how is he annoying? I can easily obey the 1000 rules he has for me to be his meister. Actually, it's rather refreshing, why? Can't you stand something like this?" I shook my head and said "I'd rather listen to Black*Star rambling about how great he is than listen to the word 'fool' come from his mouth." I pointed at Excalibur. Black*Star said "How can you put up with that 5 hour story telling party?!" Excalibur gazed into space and said "Bow that you mention it, my legend started this time on a Tuesday or Wednesday." Black*Star folded his arms and yelled "If you're going to interrupt then at least make up your mind first!" Excalibur continued "Maybe it was a Saturday." Black*Star yelled "That's it! I'm gonna kill you!" Excalibur looked at him and said "Wanna fight?" Kirikou walked over along with Kid, they wanted to fight Excalibur as well. Black*Star turned to me and asked "Do you wanna fight him as well?" I put up my hands and said "You may be strong but trust me when I say, only an idiot would go up against Excalibur," Black*Star started to yell at me but I put my hand up and said "And Black*Star, yes, I am calling you an idiot." Hiro laughed and said "The girl knows what she's talking about." I whirled around and set my fiery gaze upon him. I stormed over and held his shirt, lifting him off the ground. I growled "If you hurt them, I will kill you, holy sword or not." I dropped him to the floor and walked back into the crowed. Hiro got up and smirked "It's only because you have a crush on me!" I rolled my eyes and said "Oh please, I have someone else." At that moment Soul walked over and put his arm around my waist. I smiled and pecked his lips "Hey Soul." I said. I looked back at Hiro and frowned, he looked a little sad for some reason, oh well.

The fight ended with a big bang and Kirikou, Kid and Black*Star on the floor. I slapped my forehead and muttered under my breath "I told them, but noooo, they didn't want to listen. I don't even know why I try anymore." I dragged them out of the battle and made sure they recovered. I went to go and train. I punched at the dummy and used throwing knives at a target. I was getting changed when I heard screaming. I looked around the room and saw Hiro; he was watching us all getting changed. I opened my mouth in shock and yelled "What the hell?!" I pulled my top on and walked over to him. I grabbed his hair and pulled him along the floor and to the door. I opened the door and threw him out. I got changed and walked outside with all the other girls. I said to them "We need to find Sid and tell him about it." They all nodded angrily. We found a pink haired girl and her partner, I looked at her Soul, and she was a witch? Oh well, I'll deal with that later. "What's wrong?" She growled and said "That kid Hiro, he blew our skirts up and grabbed my boob!" I opened my eyes in shock and said "That's it, he's going down!" As we were walking to find Sid I asked them "Who are you guys?" The pink haired girl said "I'm Kim, lamp meister and this is Jacqueline is my partner. Who are you?" I replied "I'm Hotaru, autonomous weapon, a Shinigami." Kim gasped and said "That means you're the one that can see through a witches soul protect!" I nodded and looked at her face, she was terrified. I smiled and said "You're secret is safe with me," she sighed and nodded "Thank you." I smiled again and said "No problem, let's just be friends, I'm good as long as you don't mention the missions I do and how they're linked to me being a Shinigami!" She nodded and said "So in other words, you just want to be normal?" I nodded and said "Exactly." She smiled and nodded, completely understanding. We finally found Sid and yelled "Hiro is out of control! If you don't sort this out then I will go directly to my father!" Sid shook his hands and said "No need to do that." Kim pushed her way to the front and said "He blew my skirt up and...he grabbed my boob!" Sid gasped and said "He...grabbed...that?" I nodded and said "And he peeped on us in the changing rooms!" Sid said, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, he must have an incredibly strong will to be able to put up with that sword so Hotaru's father, professor Stein, death scythe and I have decided to let him skip the second star and let him jump ahead to a three star meister." I gave a groan and said "It's all Excalibur! Hiro doesn't even deserve to be a one star meister! I mean, I'm still alive, I'm an autonomous weapon and I don't get any kind of boost or anything!" Sid put his hand out and gestured for us to calm down "Calm down." he said. I stamped my foot and yelled very loudly "Don't tell a girl to calm down or we're not going to calm down! See! Now I'm not calming down all because you told me to calm down!" I walked over to the wall and punched it in anger. I walked back over and looked at Sid's face. He was looking at where I punched the wall. I looked around, oops; there was a hole in the wall." He said "You need to pay for that." I gave a grunt and said "UGH! Can't you just ban Hiro from school, or at least Excalibur?" The hallway was being consumed in a dim gold light. I frowned before realising what it was. I took off my beanie and saw that it was my lines of Sanzu glowing. I closed my eyes and calmed down. I opened my eyes and pulled my beanie back onto my head and said "Sorry that hardly ever happens, only when I'm really angry." Sid nodded and walked away.

I went to my next lesson and saw Soul. I went and sat next to him and led into his chest. I said angrily "Hiro has been doing despicable things." Soul looked down on me and asked "Why? What has he been doing?" I frowned and said "He peeped on the girls including me." Soul started to get up. I grabbed his arm and said "Don't bother. He'll be a three star meister soon anyway." Soul exclaimed "What?!" I frowned and said "He has a strong will, I'll admit that, but my father is letting him skip the second star and go straight to three because of his will power." Soul frowned and said "I'm going to pummel him!" I shook my head "No use, he beat Kid, Kirikou and Black*Star." Soul frowned and said nothing else. He put his arm around my shoulder, in response I leant into his chest and relaxed. Soon after our conversation Hiro walked in with Excalibur. He looked around the classroom, then at Soul and I. He frowned and looked slightly angry before walking back out of the classroom. I slipped out from under Soul and said "I'll be back in a moment." I ran down the aisle and out of the classroom where I saw Hiro pacing furiously. I frowned and pulled off my beanie so I could look at him properly. I asked "What's the matter, every time you see Soul and I, you get sad or angry. What is with you?" Hiro looked over and walked over to me. He said "I have power and glory. Why don't you wanna go on a date with me?" I folded my arms and said "One: I have a boyfriend, two: You don't have power and glory, you have ignorance and stupidity, three: It's Excalibur doing all that stuff, not you." Hiro frowned and said "I'll get more, and then you'll like me." I shook my head, "No chance." I said. He stamped his foot in anger and said "I don't get it! You were nice to me on that first day, you refused to fight me and you even came over to me willingly in the library!" I folded my arms and said "Oh please." At that moment he didn't carry on the conversation. He kissed me! Right at that moment I heard "I'm gonna kill you! You bastard!" I pushed Hiro away and looked at who said it. It was Soul, next to him was the fuming Black*Star. Soul yelled "That's my girlfriend!" Black*Star walked forward and said "And my weapon!" I smiled and said "Thanks, but I got this." I turned to the grinning Hiro and asked "Where is Excalibur?" Hiro shrugged and said "On the toilet." I grinned and said "Oh." I made a force field around him, for a reason. After a while Hiro started coughing. Soul asked "What's happening?" I smiled and said "He's using up all of his air." A few moments later Hiro passed out. I said "Well, that was a fun battle." I walked back into the classroom with Soul and Black*Star. We sat down. Maka asked "What were you doing?" I grinned and said "We knocked Hiro out." A few moments after that Stein rolled in on his chair and fell over the door frame. He said to us "Who beat Hiro in a duel?" I put my hand up shyly. Stein asked "How did you do it?" I grinned and said "Well, Excalibur wasn't there so Hiro couldn't get out of my shield that I made around him, he was breathing heavily so he used up all the air within the shield and he passed out, so I really didn't do anything." Stein nodded and said "At least you're modest." I smiled thinly. The rest of the day went by fine.

When I skated to school the next day I found Black*Star talking to Hiro. I frowned and said "What's happening here." Black*Star laughed and said "Excalibur wouldn't stop sneezing so Hiro put him back!" I laughed and started to walk away with Black*Star. Hiro grabbed my arm and pulled me back "What?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his head and said "Sorry about yesterday, I was over confident and I do really like you even if you don't like me back." I smiled and said "It's alright; we're still friends, okay?" He nodded and smiled. He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and said "I hear you punched a hole in the wall because you were angry with me, so here is the money to pay for it." I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks." I said before walking away with Black*Star. We passed Sid on the way so I gave him the money and said "Here is the money for the wall, sorry about that by the way." Black*Star asked "What did you do?" I grinned and rubbed my arm "Um, I kind of punched a hole right through the wall." He grinned and gave me a high five "That is how you take the stage." I smiled and nodded.

The rest of the day went by fine. I cooked dinner for everyone and then trained at home, then went to sleep, then woke up, then came to school. When I got there Maka found me and said "We need to go to the forest outside of school for some training." I nodded and ran out of school. The first tree I got to I climbed up and swung around using my arms and legs to get from tree to tree. I managed to keep up with Maka and Soul by doing this. When I got to a place in the forest where we were meant to be training I saw Liz, Patty, Kid, and Black*Star and Tsubaki, and Maka and Soul joined them. Stein was there as well. Stein said "Okay, now that we have everyone let's get started." Liz frowned and said "Hotaru isn't here." I hung from the branch behind her silently and then said loudly "Who said that?!" She screamed and fell over. I laughed and swung back onto the branch. I sat on the branch and leant against the trunk, still smirking at Liz on the floor. Stein asked Black*Star if he was still going through with his special training. His special training was a jar of soul sapping water. It stole your soul wavelengths so Black*Star had to use this so he could handle Tsubaki's enchanted sword mode because the sword also sapped his soul wavelengths. Black*Star rubbed the back of his head and said "Yeah, um, about that, the water was really annoying so I drank it all at once." Stein, Tsubaki and I yelled "WHAT?!" Stein looked confused, Tsubaki looked worried and I was just laughing silently. Black*Star said triumphantly "I am a god after all!" I slapped my forehead, Black*Star may be strong but he was a complete and utter...idiot. I looked around, Maka looked really annoyed but I have no idea why. Stein shook his head and said "Never mind, let's just get on with training." We nodded and got ready to learn. "As you know, some groups can already perform group soul resonance, your group needs extra practice so that you do not fall behind." we all nodded. Stein looked at each of us and said "Some people will find this easier, for example, Hotaru, because she can partner up with each of you separately so it won't be as difficult for her to partner up with all of you at the same time. I nodded from my perch in the tree. Stein said "Arachnophobia has been up to more activity lately and there probably will be a battle soon. We need you to fight with us. I can obviously see that you don't like fighting in front of other students so I have brought you out here. I will separate the weak from strong myself." I nodded and asked "What happens if we can't do this?" Stein looked seriously around at all of us "Any team that cannot perform group soul resonance by the end of the day will be cut from classes." We all gasped and nodded seriously, we needed to work together. "Begin." Stein said. The weapons (apart from me) all went to their weapon form and were held in the hand of their meisters. "Do it properly Black*Star." Maka said. Black*Star retorted "Pfff, I do it properly every time." I let out a slight laugh. Maka turned to me and said "You need to take this seriously." I nodded and said "I will not mess up." Maka nodded. "Let's go." we all said.

We were standing like the four corners of a square. I closed my eyes, as did the others. We needed to connect our soul wavelengths to more than just our partner; it was the others and their partners. Maka and kid connected first, so far so good. Then I added in, okay, we're good and stable. Next came Black*Star, he resonated, something was wrong, I could tell. "It's no good." I whispered under my breath, suddenly, our resonance broke. We were all sweating and panting, it was hard. "Again." Maka commanded. We nodded. We closed our eyes and tried again. It was all going fine until we got to Black*Star. When our resonance broke again Maka yelled at Black*Star "Would you do it more seriously!" Black*Star said seriously "I am." Maka took a threatening step forward and almost screamed at Black*Star "YOU NEED TO STOP DOING WHATEVER YOU LIKE! TRY TO MATCH WITH US FOR ONCE!" Black*Star frowned and said angrily "Why the hell should I have to match up with a smartass anyway, I don't want such a rubbish partner." Kid looked at me and nodded. I nodded back. Kid jumped in front of Maka and I jumped in front of Black*Star. Black*Star tried to run at Maka but instead he just ran into my force field. Stein sighed and said "We have a while, take a break." We nodded thankfully. I jumped back into my perch in the tree and sat there. Stein walked under me and asked "Earlier, you said it was 'no good', what were you talking about?" I sighed and twiddled my thumbs. "It's obvious why it's not working; I just think that Maka is too annoyed to see it." Stein raised an eyebrow "What was the problem with it?" I said back down to him "It's not working because Black*Star's soul wavelength is trying to take 'the lead of the performance'. Maka can't see it, but I don't know why, she is talented, maybe something else is blinding her." Stein nodded and said "Very good observations, I'll go and talk to Maka." I nodded and rested against the tree trunk again. Stein walked off where Maka was. A few moments later Maka came back. Black*Star said smugly "Gone to tattle tale on me to the professor? Aren't you just doing what you want as well?" Maka growled and tried to punch him in the face. He easily caught her fist and flipped her over his shoulder. She landed on the floor with a startled grunt. I started to walk over to them. Kid grabbed my arm and shook his head. I sighed and came back to watch Maka and Black*Star fight. Maka hopped back up and managed to punch Black*Star, hard. I closed my eyes and said "Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark in the morning." Black*Star punched Maka back and hissed "If you wanna continue this then you should ask for a duel." Maka was about to stay something but she bit her lip and walked away. I started to walk but again Kid grabbed my arm and said "Give her a few minutes." I nodded and climbed back into my tree. Before she was about to disappear she stopped and yelled "YOU BASTAAAAARD!" Tsubaki whispered "Maka..." but Maka had already run off crying. I hopped back down, no matter what Kid said, I needed to go and talk to her. "Tsubaki, come with me." Tsubaki nodded. I turned to Black*Star and made a fierce glare appear on my face. He actually looked scared. I waited until he looked scared before I burst out laughing. I put my hand on my shoulder "Nice punch, but seriously, don't do that again." he smiled and nodded, "Thanks." he said in reply. We followed Maka's trail and found her sitting on a wall, looking out at Death City. Tsubaki asked "Are these seats taken?" Maka did nothing so we sat down. She groaned and said "I'm so different from everyone else!" I made her look at me and I took my beanie off, showing my three lines of Sanzu and my golden eyes. She said "Wow, you look so much like Kid." I played with the beanie in my hands and said "I only wear this beanie because I look the same as him, I hate being the same, it really is good to be different, but not when people overestimate you for it. You should be happy to be different." She wiped some more tears from her eyes and said "How I am I meant to get stronger." She looked up at us and said "How can you stand being bossed around like that?" Tsubaki smiled and said "I don't mind it." Maka looked at me. I shrugged and said "I don't. I'll knock him out before I let him push me around. She smiled sadly. Tsubaki asked "Maka? What do you think of Black*Star?" Maka looked down at the city before finally saying "He makes me sick." Tsubaki smiled and looked at the sky, she said "I wasn't meant to tell anyone but Black*Star actually studies in advance for tests." I smiled and said "Man, that's gotta be hard." Maka furrowed her eyebrows and asked "What do you mean?" I shrugged and said "Would you rather study and get 100, or study even more and get 0." She nodded and said "I guess." Maka said "If you two can't get him then what chance do I have?" She sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. Tsubaki giggled and said "Is that so, you two always get along so well, and is it so bad that friend's fall out once in a while." Maka was lost in thought before she jumped up and yelled "That's it. Come on guys!" I laughed and said "Maybe we didn't need to come here after all." Tsubaki laughed and nodded. I pulled my beanie back over my head, covering my hair and eyes. We started to run off. I felt someone nearby. I made sure that Tsubaki and Maka were gone before saying out loud "One: You should know by now you can't sneak up on an assassin! And two: It's rude to eavesdrop!" I heard Stein laugh quietly from behind a tree before hopping into the trees myself and catching up to Tsubaki and Maka.

When I did find them, Maka was being dragged along by her coat by Tsubaki. "What kind of expression should I use when I go back?" Maka panicked. I swung down from a tree and said "Come on now; don't give me any sissy girl nonsense!" Maka looked up and smiled. Suddenly Soul appeared. Maka frowned and snorted "What, did you come to laugh at me?!" Soul grinned and said "We can laugh at you later, right now; everybody is waiting for you guys." We saw our friends in the small clearing. Maka said proudly "I'm sorry for screwing up the mood!" Black*Star threw his arms up in the air and yelled "Let's do this!" I smiled and nodded. Kid showed no emotion, just nodded blankly. All the weapons apart from me transformed into their weapon forms. The rest of us stood in the four corners of a square and got ready. I smiled at the others and waited for Maka's signal. She nodded; we all closed our eyes and concentrated. First, Kid and Maka connected their soul wavelengths, then I added in, then it was time for Black*Star...and we were all connected! Our resonance was stable and working well, I could feel the other souls. I smiled, we had done it! Stein gave us a small smile and said "It's still a work in progress, but you pass. We stopped our resonance and cheered.

On our way home we were just chatting, we were walking through death city, Soul and I were holding hands, Liz noticed. Patty chirped "Thank goodness we passed!" Black*Star grinned and said "That time I made Maka cry was really serious though." I nodded. Liz said "Women have a lot of stuff on their minds you know?" Maka snorted and scoffed "Oh please! That was just me babbling on about random stuff, it's so embarrassing to know that I cried in front of all of you." She turned and faced Black*Star "That aside Black*Star," Black*Star raised an eyebrow and asked "What?" She pointed at herself and exclaimed "Hit me!" Black*Star folded his arms and said "Huh?" Maka said boldly "It would be payback from when I hit you earlier." Tsubaki rushed next to Maka and said "Wait a minute!" I pulled Tsubaki back and said "Actually, I kind of want to see this myself." Black*Star punched his fist into his other hand and growled "Fine. But I'm not going to give a half-assed, sissy girl slap." Maka smirked and said "It would be pointless anyway." All of us were quiet. I was standing next to Patty, both waiting to burst out laughing. Maka said "You know how to throw a punch?" Black*Star grinned and said "Pfff, who the hell do you think you're talking to?! You better grit your teeth!" He moved his stance and punched her. She...went...flying! Patty and I were rolling around on the floor, clutching our sides. Kid frowned and said, unamused, "Well, you could have held back a little bit." Soul slapped his forehead and said "Oh man, that wasn't cool at all." Maka had gone flying into some crates and had a massive red bulge on her teeth. When I had recovered from my fit I went and pulled her up. She rubbed her cheek and groaned "Ouch..." I just laughed again


	14. Chapter 14

We were in the death room, receiving the next mission from my father. Father was explaining what it was we were doing. Apparently this was going to be a big mission, with a lot of fighting. Father explained to us that there was a very powerful demon tool called 'brew' or 'the tempest'. It is on an Island called the 'lost island' and is just North of Alaska. In the past, the witches had a construction facility for demon tools there, but there was an accident that annihilated the facility. This accident made a magnetic field especially rich is demonic power in the centre of the island; no human can venture into the magnetic field. The demon tool brew is in there. Anyone that goes into the magnetic field for too long will have their bodies destroyed but our enemies faced the same problem. Father finished off his speech by saying "The longest anyone can stay in there is 20 minutes, it's a battle to obtain brew but it is also a battle against time as well." We nodded and started to plan the mission.

****Time skip****

Marie and Stein were on a boat with Kid, Patty, Liz, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Kirikou, Pot Of Thunder, Pot Of Fire, Ox, Harvar, Kim, Jackie and me. We were all wearing heavy clothing. I was wearing a turtle neck tank top and a jacket around it with my beanie and some camouflaged baggy trousers with some big furry boots. Marie said to us "The plan is the same as what we discussed a few days ago, you all remember it?" We all nodded and said "Yes." Black*Star shook his head and said "Nope." Marie sighed and explained it to Black*Star "While Sid and his group suppress Arachnophobia, we head towards the magnetic field where the demon tool is." Stein nodded and continued "However, only Marie and I will go into the magnetic field, your mission is to stand outside of the field and wait for us. This is going to be a huge battle, but you're the elite weapons and technicians picked out from all the one-star students, so fight with confidence." We all grinned and nodded confidently. I asked Stein "Why is it getting harder and harder for me to sense souls?" Stein answered "Because of the magnetic interference, you won't be able to sense souls or use radios. Try using senrigan." I nodded and used it, but something was wrong. "I can only see 20m ahead, instead of my usual 50m." Stein nodded and said "you will be able to see one metre ahead at the most when we are on the island." I folded my arms and said "Damn." Stein nodded in agreement.

When we were outside of the magnetic field it looked massive and scary! Like a big black and red tornado that doesn't move. Black*Star said "So, this is the magnetic field, looks grim." Stein and Marie were in front of us. Stein said "We are going now, stand here and wait for us, listen up, if we're not back in at least 20 minutes then use Jacqueline to send out a signal for Shibusen to retreat. Then meet up with Sid's squad and leave the island." Marie looked at us and commanded "Under no circumstance can any of you come in." I nodded and said "We won't." She smiled and said "Then we're off, wish us luck, we'll be back in 5!" I smiled back at her and waved. We watched them walk into the magnetic field. All the weapons were in their weapon form, apart from me.

We were all huddled around Kim and Jackie; because she was a lamp she was really warm. I pulled out a pack of cards and said "Anyone wanna play?" Maka, Kirikou and Black*Star nodded. I sat down on the snow and laid out some cards for all of us. We played a lot of games before standing up. I said "Okay, I won three, Black*Star won four, Maka won two and Kirikou lost all of them." Kirikou cursed. Black*Star said "Since I won the most and Kirikou lost the most he should give me that chocolate bar." Kirikou shook his head and said "This is the last one I have." Black*Star folded his arms and yelled "I see the ones in your other hand!" Kirikou shook his head and retorted "Snow is edible too!" I slapped my forehead as Kirikou and Black*Star started fighting. Ox looked at the magnetic field and said "They said they'd be back in five minutes." Kid looked over at Ox and said "They still have fifteen minutes." Maka was concentrating; Soul asked "What's wrong?" Maka frowned and said "Professor Stein and Marie's souls have just disappeared." Kid asked, surprised, "You were able to sense their souls in there?" I nodded and said "Yeah. How could you? I can't even use my senrigan." Maka nodded and said "Just barely, once I blanked out the noise I got flickers every now and then. Something's happening inside." Kid said to everyone "Okay. Hotaru and I will go and see what's going on, Patty, Liz, you two stay here. Because we are Shinigami, it might not affect us as much. Hotaru, you should stay in you weapon form to be safe." I nodded and transformed into my weapon form, my sheath wrapped around Kid's waist. It was actually warmer now that I was in my weapon form. When you're in a weapon form and you resonate with another weapon you can share a black space and you can invite them into your soul. Inside my soul was a room with a guitar and training dummies and weapons, it was more like a gym than anything else. When I was in my black space I was one of those exceptions where I could keep my clothes on. I said to Kid "I'm ready now." Kim asked "So, you're a knife?" I replied "Well, yeah, I am an assassin you know." She nodded and said "I guess it makes sense."

Maka said "It's not safe for you two to go alone." I said firmly "No, you guys stay here." Black*Star scoffed "Oh please, the great Black*Star needs to take centre stage, we're coming with you." Kid shook his head and stuttered "But..." Black*Star stamped his foot and said "We...are...coming." I sighed and said "You might as well let them." Kid nodded and said "Fine." Just as we were walking I saw a ninja throwing star. I yelled "OX!" He looked around and stopped it using Harvar. Ox said "It looks like we've been found by the enemy. Good." He then turned to us and said "We got this," Kim finished "You guys go into the field." We nodded and watched as Ox sent most of the front line of the enemy back. "Hey Black*Star!" Kirikou yelled out. He chucked a chocolate bar at Black*Star. Black*Star's mouth started watering as he said "Nice, I'll have to hang onto it until I get back." Kirikou laughed and said "Eat it." Black*Star nodded and took a bite out of it. He said "Back soon." Before we ran off. We pushed through the magnetic field, it felt like a fuzzy static running over your skin.

We came to the other side. Kid, Liz, Patty and I went first. We came through. I came out of my weapon form to get a better look at things. From the outside of the field it looked like all of the building were destroyed but in here they were all intact. Not only that but it was freezing outside. But in here it was warm and covered in lush green moss and trees. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around my waist so that my bare tan arms were showing. I actually removed my beanie for once, revealing my long plaited hair and lines of Sanzu along with my golden eyes and put it into my trouser's pocket. I asked the others "What is this?" everybody else shrugged. I was observing the big temple in the distance when Maka pointed and said in a very surprised voice "Look up in the sky." I shook my head in disbelief when I saw what Maka was pointing at. "It can't be," I stuttered, "He's not allowed to come out!" Kid exclaimed, "Father..." Kid and I said in unison. Maka frowned and said "Something's different." I nodded and said "I heard stories about father in the 'grim times'," Kid nodded and said "That's what father looked like before he built Shibusen." Black*Star threw his hands in the air and yelled "What the hell is going on?!" I shrugged and replied "I wish I knew."

Suddenly I heard "Shinigami, looks like this place is done for too then." I looked around at many witches walking around. "Let's escape." I heard one of them say. "Witches..." Black*Star said. Maka looked around "Looks like they can't see us." I looked closely and said "No, look even closer at them, their forms are blurred." Maka said "How did you see that?!" I smiled and pointed at my eyes. "The eyes of a Shinigami." She nodded and left it there. Kid thought for a moment before making a prediction "I'm just guessing but it seems like the strong magnetic field has taken the scenes from a long time ago and has imprinted them here." I nodded and said "Makes sense. But seeming as father was here and what we're seeing, do you think this is really a coincidence?" Maka grabbed my arm and pulled me to her side. "What?!" I said, not bothering to hide the irritation in my voice. Maka was shaking when she exclaimed "Spider witch Arachne!" Arachne didn't seem to notice us so it wasn't real, she was a hologram. Two other witches went over to her and said "Arachne, mosquito is waiting in the carriage." Kid studied Arachne and said "So, that's the boss of Arachnophobia." Arachne asked "What about Eibon's blueprints?" The other witch said "I have them here." Arachne then smiled mischievously and said "I see that we have lured Shinigami here quite nicely," I growled in disgust. "All that is left to do is blow up the facility, along with everything to do with Brew." I growled and said "Oh, that son of a b-"Kid put his hand on my shoulder and said "Calm down." I nodded and said "Sorry." We left the scene and carried on trying to find Marie and Professor Stein. Maka said "Try to drown out the noise and use your senrigan." I nodded and closed my eyes.

I made sure to cancel out the static before using my senrigan. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes. I grinned and said "It was difficult, but I found them." I ran forward and ran to behind a pillar. Stein was on the floor, holding his head and Marie was trying to comfort him. I asked "What's wrong with him?" She replied "The madness." I nodded and pulled him to his feet. Once he was up and able to stay on his feet Marie said "What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Stein nodded and growled "You disobeyed our orders." I nodded and said firmly "You can cut me from school but I don't care as long as everyone is safe, as a teacher you should understand that." Maka looked at Marie and said "Your 20 minutes is almost up." Marie looked at her hand and said "Oh no!" Her hand was blurring and flickering like a hologram. Marie and Stein stumbled off. Black*Star shrugged and said "We've already gone this far, why not go all the way. Where is the demon tool, in the temple?" Maka sighed and said unhappily "The more time I spend with you, the worse behaved I become." Kid looked around and said "Let's go through that door." I nodded and said "Yeah, we need the demon tool." I squinted and asked "Wait, there's someone there." The small guy looked at us. Black*Star asked "Is he real?" I cuffed Black*Star's ear and said "Noooo, he's only looking at us!" Black*Star looked at me and yelled sarcastically "Well I'm sorry!" I frowned and said "Dumbass." Black*Star retorted with "Smartass." I wacked him again and yelled "Don't call me smartass!" Black*Star wacked me and yelled "Don't call me dumbass!" I grinned and said "Well, you are." I pulled back my fist to punch him when Kid grabbed my arm, swung me around to face him and said "We have more pressing matters to deal with." I frowned and looked around at Black*Star, I made the 'I have my eye on you' gesture and said "We finish this later." Black*Star nodded and said "Deal." I studied the small person in the distance and said "What's he holding in his hand? I know I've seen him before." The guy looked at us again and said "I figured I'd see some students from Shibusen here. You're some really small agents." I folded my arms and pouted "Oh please, I can sit down and still be twice the height of you." He smirked and said "You must be the one that Lady Arachne wants, the one with the special eyes." I grinned and said "Oh, so you've heard of me then?" He smirked and said "You look down on me." I nodded and said "Yeah, anyone can." Kid stepped forward and said "Forget about who's looking down on whom, take a look at your own body." The little mosquito man looked down on his body and said "Huh." His body was flickering like all the other holograms in the field. I grinned again and said "You've spent your limit in the field."

The man just smiled, not worried, and took his hat off. He put brew in his hat and fixed it back into place on his head. He said "Looks like this old body has the same limit as a human's. No matter, I'll just go back 400 years? No, no, 100 should be plenty." His soul wavelength grew and became stronger and stronger. His body morphed and changed until he was massive and had bulging muscles. He said "Respect your elders." He then looked directly at me and said "Are you scared now." I had no emotion shown on my face when I shook my head and replied "No, you're just an old man in another body, we won't even need the 10 minutes to kill you and eat your soul." He smirked and said "I can see why Lady Arachne talks so much about your courage." I smiled sweetly and said "Now, if you don't mind, we're going to kill you now." I got into a fighting stance when a figure stepped out in front of us. He wore a helmet and mask over two glowing eyes that held no emotion. He was wearing robes with intricate patterns and designs. Black*Star frowned and asked "Is this another after image? What is he doing, appearing at such an important time wearing that watering can on his head?" It was true that the helmet looked a little like a watering can. Maka said "I can't tell whether he is an after image or not." The mosquito said "This person... is Eibon." Kid and I both yelled in surprise "Eibon?!" Maka asked "You two know him?" I shook my head and chirped "Nope!" Black*Star said "We only have 10 minutes left, this is no time to be talking." Black*Star jumped with Tsubaki in ninja blade mode and yelled "I don't know what that thing is but it belongs to the great Black*Star!" Kid yelled "Wait Black*Star!" The mosquito was defending against Black*Star with his arms. Black*Star yelled "I don't care what you say Kid! We have 10 minutes! 10 freakin minutes!" I nodded and said "He's right, we need to get going. We said we would get Brew, so let's go."

I made my arm turn into a blade. I ran at the old man and slashed with all my might. Black*Star yelled "Hotaru! Transform!" I nodded. I transformed into my weapon form. My sheath wrapped around Black*Star's waist and I was in his hand. He was holding me as a knife in one hand and Tsubaki as a knife in the other. He tried cutting through the mosquito's skin with everything he had. When Black*Star landed back on the ground. There wasn't even a scratch on him. I came back out of my weapon form and stood next to Black*Star. Kid was firing at him with Liz and Patty. Suddenly the old man came out from the smoke and swiped at us. I flew back and wacked into a pillar. The mosquito laughed evilly and said "I expected more from you." I pushed myself up and stood on my feet shakily. I saw another flash of black and saw Kid fly back into another pillar. He landed on the floor with a startled grunt. I looked back at the mosquito and realised that my hair was glowing. I ran at him, my arm as a blade and slashed at him, I realised that my arm was glowing slightly. With every swipe I yelled "You...don't...hurt...my...brother!" I drew blood in his arms but didn't stop there. I kept going and kept getting angrier and angrier. I landed on the floor, panting. The mosquito was worried when he said "You could be the end of me." I grinned and said "Could? No, I will be the end of you!" I jumped up again and carried on fighting. I came down and landed again. I let my rage leave and looked back at the others. Kid had his jaw dropped. I looked at him and said "I will not let ANYBODY hurt any of you." They smiled and Kid said "I know you won't." Maka went up to the old man and made a powerful attack, driving him back. He flew back, making a big cloud of dirt and dust.

When we thought he was finished he came back, but he had healed, all of his wounds were gone. He grinned and said "My form from 100 years ago, when I was at a peak of strength." I looked him over "We haven't done anything!" I said. I heard Soul say to me "I need you to come to my soul. You can help, but only if we resonate." I nodded and looked at Maka. She held out a hand. I grabbed her hand and went into my weapon form. She was holding me as a knife and my sheath was around her waist. She put me in my sheath. I looked around my black space for Soul. When I finally found him, I walked over to him and said "I'm here, where do we go?" He pointed upwards at a door. In the door there was a little red, ogre, midget thing. "What the hell are you?" I asked. The ogre grinned and said "I am-" i shushed him and said "I don't care." I looked at the ogre's angry face and laughed. I looked back at the grinning soul and said "Let's go in." He nodded. We walked into the room together. When we walking in, my clothes were replaced. My beanie became the black one with the skull on it and I was kitted out in a long black dress. My hair had been tidied up as well. Soul was wearing a black suit. I looked down at myself and said "Why is it always a damn dress?!" Soul shrugged and said "I think you look nice." I smiled and nodded my thanks. The ogre pointed at a guitar and a piano next to him. I ran my hand over the guitar's strings and felt a strange pulsing. The room was small with red and black squared tiling. Soul sat down at the piano and gestured to the chair next to the piano. I narrowed my eyes at the ogre and asked Soul "Does he have to be in here?" Soul shrugged. I walked over to the ogre and grabbed his pointy ear. I held him up and walked over to the door. I opened up the door into the black space and said "You…just g…just get out." I dropped the ogre above my foot. I booted him into the black space. I slammed the door closed and wiped my hands on my black dress. I turned back around to the laughing Soul and smiled. I grabbed the guitar. Soul said to the others "I can play the piano, it will make us stronger." Everyone else started laughing. He asked "What?!" I laughed and said "Maka has tried everything to get you to play the piano and now you offer to in the middle of a battle." He grinned and nodded.

I strummed the first chord. The room vibrated. Soul joined in. We played and played, we both somehow knew the song and no mistakes were made. I could feel the team's souls, it was amazing, I smiled. Soul said "Don't let the madness take over, control it." I smiled and said "Nothing can take over me. Not madness, not fear, not anything!" I closed my eyes and ignored everything apart from the music. I heard the ogre walk back in the room. I grinned and said "Oh, you're back." The ogre frowned and said "I don't like you. I think I'll just kill you." Soul shook his head and said "If you hurt her I will kill you." The ogre smiled and said "Oh yes, you like this girl don't you." Soul nodded. I smiled. He said "If you sing, we can have more power." I opened my eyes and saw the ogre grinning. I shook my head and said "No, no more power," The ogre frowned and growled "I really don't like you." I shook my head and let out a deep breath. I started singing to the song. I warned the others "It's almost over!" The others kept battling the mosquito. Kid used his death cannon power attack and blew off the mosquito's arm. Next Maka said "He's off balance; this next move should be a piece of cake!" I shook my head as Soul and I finished our song. "No, it's over, you're out of time." The ogre said "idiots! Keep going!" he then looked to me and asked "Who are you anyway?" I slid off my beanie and said "Hotaru Shinigami." He grinned; I frowned and said "I can still kick you out of that door again!" He put his hands up and said "No need."

Maka yelled at us "Look at his state! It will be easy to kill him now!" Soul shook his head and said "Do you remember what he said earlier? 'I'll just go back 100 years; no, no 100 will be plenty'?" I nodded and said "It means he can probably transform further," I sighed and said "He's been playing us. By transforming he could stand more time in the field, it means he can extend the time again if he wanted to. He's just been wasting our time; we had no chance of winning from the start." The mosquito laughed and transformed again. We walked away. Black*Star wasn't happy about it though. In Soul's soul I kissed him goodbye, flicked the ogre one more time before jumping out of the room and transforming back into my human form.

When we were walking away we saw Kirikou and Ox. Kirikou said "Come on! 20 minutes is almost up!" Suddenly there was a big bang in the distance. "WH-! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Kirikou yelled. Ox screamed like a girl and yelled "IT'S TOO LATE, WE WON'T MAKE IT! KIM!" Kid sighed and said "It's fine; it's just an afterimage from 800 years ago. We're just seeing the explosion that happened inside the magnetic field." The explosion happened and passed us. Ox stuttered "Y…you were right." Kirikou looked around and said "You're right, this is amazing." Kid nodded and said "Let's go back." I nodded and said "Gladly."

We pushed our way out of the magnetic field and came out next to Marie and Professor Stein. Kid looked down and said, embarrassed, "I'm sorry; we've lost the demon tool." Marie walked over and said "What a reckless decision!" she raised a hand to slap us. We all winced, expecting a lot of pain from the death scythe known as the pulveriser. She brought her hand down and…hugged us?! Black*Star croaked "How come I'm the only one getting hugged around the neck?!" I laughed. Maka said "Marie?" Marie let us go and said "When we get back to school you can all be expect to be called to my office, prepare yourself. Thank goodness you're alright." I laughed and said "Sorry pulveriser!" She put her hands on her hips and said "Do you want me to set Stein on you?!" I gasped and said quickly "No miss!" I yawned and said "I'm so tired." Kid laughed and said "No surprise there, you damaged the enemy when no one else could, then you had to keep switching between your weapon and human form," Soul then finished "And then you journeyed to my soul and helped everyone with team soul resonance." I smiled and said "Yeah, someone might wanna catch me now." With that, I fell over onto the snow and passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

When I woke up I was in the school infirmary. I sat up but felt a stabbing pain in the side of my stomach. I pulled back the covers and said "Oh wow." I was wearing a loose crop top over some baggy jeans, I put my hand up to my head, oh good, my beanie was still there. I looked at the skin of my stomach; it was bright black and blue. I put my finger against it and winced at the pain. I threw back the covers and wrote a note to say where I was going. I started to walk, but it really hurt. I summoned my skateboard and skated through the halls to the death room.

I walked in and saw a man I had never met before. Spirit looked around and said "Oh, hello Hotaru." His eyes travelled down to my bruise. "What's that?" he asked. I grinned and said "Just a small bruise." He laughed and said "Your father was right, you are tough." I smiled and then looked at the other man. "Who's this?" I asked suspiciously. Spirit looked at the man and said "Ah, this is Joe Buttataki, internal investigations." I relaxed and smiled. I held out a hand and said "Hello." Joe asked Spirit "You said something about her father, who is he?" Spirit replied "her father is Shinigami." Joe smiled and shook my out held hand before he said "Then you must be Hotaru, the one with the eyes." I nodded and smiled. Joe said "If you want, I can teach you how to sense a lie." I grinned and nodded "That would be great." He nodded. I went over to father and asked "Why was I in the infirmary?" He gestured to my bruise and said "Because of that." I folded my arms and said "It's just a bruise, I didn't need to be there just for this, I barely get hurt in fights, you should have seen Black*Star! He could hardly stand after that fight!" Father shook his hands at my anger and said "Please stop yelling. I won't send you to the infirmary anymore if you don't want me to." I nodded and said "Thank you father." I looked back at the gaping Joe. "What?" I asked. He shook his head and said "It's just that most people would be happy to go to the infirmary when they get hurt but you ask not to be sent there." I nodded and said "Well I don't like being babied, and I'm sick of people going easy on me, I got my ass handed to me by an 800 year old, I need to get stronger if I am to face other enemies." Spirit tried to calm me down by saying "To be fair, he was Arachne's body guard and he could transform, and by the reports of the others, he was very strong. He wacked you against a stone pillar!" I shook my head and said "I don't care, the point is, we had to run away, I will never do that again." Spirit sighed, he realised he wasn't getting through to me. I summoned my skateboard and skated out of the death room and to class. I heard Spirit mutter under his breath "Ugh, stubborn girl!" I frowned and carried on.

When I got to class, I opened the door quietly and snuck up to my seat. I looked down at the front of the room. I winced and said "Ew!" Stein was dissecting a bird. Soul asked "Why are you late?" I pointed down at my stomach. He winced and said "How did you do that?" I smiled and said "It's from when the mosquito threw me into that pillar, man I bruise easily!" Soul smiled and said "You may not have realised but when you did go into the pillar, you broke it in half." I smiled and said "Wow." The rest of the lesson went by fine. When I was about to leave Stein called me over. He said "Joe Buttataki wants you down in the bottom of Shibusen, you can find him. Before he starts teaching you, he would like to see if you are hiding any secrets from anyone." I folded my arms "He thinks I'm the spy at Shibusen?!" Stein shook his head and said "No, just a suspect." I sighed and said "Oh! Just a suspect, that makes it all better." I took off my beanie so I could see better and used Senrigan to find Joe. I found him and put my beanie back on. I summoned my skateboard and skated through the halls and between students to get there.

I rode down through the tunnels of Shibusen until I got to a room where I saw Joe and Spirit lounging around. I waved and said "Hey guys." I walked in. Joe said "Please take a seat." I nodded and sat down on the seat in the middle of the room. I made myself comfortable and said "Ask away." His first question was state your name. I said "Demon knife, Hotaru Shinigami." He then asked "I need you to tell me your fears." I sighed and thought for a moment "I have many, but two main ones. First: I have a fear of being alone, with no friends or family." He nodded and said "Can you explain this fear." I nodded and said "It was always just me and my brother at home. Kid and I fight a lot but I love him and if I let anything happen to him I would die. My friends could get hurt at any time and then I would be alone." He nodded and said "They tell me you're very protective of them, Stein has also said this" I nodded. "What is your second fear?" I frowned and said "Power." He said "But you're a Shinigami, you basically thrive on power?" I shook my head "No, I gave the Grim Reaper title to my brother, I'm good just sitting in the shadows." Joe then asked "Your partner is Black*Star, he lives in the limelight, Tsubaki puts up with it but what about you?" I grinned and said "It's simple. I don't tolerate being pushed around." He sniggered and asked "Your other partners are Soul and Maka, what do you think about them?" I smiled and said "Maka is smart, funny, and strong and a great friend, I don't think there is a better meister than her." He smiled and asked "I hear you have a relationship with Soul 'Eater' Evans?" I nodded and said "That is correct." He smiled again. He said "Thank you for sharing your fears with me." I smiled and nodded. His next question was "What do you think f the teachers?" I smiled and said "The teachers are great. Stein is smart and I know it looks like he has no emotions but he cares about us. Sid is a great teacher that understands us and is always loyal. Nygus teaches us gym; she is great because she is straight forward and always truthful." He then asked "What about Marie." I sensed a strong emotional wavelength. I grinned and said "You two went out didn't you?" He folded his arms and pouted "NO! Maybe, yes…" I laughed and said "Anyway, she's kind and great; she makes sure that we learn what we need to but makes sure we can do it at our own pace, she always cares for us, and she tried to risk her life to save us when we went into the magnetic field. She is an amazing teacher; she has a strong will, mind, soul and body. I am lucky to have met her." He smiled and sighed. He snapped out of it and said "Come back down here after lunch and I'll teach you what a lying soul wavelength looks and feels like." I nodded and said "Thank you." I hopped off the chair and skated off.

When I went back up I saw that everyone was huddled around something. I frowned and asked someone at the back "What's happening." He boy was smiling as he exclaimed "Black*Star and Kid are duelling." I sighed and said out loud "Idiots!" before running to the front of the crowed. It was Kid and Black*Star without their weapons. I went to go and charge in to stop it but Stein grabbed my arm. "No, let them." I sighed and said "If it goes too far then I am going to stop it." Stein nodded. I turned back and saw Black*Star get ready to hit Kid with his soul wavelength, but it didn't work. I frowned. I asked "Why didn't that work?" Stein smiled slightly and said "Because he's suffered one loss after another-" I sighed and finished "He is weaker, he has too low of a…what's the right word…morale, so he cannot use his soul wavelength." Stein nodded and said "Well put and well thought out, I can see why you got 100 on the test." I smiled and said "Thank you Professor Stein." I watched as the fight progressed, Black*Star was getting angry and his eyes, they changed, his pupils were now stars, he reminded me of an evil assassin I once read about, his father, White*Star. Kid saw this as well and yelled "STOP IT NOW!" Black*Star grinned and filled with bloodlust. "You're a Shinigami aren't you?! Kill me then!" I looked pleadingly at Stein, he nodded.

Black*Star ran at Kid, not to finish the duel, but to kill him. I ran in front of Kid and put up a shield. Black*Star put his hands on the shield and started pushing against it. A tear appeared in the corner of my eye as I said "I'm sorry Black*Star." I concentrated. "AAAAAAHHH!" I yelled as I sent my soul wavelength rippling through the shield like electricity. When it got to Black*Star it bolted up his arms and through his body. Small bolts of my soul wavelength encircled him. He fell to the floor, passed out. I felt my legs go numb. I fell over; Kid caught me right before I hit the floor. He pulled me back up to my feet and said "Thanks." I nodded, panting I said "He was going to kill you; he's walking the path of the demon." Kid frowned and said "Huh?" I shook my head, before he got any chance to ask another question Sid ran over and said "That was an incredibly strong wavelength attack." I smiled and said "Thanks." I looked down at Black*Star and let tears fall down my cheeks. I whispered, my voice no more than a husk, "Why'd you do it Black*Star, I thought you were a God." I then headed to lunch

I sat on my own and ate it thankfully. I walked down to the room that Joe told me to come to. I had my lessons, by the end of that I knew how to tell a lie from the truth. I wasn't as good at it as Joe, not even close, but I could practice and improve. I went home and made our dinner. I went to bed and thought about Black*Star, his eyes, he had defiantly started walking the path of the demon.

The next day at school Maka ran over to me, Patty, Liz and Kid and said "We're going on a mission for people with soul perception. Do you guys want to come?" I nodded and replied "Yeah, but I need to ask you guys a question. Have any of you seen Marie or Professor Stein anywhere?" They shook their heads. I asked "Have you seen Joe Buttataki" Kid rubbed the back of his head and said "He was, um, killed, last night." I gasped and said "Who killed him?!" Kid shrugged and replied "Everyone suspects Professor Stein but nobody can find him. Marie is also gone." I sighed angrily and said "Why does everything happen when we're here?" Kid shrugged. I asked "Where is the mission?" Maka frowned and said "Russia." I sighed and said "Oh well, I'll come anyway, let's leave now." Maka nodded and said "I suggest that you stick with Kid, Liz and Patty if we get split up?" I nodded in agreement.

****Time Skip****

We were outside a massive factory that looked run down and very old. It looked like that it could fall over any moment. I shuddered at the thought of it doing that. I saw Liz and smirked. I put on a straight face and said "I hear there are ghosts in there." Liz shuddered and rubbed her arms "Don't joke around Hotaru." I smiled and said "I'm not." She squealed as Patty put her hand on Liz's shoulder before taking it off when Liz looked around. I laughed and gave Patty a high five. "Nice one." I said to Patty. Suddenly I heard a 'meow!' I jumped and looked around. Blair popped her head out of Maka's satchel. "Blair?!" I said "What the hell are you doing here?!" Blair shrugged and said "I was bored." I rolled my eyes and left it alone, when Blair was like this, it was impossible to change her mind about anything. Maka said "Can you two sense any souls?" Kid and I both tried to find something but couldn't. Maka said "Then we might as well go in." Kid put his hands up and said "WAIT! Where are you planning on entering from?" Maka pointed to an open vent. "No, no, no, that isn't an entrance." I sighed and said "Just go in." kid shook his head and said "No, you guys can go on ahead, we'll find a proper entrance." Maka looked at me hopefully. I shrugged and said "I can't do anything when he is like this." Maka sighed and said "Whatever." before walking off with Soul. Kid, Liz, Patty and I walked the opposite way, trying to find a 'proper' entrance.

There was a lot of steam coming from everywhere so it was really hot. We were all sweating after the first few minutes. I groaned and said to Kid "If we go back now we can probably catch up with them? Please!" Kid shook his head and said "I will start to get worried if I keep walking a road with no exit." Patty giggled and said "You're silly! Never mind about an exit! We can't even find an entrance." Kid went into his brooding session as he mumbled to himself "When people slam into a wall of distress, you start to turn back on the past and question whether there were any mistakes, did I fold the end of the toilet paper into a neat triangle, was the picture frame not crooked, are the heights of the candles all the same, were they aligned, were they all together." He then crouched on the floor and put his hands on his head "They probably weren't aligned! They're probably crooked! It probably isn't folded into a neat triangle!" Patty was laughing on the floor. Liz and I were just standing next to each other. "Give me a break." Liz moaned. I nodded and said "Death would be nice right now." She nodded in agreement. Kid yelled "Ahhhhh! I'm beginning to lose self-confidence! What do I do?! What do I do?!" Liz sighed and said "I'm saying it's fine, you can do it any time, saying probably again-"She was cut off by kid standing up and marching off. He said "But if it did 'probably' happen then it would be a big error. I'm going back to confirm!"Liz put her hand up and yelled "Wait a minute! Don't go back!" I nodded and said "What about Maka and Soul? And Blair too?" Kid frowned and said sadly "If I can't shake off this doubt, I can't help them, I'd regret it." Liz folded her arms and complained "The two of them are probably in there fighting right now." She turned and pointed to the factory. Then she gasped "What is it?" I asked her. I looked up and the factory and said "I…it looks like a f…face." Liz nodded and said "Ghost!" Patty was about to yell something but Liz put her hand over Patty's mouth and said "Shhhh." Kid turned around and asked "What's wrong?" Liz shook her head and said "Nothing, let's just go." I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath "coward."

We were walking for about 10 minutes when Kid collapsed again and whined "I wanna go home but I wanna help Maka and Soul?!" He looked up at us and said "What should I do?!" Liz folded her arms and said firmly "Well right now, you're not going home and you're not helping the others, you're just sitting there and saying your problem, rather than trying to solve it!" I nodded and said "She's right, don't think, and just do." Kid sighed and said "It's like Shakespeare, to go or not to go, that is the question? What a question." Liz sighed and said shakily "We…well I really hate monsters and ghosts and Blair is with them too so they're probably alright." I slapped my forehead and said to Patty "Those two are the worst, aren't they." Patty giggled and said "Yeah! You two are the worst!" She then skipped around singing "The worst! The worst! The worst!" She then proceeded to pick up a stick and started poking Kid with it. "N...No...Don't…don't poke him with a stick." Liz tapped me on the shoulder "Yeah?" I said. She pointed at the factory. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, it was…disappearing? I guess Maka and Soul completed the mission.

****Time Skip****

We went back to School and were now at the main entrance. We saw Kirikou and Ox, along with Harvar, Pot Of Thunder and Pot Of Fire. I waved and gave hugs to the two twins. I realised something strange about the guys. I sighed and asked "Why don't you have your shirts on?" Kirikou grinned and said "We came to talking to that giant with our fists, and next thing you know, everyone is dancing naked around a campfire." I nodded and said "That makes sense." Suddenly Ox went completely quiet. "What is it?" Soul asked him. He turned around and yelled "MY KIM IS BACK!"I sighed; Kim was getting really fed up with this. Kim waved and said "Hi Hotaru." I smiled and waved back. Ox said "Oh yeah, Sid and Nygus were looking for you." Kim looked a little scared. I walked over to her and Jackie and took them to the side. I said "If you look behind me there are two people who don't belong to Shibusen, they're watching you." Jackie looked and nodded. She then asked "How did you see them?" I smiled and said "A Shinigami's eyes see everything." Kim asked "Do think it's because-" I put my hands on her shoulder and said "No, it can't be, I won't let father do anything." She nodded and started crying a little. I held out my arms and gave her a hug. "It's alright." I said. We walked back over to the group and saw Nygus. She said to Kim and Jackie "You two, please come with me." Jackie asked "What for." The two people I had spotted came over. I said to Kim "Go now!" She nodded. I swung my leg under the two men. The men fell to the floor. Jackie transformed into a lantern, her handle stretched out, making a broom like object. Kim hopped on and went to fly away. One of the men got up and held onto Jackie. Kim yelled "Hotaru! Help!" I nodded and grabbed onto the man's ankles. I sent my soul wavelength through him. He smoked a little before going down. Kim looked back one time at all of us, she looked completely broken. With tears in her eyes, she flew off.

Nygus was fuming when I turned around. She stormed over and said "Why did you help them?! Don't you know what Kim is?!" I nodded and yelled "Of course I did! They're my friends! Why would I rat them out?! I'm not a traitor." Nygus grabbed my arm and said "You're coming to the death room." I shot my soul wavelength through her and growled "No I am not!" before summoning my skateboard and riding off somewhere. I ended up in a forest. I perched in a tree and sat there, oh great, what was I going to do now. I wiped the tears from my eyes before realising I was hungry. I hopped down and wandered around, trying to find some berries. It was alright because the pain in my stomach had died down even though it was still bright purple. I saw some people in the distance. It was Kim and Jackie. I ran over to them and saw what they had in their hands. I wacked them out and yelled "Don't eat them!" Kim looked at me and complained "Why not?" I folded my arms and said "Fine, but you'll be dead before tomorrow. They were nightshade berries, extremely poisonous." I looked up at the tree above me. I saw the shape of the leaves and smiled. I hopped up and climbed to the top of the tree. I found some fruit before jumping back down. I handed the fruit to them and said "Try this." I bit into one myself and smiled. This fruit didn't really have a name but it was shaped like a heart and tasted extremely sweet. Kim and Jackie ate theirs and said "That was really nice." I smiled and nodded.

We walked deeper into the forest. Suddenly I stopped them walking and said "Look." I pointed somewhere behind me. It was a spider. Kim said "Is that possibly?" Kim nodded and said "I'll burn it to death right now." I nodded and said "There's another two up in that tree and one over there." Kim smiled and said "You really do have the best eyesight." I smiled and nodded my thanks. I suddenly heard a "Well, well, well, you won't wait?" I turned around and said "No way, a luxury car in the middle of a forest." The window of the car rolled down and showed an old mosquito. I growled and made my arm transform into a blade. He grinned evilly and said "Explanations are pointless, you might as well get in. When you two go back, you'll be hunted down and when you, Shinigami, go back, your father will most likely punish you." I folded my arms and said "You think I care, I can get the death penalty, but I will never become a traitor." The mosquito laughed and said "More like a Shinigami every day." I smiled sweetly and said "How nice of you to notice." I looked back at Kim and Jackie and hugged them. I said "You go with him, it's the only way you'll be safe, I won't tell anyone where you are until the time is right," I crossed my heart and said "A Shinigami's word is never broken. We'll find you and you'll be accepted by us, ok." Kim nodded and hugged me again. I opened the car door and let Kim and Jackie get in. The mosquito sighed and said "I told Arachne I would get you as well." I grinned and hissed "Never, you are safe now, but next time, you die." With that I waved to Jackie and Kim, summoned my skateboard and rode home.

I went to my room and collapsed on my bed, before falling into a nice deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I was roughly shaken awake. As I blinked the last traces of sleep from my eyes I saw that it was Kid. He looked amused. I asked "What?" He laughed and said "You actually defied Nygus and attacked her." I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm scared of father sometimes." Kid laughed and nodded. He then said "Somebody turned up at school. Father wants you there as the brains and brawn." I sat up and stretched. I said "Fine, I'll go now." I pulled my beanie back onto my head and skated to school.

When I got there I went straight to the death room. I saw that everybody was in their last lesson of the day. I saw father and before he could say anything I said quickly "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean it, I just don't like seeing my friends being treated like criminals." He shook his hands and said "It's okay." I let out a breath and sighed before asked "What did you want anyway?" He said "We have a dangerous witch in custody that gave us the hint that Kim was a witch." I felt my blood start to boil. I said "Who is it?" He looked nervous when he said "Medusa." My hands balled up into fists as I asked "What can I punch?!" Father panicked and said "Uh! Spirit!" I walked over to Spirit and threw a punch. It hit his stomach and sent him flying backwards. I smiled and said "Better." Father then said "We will be questioning her tomorrow, you are welcome to join us. Tomorrow morning is measuring your time on the 100m dash. You are an assassin so you should have no problem with that." I nodded and said "do the others know about Kim?" he shook his head and said "Kid and you can tell them tomorrow." I nodded and said "Thank you for your understanding." I did a quick bow and left to go back home.

When I was home, Kid, Liz and Patty were already there. I smiled and said "I'll cook dinner now." They nodded. I walked to the kitchen and prepared dinner symmetrically. I brought it into the dining room and laid it out symmetrically. I ate my dinner and said "I'll be in my room." I left and walked up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my guitar and played a few songs before going to sleep.

The next morning I got ready and went to school. I went to the girls changing rooms and got ready. Most of the girls were wearing short shorts. I shook my head and said "No way am I wearing those." I put on some jogging trousers and walked out. I walked over to one of the bars and stretched. Soul walked over and said "Your first dash." I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm really nervous." He grinned and said "Do you want some help stretching?" I nodded and said "Yeah, thanks." We sat on the floor. We put our feet against each other and held hands. First, Soul pulled on my arms, making me stretch forwards. Next I did the same to him.

He pointed to a track over the other side of the field. He said "Practice." I nodded; we ran over to the track and got ready to run. He said "3…2…1…GO!" I pushed off and ran. I was falling behind to start with but then I managed to push ahead. When we got to the end Soul said "I counted about seven seconds, that's really good." I smiled and said "Thanks." Suddenly I heard through a megaphone "Hotaru Shinigami." I ran to the other end of the field and saw Nygus. I smiled and said "Sorry about yesterday." She smiled and said "It's fine, you had a good reason." I nodded my thanks and got ready to run. She said "Shouldn't you go and get changed; you can't hope to win in those." I looked at her and said "I don't have a problem with it so I am running in these." She rolled her eyes and said "Ugh, stubborn girl." I just smiled and got ready to run. She said "GO!" I pushed off and ran as fast as I could. I saw everything go past in a blur. I looked down to see when I had passed the white line. When I did I stopped myself from running and was panting heavily. I ran back to Nygus. She nodded and said "You are one of the fastest. You got 5.86." I nodded and said "Thank you." I ran back to Soul. He was gawping "What, I am an assassin you know?" he nodded and replied "Fair enough." I looked at Maka, she looked happy; I couldn't tell her about Medusa. I said to Kid "Can you tell her about Medusa and Kim." Kid nodded and said "Yes, you go, leave it to me." I nodded and said "Thanks bro." I was about to leave when I asked "What time did you get?" He smiled and said proudly "A perfect eight." I rolled my eyes and said "Because it's symmetrical?" he nodded.

I went and got changed and had a shower before walking down to the cellars; I had to see Medusa before anything else. On the way down I saw Maka. I asked "SO you know then?" She nodded angrily and said "I'll never forgive Medusa, Crona is gone and it's all her fault." I nodded and stopped Maka from walking. I put my hands on her shoulders and said "Remember, before you walk the path of revenge, dig two graves." Maka nodded and said "I won't give into revenge." I looked over at Soul; he was still in his gym clothes. I raised an eyebrow. He sighed and said "Maka said to be quick so I didn't take a shower, just waited for her." I nodded. I asked "You two are only one-star meisters, how are you going to get there?" Maka grinned and held up an I.D card, it belonged to her father, death scythe, Spirit. I didn't even bother asking how she got it. She then asked "How are you going to get there." I pulled my student I.D from my pocket and flipped it around, showing the Shinigami family crest. She nodded and said "Ah, yeah, I forgot about that."

We soon got to a desk and a corridor leading down to the cells. Maka held out her father's card and said "Death Scythe wanted me to drop something off." The man at the desk then turned to me. I showed him my card and said "Official business." He asked "Where do you want to go." Maka replied "Medusa." He nodded and pointed down a corridor "Go down there and turn right." You'll know it when you see it." I nodded and asked Maka "Should I just use Senrigan?" She nodded and said "You might as well." I took off my beanie and used Senrigan. I saw where we need to go so I pulled my beanie back on before running in the right direction. While we were running I asked Maka "Why do you want to come to medusa?" Maka replied "I want to know where Crona is." Soul said "Even if it really is Medusa, what guarantee do you have that she'll tell you anything?" Maka ignored him and kept running.

When we got to the door I saw I checked the label on the door. It said 'Witch, Medusa Gorgon.'. I nodded and said "This is it." I heard Medusa's voice from behind the door "What business do you have with me? Someone's there right? My throat is really dry, can I have a cup of water? Someone's there right? Can you bring me a cup of water?" Maka kicked the door, hard, and said "Where did you take Crona?!" Medusa said "Oh, a girl's voice, which could it, be?" I rolled my eyes and said "Oh please, you know who it is." Maka kicked the door again and yelled "Where is Crona?!" Medusa exclaimed "Oh, Crona, you must be one of her friends, is Crona well?" Maka yelled through the small grate in the door "DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU KIDNAPPED CRONA!" Soul grabbed Maka's shoulders and said "Like I said before, it doesn't matter what you ask, there is no guarantee she'll answer honestly." I nodded and then remembered Joe Buttataki. I asked through the door "Did you kill Joe?" I put my hand on the door, trying to find a truthful or lying soul wavelength. Medusa said "Who is he?" I rolled my eyes and smiled. I said "It doesn't matter anyway." Medusa asked "Why is that?" HAH! I got you, you little snake! I grinned and said "He taught me how to sense a soul wavelength like him, in other words, I am his successor." I felt her soul wavelength quivering. I laughed and said "I know that makes you worried, bye!" We walked away, I was feeling triumphant.

I was called by Sid to the death room, ready for questioning Medusa. I didn't tell Maka, she may want to interfere. A few minutes after Spirit had left to go and get Medusa, he came back with Medusa in tow. Father said "Be ready for anything." I nodded and narrowed my eyes at Medusa. She walked in front of my father and said "Shinigami-sama."Father said "I hope you are happy with yourself! The whole world is messed up!" She did nothing. "REAPER CHOP!" Father shouted. I put my hands up and said "Dad! Stop! DAD!" Medusa sat in the corner cowering. I face palmed. "Did you really need to do that?" I asked him. He shrugged and said "With all she's done she deserved at least one." I shook my head and said "Nobody except the kishin deserves one of those." Medusa pulled up her hood to cover her head. Father then picked her up by her hood. I frowned; this was actually father's official business. While Father was swinging her back and forth Spirit explained "Medusa wants to make a deal. She has information that we need but she says it must come at a price." I grinned and punched my fist into my hand "Why don't we just beat it out of her?" He sighed angrily and said "I wish we could, but she is in the body of a little girl called Rachel, if we hurt Medusa, we hurt Rachel." I growled in frustration and nodded. Spirit looked at Medusa; her little dress was above, showing her bloomers. Spirit made the most ridiculous face I had ever seen, he sat down and said "Awwww! Bloomers! Maka wore those when she was little!" I slapped my forehead and said "Idiot." Medusa pulled her hood back up and said "So the d-"She was cut off by Spirit asking father "What would it look like if a fully grown woman wore bloomers?" Father stated "It was done many years ago, but now it would be a little perverted." Medusa looked at me and said "Can you do something about, you know, that." She shrugged and pointed at the two men. I nodded and said "This is weird for all of us." I walked over to father and Spirit and said "Can we please get back to that deal?" Father nodded and said "We shouldn't be talking about this in front of two women." I folded my arms and yelled "That's not what I was concerned about."

Father picked Medusa up by her hood again. She kicked out and tried to scratch at his mask. "So, what was the deal?" father asked Medusa. She yelled "PUT ME DOWN!" Father put her down. Spirit was doing that stupid face when he said "Awwww! Those wittle bwoomers again!" Medusa pointed her arrows at him and hissed "If you do that again, I will kill you." He said "Geez, what's with her? Can't take a joke?" Father nodded and said "Wasn't that just a repetition?" I looked around at Medusa; she was shuffling out of the room "Hey! Come back here!" Father nodded and said "I won't pick you up by the hood again!" She waited before asking "Promise?" father nodded and gestured her over again. She came back and said "The terms of the deal isn't a bad thing for you. Arachnophobia's headquarters…I'll tell you the location of Baba Yaga's castle, and I'll give you information on how to catch it. In exchange," Spirit asked "What?" She grinned and said "I want you to give me full command of 'operation Baba Yaga's castle'. That is it." Spirit yelled "Don't say something so stupid! How can we accept this? This is an important military mission, we can't just entrust the whole thing to you!" Medusa's grin grew wider as she said "If you don't accept these conditions then you'll be manipulated by Arachne." Father sighed and sent medusa back to her cell. He said to me "You may go, I want you to think about it for the time being, relax and go take a walk." I nodded and said "Bye Father." He nodded and waved as I walked out of the door.

It was dark while I was walking around. I heard a little girl crying. I frowned and looked down an alley. I saw three men and a little girl; she looked about the same age as Fire and Thunder. I walked down the alley and said loudly "What are you three doing?" The main man turned around and laughed at how short I was compared to him. He said "D you want a fight, little girl?" I nodded and said "Might as well." I cricked my knuckles and kicked the guy in the chest, sending him flying. One of the other men said "W…how did you do that?" I grinned and said "Didn't your mummy ever tell you not to mess with a Shinigami." I took off my beanie, showing my Shinigami features. The two men ran away, faster than I thought possible. I turned to the little girl; she had a messy mop of brown hair on top of her head. It was a messy main of un-tamed hair. Her clothes were ripped and dirty. When she wiped her hair off of her face, she looked malnourished and had sad brown eyes. I took a step towards her, she shuffled back. "Shhhh, it's okay." I cooed. I put my hand on her shoulder, she flinched but she didn't move away. I knew straight away that she was homeless. I asked her softly "Who are you." She handed me a muddy piece of paper. It was a letter, it said:

_If you are reading this then you have found my daughter, Kaminari. I took her to death city because where we come from she was a target, she is a demon knife. Please take care of her or give her to someone who will._

I put the note in my pocket and picked her up. I said to her "I'm going to take you home and get you some food and something to drink and my friend can make you some new clothes, okay?" She nodded and threw her arms around my neck. She started crying. I stroked her hair and tried to comfort her. I summoned my skateboard and said "Watch this." I rose slowly into the air and skated through the houses and over the rooftops. She looked out at the sky and she wasn't crying any more.

When I got home Kid wasn't there but Liz and Patty were. Liz asked "Who is this." Kaminari buried her head in my shoulder. I said "She was homeless and in the middle of being beaten up by some men, I need to take care of her." Liz nodded and said "What can we do?" I said "Liz, can you make some clothes for her?" Liz nodded "Patty, can you set up a bed and some stuff in my room?" Patty nodded. I said "I'll cut her hair and give her a bath." They nodded and rushed off. I brought Kaminari to the bath room. I ran a bath and put her in it. While I was washing her hair and face I saw that she had many scars, cuts and bruises, she must have been very mistreated and abused. She was smiling when she was in there nonetheless. I washed her hair and took her out. I wrapped her in a towel and called Liz. Liz ran up and had some pyjamas. She said "I have made these for now, but it will take longer to make proper clothes." I nodded and said "Thanks Liz." I got Kaminari dressed and brought her to my room. I saw that Patty had already set everything up. I put her down on a chair and brought out some scissors. I brushed through her hair and cut it so that it went to just past her shoulders, I cut in a straight fringe, so that it was symmetrical for Kid. I got out two hair bands and tied her hair in two low pony tails. I took her down stairs and put her in the living room. I said "I'm going to go and get you some food." I heard her stomach rumble in reply.

I went to the kitchen and made a bowl of warm soup. I grabbed a spoon and went back to the living room. I fed the soup to her. After we finished I had a snack myself and took her back to my room. I laid her down in the bed and pulled up the covers. She yawned and smiled before going to sleep. I made sure she was asleep before lying down in my bed and going to sleep myself.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up and stretched the next morning before looking over at Kaminari. I laughed at the sight. She was so cute, with her messy pony tails, she was giggling and had one of my beanies on, and it was lopsided over her face. I got up and walked over to her. I went to go and take the blue beanie off of her; she held on to it and shook her head. I laughed and said "Okay, you can keep it on." She smiled and laughed. I still hadn't heard her speak yet. I looked around at where Liz could have put the clothes. I saw a pile of clothes on the desk. I walked over and picked up the piece of paper on top of it. It said:  
><em>I stayed up all night making these, hope that she will like them; I also bought some shoes for her. Kid said that you should see father as soon as you get to school. P.S. You're late, but don't worry, I'll explain to Sid after the lesson.<em>

I smiled and made a mental note to myself to say thanks to Liz. I looked at the clock; I was half an hour late. I unfolded the clothes and smiled. It was a white jumper with a flower on and some jeans, he shoes were some little pink trainers. I got her dressed and went down stairs. I made some breakfast for both of us, some cereal. I handed a spoon and the meal to Kaminari, she ate it thankfully. While she ate hers I ate mine. When we were done I went to go and get dresses. I pulled on my gray beanie. Again I tried to take my blue beanie away from Kaminari but she wouldn't let me. I put on my necklace and a jumper and some jeans. When we were outside I summoned my skateboard and picked up Kaminari. I skateboarded to school through the streets this time. Kaminari nestled into my neck and cuddled my neck. I smiled and held on tight. When we got to school I ran up the steps and went through the empty corridors.

I walked to the death room with Kaminari in my arms. I walked in and said "I have something to talk to you about father." He nodded and looked at Kaminari. I put her down and walked away. Father lent down to her level. She ran behind my legs and hugged my knee. I stroked her head and cooed "It's okay." She nodded and came out, but still held on to me. I handed father the letter. He read through it and then let Spirit read it.

He and Spirit talked for a moment before Spirit said "We have decided to enrol her in Shibusen; you can take care of her since she has already taken a liking to you. She will be your weapon." I frowned and said "But I am a weapon." He nodded and said "That's the beauty of it. When you turn into a weapon, you have your own black space right?" I nodded "Well, she can join you in that black space and she won't be in the real world until you come out of weapon form, so basically, you share a weapon but she can also turn into a weapon on her own." I smiled and said "I've never heard of anything like that?" he nodded and said "It is rare and only a few weapons can do this." I nodded and said "How did you know she could then?" He grinned and said "Soul perception." I nodded and said "We'll head down to class then." He nodded and waved goodbye.

I held Kaminari on my hip and with her arms swung around my neck. I walked into class quietly with Kaminari. Sid said loudly "Who is this?!" Kaminari turned around and buried her face into my neck. I said soothingly to her "It's alright, this is Sid." She turned around and smiled at Sid. He waved and said "Go to your seats." I nodded and said "Thanks Sid." I ran to my seat and put Kaminari next to me. I fished around in my pockets for a moment before pulling out something. I handed a piece of candy to her. She put it into her mouth and chewed on it. She was beaming when she finished, I guess she had never been treated this well before.

After the lesson we went to lunch where I introduced her to everyone, she still didn't say anything though. Kid approved of her symmetrical hair. I took care of her for the next few days. I bought her more clothes but she would never let me take the beanie from her. I bought her some toys and teddies as well. She loved living with us; she took a special liking to Liz and Patty as well. She would also be read stories by Kid every now and then, but she never left my side.

Soon I was called to the death room to discuss Medusa. Sid and Nygus were also there. Sid informed us "The deadline in whether to accept Medusa's offer is today. What should we do?" He sighed and said "With our information, beating Arachnophobia will be very difficult, I'm reluctant but we have to let Medusa take full command of this." I put my hands up and said "Whoa! Why don't you just make it so that Medusa can command people but she is not completely in charge?" Sprit shook his head and said "No, we asked her if this would do, she said no." I sighed and said "Then we have no choice." They nodded and we went back to our classes.

****Time Skip****

We had been chosen, all for a reason. It was Kaminari and I, because of my sight, it could come in handy. Then there was Ox and Harvar, Maka and Soul, Kirikou and Thunder and Fire. Then there was Kid, Liz and Patty, they were to come with us on father and Sid's will, I objected to this, I was worried about them, but I wasn't changing anyone's mind. Sid had also said that Azusa was commanding a group of soldiers to observe and that if Medusa made one wrong move then they would kill her. Medusa agreed to these terms. We were then told to go home, pack our bags and get a good night's sleep.

That night I packed all the necessary items. I packed clothes for Kaminari and I. I grabbed some water and a toy along with some sweets and some deodorant for me. I had a first aid kit and some matches along with some throwing knives. I had a small blanket and pillow for Kaminari. I also had a few water bottles for me and Kaminari. Kaminari had been scared of Medusa, no, not just scared, terrified. I said to her "That other little girl with the black clothes, stay away from her, she isn't really a little girl." Kaminari nodded. I asked her "Is there a reason you don't speak Kaminari?" She shook her head and spoke for the first time "Call me Kam." I nodded and said "Okay, good night Kam." She nodded and led down.

The next morning we left on our mission. We were in the Amazon rainforest, by the river. I was always keeping an eye on Medusa. Kam enjoyed playing with Thunder and Fire. When we were at the river Medusa said "From here, I'll go first." We nodded and followed Medusa. Maka said "It's unbelievable to meet you in that form." I nodded and said "I just can't wait to get Rachel back to her mother." Medusa said to us "Your soul perception is something that we witches can't do. I'm relying on you two." Kirikou got into a fighting stance and said "Witches like you…" Medusa held up her hand and said "Stop, don't move, Arachne's sensors are behind you." Kirikou muttered "Really?" I nodded and said "Can't you see them." He shook his head so I explained "They're like spider webs." Medusa nodded and said "You may not realise but I am serious about this mission. I'll be protecting your lives within the limits of my magical powers. Even if it's difficult, you will have to listen to my orders, or else, you'll get caught in Arachne's nets, and most likely die." Medusa started to walk forward. I jumped in front of her and stopped her. "Wait." I said. I looked around. I swung my bag off of my back and grabbed the deodorant. Medusa laughed and said "What are you going to do with that?" I smiled and said "This." I sprayed it in front of us, showing a massive white spider web. I said "You might want to go another way." Medusa nodded and said "Thank you." Medusa said "This is why I brought her, now, I want the weapons to go into their weapon forms and I want you to follow me in a straight single file long, avoid any unnecessary movement." I nodded and said to Kam "Transform now." She nodded and transformed into her weapon form. The hilt on her blade was wrapped in a leather strap and she had a sheath. My sheath went around a waist but hers went around the top of my arm. I put her in her sheath and carried on walking. I talked to her every once in a while, I didn't get a reply but I knew she was listening.

We soon came to a lake. The water was unnaturally still and all the plants around it had spider webs on them. Kid stopped and said "A trap of some sort, set by Arachne? Don't do anything stupid Patty." She saluted and said "Right!" Fire and Thunder started crying. Kam came out of her weapon form and hugged them. I smiled, they just looked so cute. I asked "What's wrong?" Kirikou explained "These two are elementals, nature is crying." Medusa nodded and looked at the lake "The cause is Arachnophobia; their magic use has contaminated the water." I bent down and hugged the three children. I stroked their heads and said "Shhhh, it's alright." Suddenly bubbles started coming up in the centre of the lake. Kam went into her weapon form and looked very scared. "What's that?" Soul asked. "Maka, Hotaru?" Medusa asked. We used out soul perception. Maka said "It's not," I finished off for her "Human." Ox yelled "It's coming." I looked back at him and said "No duh, Sherlock!" I turned back to the monster; it looked like an octopus alien thing. "What is that?!" Soul yelled like a girl. I laughed and said "You sound like a girl." Medusa looked back at me and said "Concentrate," She turned back to the monster and said "The creatures living in this river have been affected by the magic sewage and have transformed." Maka said to Soul "Transform." He nodded, all of our weapons transformed into their weapon forms. Medusa yelled "Scatter!" We nodded. When everyone else ran across the floor, I jumped straight up and perched high up in a tree. Kam whined "I wanna see!" I nodded and took the blade out of the sheath. I pointed the side of the blade down so that she could see. She looked at me in a reflection of the blade and said "Scary!" I nodded and said "I know, but we're going to kill it, okay?" She nodded. Medusa said "Nake, snake, cobra, cobubra, nake, snake, cobra, cobubra, VECTOR ARROWS!" Suddenly, loads of arrows shot out of her back and cut off the monster's tentacles.

Ox attacked it in a flurry of smoke and electricity. Ox yelled "Did we get it?!" I used my soul perception and said "No, not yet." I found an opening and jumped down from the tree onto the monster. I stabbed Kam into the monster and slid down its side, cutting a long line, the monster started oozing purple blood. As soon as I came down I looked back up and saw that the monster had healed. I asked "What is up with it?" Medusa said "It looks like it is coated in magical armour; I will have to take that off first. Then the final blow will go to Kirikou." He nodded. Medusa said "Nake, snake, cobra, cobubra. Vectoral boost!" suddenly an arrow tattoo appeared on Kirikou's arm. "What is that?" I asked. She said "It is a magic that will double the power you draw in the direction of the arrow." She said to us "Cover Kirikou and me." We nodded. She said "Vector arrows!" Arrows came out again and picked away at the magical coating, a hole opened. Kirikou didn't hesitate, he dived in and yelled "F.F.F!" This is Flame Flint Fist. He punched the monster very hard. He looked at his arm, where the tattoo used to be "Holy…A witches magic is dangerous." The monster died. Medusa said "Alright, we have no time to lose, I'll go first."

The weapons went back to their human form. We soon came to an entrance that looked a bit like a mine entrance. I asked "What is this?" Medusa replied "A tunnel dug a very long time ago." I saw a figure appear. I got into a fighting stance and got ready to attack. Medusa said "Don't worry." The figure took the Arachnophobia mask off and revealed a mousy face, it was one of the Mizune witches. Kid asked "Who is that?" The witch said "Chi Chi Chi." Medusa talked to the witch and said "It doesn't seem like there were any problems." The witch gave a thumbs up and said "Chi Chi Chi." Medusa turned back to us and said "If we follow this tunnel then we will get to the castle."

We walked down to the tunnel for a while before Medusa said "Okay, we'll set up here, did anyone bring a heat source?" Everybody shook their heads. I sighed and said "I did." Medusa said "Did you bring anything to burn? I shook my head and said "But there are a lot of twigs and sticks on the floor as well as the beams on the walls." I walked over to the wall and let my arm transform into a blade. I sliced off some wood from different places before putting them in a pile and setting alight to them. I put my bag down and pulled out the pillow and blanket. Medusa asked "For you?" I shook my head and laid them down on the floor. I let Kam sit on the blanket. I pulled her beanie more down her head to keep her warm. I handed her some sweets that I brought. She gobbled them down. I used my soul perception to make sure we were safe. I felt something…Weird. I realised who it was. I then saw Maka use her soul perception. I nodded at Kid. We rushed over and pt our hands over her mouth. Kid said "Shhhh." Maka spun around and asked "What?!" Kid said "Don't worry, they're allies. It's a secret to Medusa. Death scythes and their technicians are following us." Maka furrowed her eyebrows and said "Huh? Death scythes? But this soul response?" I nodded and said "Yeah, it's not human, it's a monkey."Maka used her soul perception again along with us. We high fived and sung "Yeah, a monkey! It's really a monkey!" Soul asked "What are you three doing?" I shook my head and said "Don't worry."

I looked over at Kam. She was still awake and looking at thunder and Fire. They were shivering and trying to get warm by the fire. I picked them up so I had one on each hip before bringing them over to Kam and the blanket. I led them down by Kam on the pillow and pulled the blanket up over all of them. Kirikou nodded and said "Thanks." I smiled and said "No problem." Kirikou then pulled something out of his pocket. He said "It's the soul from earlier, what should I do with it?" I grabbed it and said to Kid "Do you wanna hold onto it or should I?" He shook his head and said "You can." I nodded and turned back to Kirikou. I said "Collect." The soul flashed a gold colour before being absorbed into my hand. Soul came around and said "Hey, when you did that, there was a light coming from your butt." I put my hands on my hips and said "Hey, don't be looking there." I shrugged and said "Probably just a reaction." Soul nodded and said "Oh." I walked and sat next to the kids. Medusa asked "Why do you care for them so much?" I smiled at the sleeping kids and said "Because of their innocence." She frowned so I explained "They have done nothing bad and if they have it's because they were forced to or didn't know any better." Medusa then asked "Who is you weapon, I haven't seen her before." I smiled again at Kam and said "She was on the streets so I picked her up and now she lives with me and I take care of her." Suddenly Mizune came back. Medusa talked to her and turned around "All of you have been wondering about the whereabouts of Jackie and Kim, haven't you? Mizune just told me something interesting. The two are in Arachnophobia." Ox said worriedly "What are you saying?" Medusa said "Because it's important to all of you I wanted to tell you quickly. I have no further details." Maka asked "Is she lying?" I shrugged and walked over to Mizune. I put my hand on her chest and asked "Is this true?" Mizune nodded and said "Chi." I felt her soul wavelength and nodded. I turned to the rest of the group and said "They're telling the truth." Medusa nodded and said to us "Arachnophobia is very large, in the middle is Arachne, they cherish her like a mother. Because of this, if Arachne and certain other leaders fall then Arachnophobia will collapse. To find Kim and Jackie, let's move forward." I looked at the sleeping kids and nodded.

I walked over to them and shook them awake gently. They got up and rubbed their eyes. My arm transformed into a blade. I picked up the blanket and cut it into three rectangles. I walked over to Thunder. I wrapped the blanket around her and knotted it together so it was like a warm cloak. I did the same for Fire and Kam. Thunder and Fire kept walking, since they had been on many missions they were used to this. I looked at Kim and realised that she would fall asleep, her eyelids kept closing and she was stumbling when she walked. I put the pillow back in my back and picked Kam up. She rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

After walking for about half an hour Medusa said "Let's stay here." I nodded and sat against a wall. Kam led in my lap, bundled in her blanket. Fire and Thunder crawled over as well. Kirikou said "You're good with kids." I nodded and said quietly "Thank you." I swung off my bag and pulled out the pillow. I put it on my lap. I then grabbed some more sweets and gave them to the three kids. After they finished they led their heads on my lap and went to sleep. I fell asleep sitting up then as well.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Soul woke me up. He kissed my forehead quickly. I smiled and said "Now that's how you wake someone up." He smiled and continued to pack up his things. Medusa asked "The others had sleeping bags. Why didn't you?" I smiled and said "My bag is full of things for Kam." I slowly woke Kam, Thunder and Fire up. I took their blankets from them and said "I'll give them back to you tonight." They nodded and smiled. I pulled out the water bottles and gave some water to them before having some myself. I put the pillow away and carried on walking. Kim, Thunder and Fire chased each other around, playing Tag. After a while they got bored and walked next to us. Kam held my hand and Fire and Thunder held Kirikou's hands. I walked at the back because of my shield and senrigan I could see things coming. At a certain point Medusa said "Be careful, from her an onward there will be more sensors." I nodded and said to Kam "Stay close to me, okay?" She nodded and skipped along next to me happily. Liz complained "How long have we been walking?!" I looked at her and said "Seriously, even Kam's not complaining."

Maka said "Hey, can you feel it?" Kid and I used out soul perception and nodded "Yes, a large amount of souls." Liz complained again "No more, how long until we get there?" Medusa said "Some of you have already noticed, we're already in Baba Yaga's Castle." Suddenly a person in a Arachnophobia uniform came over. I said "Which Witch is this?" The witch took off her mask and said "Hello, I'm the witch Eruka." Kid said "You're the witch that was at the festival." I laughed and said "Oh yeah! I beat up that Tadpole." She frowned and said "Yes, I remember." She threw down some uniforms and said "Put these on." She turned to Kid and blushed "This time, let's be friends, little master." I laughed and Kid's face and said "Well, I know who your secret admirer is." At that moment Soul walked over with his mask in his hand. I put my throwing knives onto some belts and looped them around my waist. I pulled on my robe and had Kam in her weapon form. I kissed Soul and said "Good luck." Before I put my mask on and looked like any old Arachnophobia member.

She said "Let's go, follow me." I said to Kam "You need to be quiet." I heard a small voice "Ok Taru." I smiled; Taru was what Angela called me. We walked to a hall with a lot of Arachnophobia members. I whistled and said "Wow, there are a lot of them." We all started mumbling, trying to find who was who. When we were done doing that I realised something "Where is Medusa?" I asked. Ox said "Were we possibly left behind?!" I shook my head and said "It doesn't matter, just stick together." Suddenly an Arachnophobia member walked over and said "I need one of you to come with me." He dragged one of us off and said "You'll do." Whoever he dragged off said "Wait a minute?!" I asked the others "Who was that?" One of us said "I don't know, but it wasn't me." I looked at whoever it was and said "No duh!" Whoever it was said "Well, I defiantly know that you're Hotaru." I nodded. Someone else we don't know said "Hey! Those of you, who are free, come over here." "I shrugged and said "Huh?" Someone else we don't know came over and said "I have work too." I stamped my foot and muttered under my breath "Why don't you do your own damn work?!" One of us said "We're being called?" I realised Kid's voice, he said "Then for the time being, separate." I nodded and said "We'll find each other again."

I was walking off with Liz, Patty and Maka. I asked "So, what do we need to do?" He said "Clean a room." I nodded and said "Sounds easy enough." I walked in, it was messy as hell! I saw a figure drinking beer over the other side of the room. My hands balled into fists as I felt a rage fit coming on. It was Giriko. He hiccupped and said "Finally! This room gets messy within ten minutes; you need to get this through your heads." The man said "Don't worry, he's very drunk. He doesn't remember anything form longer than two days ago." I sighed; at least he wouldn't remember me. The guy that brought us here left. Giriko threw the empty bottle. I caught it easily with one hand. He laughed. I prepared to throw it at his head. Maka grabbed my hand and shook her head. "Fine." I said. Giriko laughed again and said "So you're a girl?" I nodded and said "No duh!" He laughed again and hiccupped. He said "Take off your mask." I shrugged and said "Fine." I slipped off the mask and put it on the table. I smiled and said "Hi." He smiled and said "You're kind of pretty." I smiled through gritted teeth. 'I'll remember that when I'm ripping you apart.' I thought to myself. He kept staring at me as I cleaned, God this was getting creepy. Suddenly, when I thought I couldn't hold the rage in any more, Patty and Liz burst in wearing maid outfits. I smiled as Giriko went googly eyed. He said "You two may leave." I smiled and said "Thanks." I grabbed my mask and said to Liz on the way out "Don't even try to make a move." She started to complain "Just don't." She rolled her eyes and said "Fine!" I nodded, put my mask back on and left the almost clean room.

We came back to where we were before and met everyone else there. Kid was panting. I asked "What did you have to do?" He said "Play hide and seek with Angela. What about you?" I sighed and said "Clean that idiot Giriko's room, he was so…perverted." Kid growled, I guess that's understandable since I was his sister. Soon Liz and Patty came back. They were smiling.

A small person in an Arachnophobia uniform came up to us. I put my head in my hands; please don't let it be someone who wants help?! "What? What's wrong?" The person asked. "M…medusa?" Kirikou asked. Kid was crying at that point, man, his chore must have been worse than mine. We all dived to Medusa and hugged her; we had already had enough of being in Arachnophobia. Kid said "Where have you been?! We thought we had lost you in enemy territory." I then cried "Don't let them take us again?!" Medusa said "I was just taking some preliminary precautions. Now, let's begin."

We walked through the castle to a certain place when Medusa stopped, walking in front of us, took her mask off and said "It's around here, from here I will have each of you head to your designated place." I asked "What do you mean?" Medusa then explained "The room Arachne is in…the spider queen room is covered with tight security due to magic. To enter this room we have to pick open many gates." Ox then asked "Many gates?" Medusa nodded and said "A gate is controlled by the magic tool LOCK; all you need to do is destroy those. Altogether there are 8 locks; they are in the legs stretching out of the spider queen's room." Kid then said "8 is a number I like, but it'll be dangerous to branch of into 8 places, the weapons and technicians will be scattered." Medusa then said "I only want you to destroy 2 of the locks. The remaining 6 will be destroyed by my comrades, who were assembled by Eruka, whom you have met before." I was confused when it came to getting to the locks. "We don't even know where they are." Medusa asked "You didn't see the outside of the castle. Did you?" I shook my head "Baba Yaga's Castle has 8 towers spreading out like spider's legs. The magic tool 'Locks' are in each of those legs. Ox and Hotaru, come here please." I saw the look in her eye and said "No, you are NOT doing any magic on me. Kirikou can do it instead." I pushed Kirikou forward. I then said "I'll use Senrigan, because if you remember, I have that ability."Medusa nodded. I looked around to make sure nobody was there to see me use Senrigan apart from my friends. When I saw that it was clear, I took off my mask and lent down on the floor. I picked up a sharp rock to write with. I then proceeded to use senrigan, when I was doing that I scratched a map into the floor. When I was done Medusa looked at the map and said "Impressive." I nodded and said "Thanks." Medusa had done her magic on Kirikou and Ox. They said they could see arrows. Medusa said "Vector conduct. It's a magic that I put in place so you can see hidden marks. The 'locks' are in the direction of these arrows." I nodded and said "So this was the preliminary arrangements." Medusa nodded and said "Yes, the route to the other 'lock' will be Kid's, you will go there." Kid then said worriedly "What?! Wait a minute, the role left to me was to monitor you, I can't take my eyes off of you." Maka then asked "Medusa?" Medusa turned to her and replied "Yes?" Maka then said "There is one more trap, isn't there?" Medusa nodded and said "Yes, I would use Hotaru but I have a feeling she would want to stay with her brother?" I nodded "To pass through into the spider queen's room Maka's soul perception is necessary. Plus, if something goes wrong Kid is strong enough to take independent action." Maka then put Kid at ease by saying "Leave her to me Kid, I'm the one who has more of a reason to hate her, I wouldn't hesitate on killing her." Medusa cast vector conduct on Kid. Medusa then said "Be careful." I nodded and said "Likewise." Kid said "Liz, Patty, Hotaru, let's go." I nodded and said "Coming."

As we were walking Kid said "If anything happens to me I want you to take care of the house." I shook my head and said "If something happens to you then I kill who did it." Kid stopped and turned to me. He said "No, you take Liz and Patty and Run," I opened my mouth to protest "You run." Kid said firmly. I nodded sadly. We carried on walking when suddenly I heard an alarm. I took of my mask and said "Kid?" He shrugged and said "I don't know. Use your soul perception and Senrigan." I nodded and used those two abilities. I grinned and said "It's Black*Star, he's setting off all of the alarms around the castle." Kid smiled and said "Good old Black*Star." We carried on walking; realising there was nothing to be worried about. We followed Kid and his directions, we took left, then right, then left, then right, then left, and then we hit a problem. We were meant to take another left. Kid threw a tantrum and wouldn't move. I sat on the floor and watched Liz and Patty try to pry Kid off of the wall, which he wouldn't let go of. Liz said "Did you hear the explosions?! If we waist any more time then only one lock will be left! Are you gonna stay here or break the tool?!" Kid put his hands on either side of his head and yelled "Ahhhhh, you're making me make the ultimate choice!" Liz rolled her eyes and said "There's only one option." I stood up and said "What if I do this?" I shrugged off the cloak and mask, revealing my face, Kam strapped around my arm and the two belts of throwing knives looped around my waist. I put my hands over Kid's eyes and said "If you close your eyes then we'll make the left in no time." Kid said "Really? Is that true?" I nodded. Patty grabbed his arms and chirped "Gen-tly Gent-ly." Kid said "Unbelievable! Am I turning left? Am I facing left? Can't I go back to right? This is left isn't it? What's going on?!" Patty then pulled on his hands "WAIT! PATTY!" I yelled. Patty said "Wee!" I sighed as Patty threw Kid into the wall. Kid hugged the wall and said "Where is this?" Patty then sung "Left!" Liz nodded and said "Kay, let's go forward." I looked down the dark corridor, I sensed something. I pulled a throwing knife and got ready to aim. "Forward? You won't be going forward anymore than this. I've been waiting Shinigami's." Kid growled "You're." The mosquito nodded and said "How about you let me taste your blood." Patty clapped and sung "Ohhh! They found us" Liz panicked and said "What do we do?" I grinned and said "We kill him." Kid nodded and said "Liz, Patty, transform." I put away the throwing knife, realising that it wouldn't do any difference. I pulled out Kam and looked into the blade. "Are you ready Kam?" I asked. She giggled and nodded. I heard a voice from behind us "Allllright, then a left. Huh?" I saw a very tall man with a chain and ball around one foot. It was Free, the immortal magic werewolf. He said "If I remember correctly you two are Shinigami's?" I nodded and said "If I remember correctly, you're a dumbass?" Kid frowned and said "Sorry, she's just…well…her." I nodded and said "Yup!"

Kid then said "Wait, this is our tower, why are you here?" Free frowned and said "This is tower two right?" I face palmed as we all said "It's 8." Under my breath I muttered "Idiot." Free said "I'll ask one more time, this is tower 2?" Kid shook his head and said "No, this is tower eight." Free growled and said "AAAAAGHHH!" Kid nodded and said "Yes, I think you have messed up a little." I smiled and said "Correction, messed up a lot." The mosquito grinned and growled "What a lovely development. It seems we were able to protect the second tower well. Now, I will not let you touch this artefact." Kid then asked "Now what. He is a powerful enemy." Free nodded and said "It must have been fate, I'll help you out in this one. Though it makes me mad, fighting alongside not just one but two Shinigami's." I nodded and said, disgusted, "The feeling's mutual." Kid held Liz and Patty and said "Now, let's repay you for the battle for brew." I grinned and snarled "I've been looking forward to this for a long time." The mosquito transformed and said "What a useless bunch of brats, no matter how many of you there are? Wandering into Arachne's mansion, trailing mud over or fine floors…I think it's gone a little too far." Kid said "Our objective is to destroy the locking artefact. If any of us sees a chance you must take it, even if it means deserting the others." Free nodded. I said to Kid "You know I couldn't leave you behind." He looked at me with fierce determination. I nodded and said "Fine. Let's go." Kid dived right in and started to pummel the mosquito with bullets. I followed him and sliced at the mosquito's wall of flesh. Free said "Wolf, wolves, wolf, wolves." A ball of ice appeared around his fist, he punched the mosquito in the stomach, the ice shattered. The mosquito exclaimed "Magic?!" His face was bleeding. Kid said "We can go." I nodded and said "The magic can hurt him." Kid nodded. Suddenly I heard a massive 'bang!' I looked to where it came from. It was Free; he had punched the mosquito in the way we were trying to go. I said "Idiot! Don't shove him the way we are trying to go!" Free nodded and said "Oh, that's a fair point. I get it." I heard a voice from beyond the smoke. "Magic, that power, that speed, you're not human are you? I know you, man with the demon eye, a Shinigami and a werewolf; I see going one hundred years back won't be enough for you three." Kid said "It's just like he said in the battle for brew…he still has further left to transform." Patty then said in awe "Ooooh." The mosquito then said "Let's see how you like my form from two hundred years ago." He transformed again. This time he looked like a cross between a mosquito, a shark and a grasshopper? He then said "My form from two-hundred years ago, when I was at my fastest and truly nasal peak."

He then took advantage of our confusion, he flipped behind us quickly and kicked us, and he sent us flying. I gave a startled grunt before smashing into the wall. Free hopped back up quickly and grabbed his nose. I grabbed Kam and jumped in, slashing at him. I kicked the mosquito very hard, it seems that he was fast, but not as steady on his feet. He smashed into the wall, erupting in a cloud of dust and dirt. Suddenly his nose appeared out of the smoke, I only about managed to dodge it, but he did rip through my shirt. "God damn! This was new as well!" I said. The dust cleared and I had full sight of him. I dived at his face and managed to get a slice right down the middle. I kicked his head; he flew sideways into the wall, knocking some of the bricks off. He got up and made his attack. He threw his fist and hit me in the stomach, knocking me to the floor. I was then hit back backwards and rolled past Kid. I looked into the knife to make sure Kam was okay. I asked "Are you alright?" She nodded and said "I be human now?" I shook my head and said "NO, stay like this until I say it's okay." She nodded. I saw a shadow head towards me, it was the mosquito, he threw another punch. I stopped and coughed up a little blood. I needed a rest; I couldn't keep going like this. Kid saw this and said "Go into your weapon form." I nodded. I transformed into my weapon and wrapped around Kid's waist. I sat down in my black space and took a breather. I saw Kam. She giggled and ran over to me. She threw her arms around my neck and said "You okay?" I nodded and said "I'm fine." I then said "I'm going to go back out in a moment okay?" She nodded and said "Love you." I smiled and stroked her head "I love you too." I said. I looked to see if there was a right moment to come back in.

The fight progressed. Free made ice pillars out of the ground, restricting the mosquito's movements. I said to Kam "I'm gonna go back in." She nodded. I came out of my weapon form and held Kam in my hand. Kid asked "You good?" I nodded and said "Better." I dived in through the maze of pillars and cut at the mosquito. I said to Kam "Soul resonance!" I passed my soul wavelengths to her and she passed them back. I said "Samurai blade!" The knife I was holding glowed and then the glowing blade stretched into a samurai sword, it didn't stop glowing though. I charged at the mosquito and made one overhead swing. He tried to dodge out of the way but didn't do it successfully. I cut down his arm, gouging out a large chunk of his shoulder, he roared out in pain. The samurai sword went back into a blade. I said to Kam "Are you alright?" Her face appeared in the blade, she was breathing heavily, but she nodded. I smiled and said "That's my girl."The mosquito was bleeding horribly. He ran at Kid this time. Kid shot Liz and Patty at him, sending him backwards. Patty said "WOW!"Liz agreed and said "That's Kid for you, when he really fights, he is incredible." Free started to do a magic spell. He said "Wolf, wolves, wolf, wolves, A VASILI!" Many big ice pillars shot up around the mosquito, encasing him in a big ice pillar. "W…what?!" The mosquito stuttered. Free went into his wolf form and said "Ready Shinigami's?!" Kid said "Death cannon!" I took a breath in and said "Samurai blade!" We attacked with our most powerful attacks. When we were done Kid said "Stubborn old man." When the unsettled dust disappeared the mosquito was still alive?! He was bloody and blown to pieces but he was still alive. "To think you could do this to me, even my two hundred year old form is insufficient; I underestimated you, Werewolf, Shinigami's." Liz stuttered "H…he…he's still alive?!" He then looked at us through hatred filled eyes and said "Now you can bear witness to true hell!" His soul wavelength grew immensely. I heard Kam start to whimper. I said "Shhhh, it's okay, we'll get out and go and have some candy." She nodded and said quietly "Okay Taru." I smiled reassuringly and looked back to the mosquito. I put Kam back in her sheath. The mosquito yelled "This is my form from four hundred years ago!" When he was done he looked like a regular man with a black suit and too much hair gel. He said "There, I've gone through this much trouble, now, see if you can last four seconds." I put up my shield and said to Kam "Love you."


	19. Chapter 19

He moved so fast. First, Free was cut almost in half. Then he moved to Kid. He cut off Kid's arm, Kid fell to the floor. My shield and hair started to glow. I turned to the old man and growled darkly "Bastard." He laughed mockingly. I said "Kill me then." My hands were balled up into fists; my soul wavelength was rippling around them. I looked down and Kid and started to cry. I collapsed to the floor and out my head in my hands; I rocked back and forth, trying to make sense of what was happening. I looked up and said "I'll kill you." He moved again, this time he was behind me. I closed my eyes; I would rely on my soul perception rather than my eyes. I pulled Kam out and got ready to attack. I felt him behind me, I sliced and missed. Next he was in front of me. I only managed to nick his arm. He wiped away the blood and flicked it to the floor. I snarled like a vicious animal "I will end you and send you to hell!" I dodged two of his attacks. He laughed again and said "You're fast, I'll give you that, and you've lasted longer than anyone else. But, now I need to kill you." Suddenly I felt a git wrenching pain in my stomach. I wheezed and fell to the floor. I was looking at the ceiling. I fell to the floor and realised that Kid was still moving and alive. I smiled in relief, at least he was safe. But one of his arms wasn't even attached to his body. I looked at the mosquito and said "Idiot, now he isn't symmetrical." I looked down at my stomach and saw a large hole. I felt Kam try to go into her human form. "KAM NO!" I yelled "He would kill you otherwise." She was crying when she said "Okay Taru."

Mosquito picked us up easily by our heads and said "Useless piece of trash, your lines of Sanzu aren't even connected yet." He dropped us to the floor and said "My history sets me apart from the likes of you. For 800 years what have the Shinigami done? Wasted their time on the gathering of snotty brats." Kid looked up and growled "Are you insulting my father?!" I looked up and said "And our school." He nodded calmly and said "Shinigami supervision is no longer enough to hold Arachnophobia in check, filled with the insanity of the kishin, the world has changed. The graduates of Shibusen have by now formed an entity able to uphold the peace and security of the world. But already, Arachnophobia has already begun to eat away and that entity, ensnaring human souls is a pitifully simple task…it is but a matter of time before Arachnophobia takes Shibusen's place as masters of this world." Kid yelled in anger "I will never allow scum like you to become responsible for the souls of humans." I nodded and added "You will regret ever daring to intrude upon the domain of gods…OF US!" He laughed and said "Brother and sister to the very end." Suddenly I felt something, something very powerful, between Kid and I. There was a light and then brew appeared "Wh…wh…what is this? Our soul wavelengths, they…they're swelling up?" I yelled in surprise.

Kid and I rose off the floor, what I felt was absolute power. I was scared but needed it at the same time. I knew what needed to be done. I closed my eyes and concentrated. "The first line of Sanzu." I said quietly. The middle line of Sanzu on both Kid and my head's connected. Electric like skulled came out of Kid's shoulder and reattached his arm to his body. I felt a buzzing in my stomach. I looked down, my wound was healed, I smiled now that the pain was gone. The mosquito said "One of the 'lines of Sanzu' has just connected, on both of them." I nodded and said "I feel the power, surging through me." Kid and I were lowered to the floor. We said "Shinigami stance of punishment." We got into our stances, ultimately increasing our defence. Free was then back on his feet. Mosquito said "Back on your feet already? And what exactly do you think you are doing over there?" I said to Kid "Here we go. This is our chance." Kid nodded. We both ran at him with our weapons. We penetrated mosquito's defences, he fell back. I smiled and nodded at Kid. I said "Maybe letting them connect wasn't so bad." He nodded and smiled. I asked Liz and Patty "Are you two alright?" They answered "YEAH!" I looked into my knife and asked Kam "Are you okay?" She was smiling when she nodded. She said "I thought you dead?" I nodded and said "Me too." The mosquito bounced back up and said "Not so fast! 400 years ago, that was the time when I was at my most numerous. NIGHTMARE NOISE!" I put up a shield whereas Kid used the ability Death Arm Blocking. He said "The stance of punishment is more defensive that that of sin. Liz, Patty, soul resonance." Liz and Patty transformed. Liz said "Incredible!" Patty agreed and said "Yeah. The soul wavelengths that we can fire just went from 38 soul widths to 42!" I said to Kam "Soul resonance!" She nodded. We preformed soul resonance. She, like Liz and Patty, transformed into a Katana or as I called it 'the samurai blade'.

The mosquito started to split into many different bats? He said "Yes, four hundred years ago I was legion, will you be able to catch all of me?!" He turned into hundreds of bats. I heard Kam start to cry "What's wrong?" I asked, trying to dodge the incoming bat missiles. She sobbed and replied "Bats scary!" I smiled and said "It's okay, I'll do this?" I made a dome like shield around myself, stopping all the bats. I sent my soul wavelength through it. It electrocuted the layer of bats around my shield. Kam laughed and clapped. I smiled; at least she was having fun! Kid said "There are so many!" Suddenly all of the bats flew away. Kid asked "What is this." he then looked at me and said "Hotaru, strengthen your shield now and don't try to protect me." I nodded. I heard a voice among the bats "Darkness discord!" A tornado of bats swirled around Kid; they blasted ultra-sonic waves at him. "KID!" I yelled, it was horrible, watching someone you love get hurt and not being able to help them. The dark foreboding voice said "I'll destroy you from inside out with my ultra-sonic waves!" Kid lifted Patty and shot at each bat. He said darkly "If you must fly, then fly in an orderly manner! I'll shoot every one of you out of the air! SANZU RIVER SHOT!" The voice laughed and said smugly "Impossible, you're talking about shooting down 8000 bats!" The bats knocked Kid down. I yelled "KID!" worriedly. I got angry, very angry. My lines of Sanzu started to glow. Kid grinned and said "Bad luck Mosquito, now she's pissed. SANZU FALLS SHOT!" Both Kid and I attacked the bats. Kid shot at them and I used my soul wavelength. I made sure to keep Kam in her sheath. Kid and I managed to get most of the bats down or killed. Suddenly Brew fell to the floor. The remaining bats merged into a solid figure, Mosquito. He then said "Shinigami siblings. My attack just now caused no little amount of internal damage; it seems none of us emerges from this unscathed."

Suddenly there was an explosion. Mosquito looked worried when he said "That explosion, it was so close, has the eighth lock been destroyed?" Free walked over and said "Destruction complete!" I grinned and said "So you pulled it off werewolf?" The mosquito said "HOW?! You were right here the entire time?!" I laughed and said "No, that was a hologram." Free nodded and said "Dimensional magic, forwarding vision. The body that remained here was just a live projection! My real body was busy elsewhere with the artefact." Kid nodded and said "When you noticed his strange movement, which was the werewolf making his way to the lock's location." Free said "Only two locks left." The mosquito frowned and snarled "Damn you…at this rate Arachne herself may be in danger. That 'brew' you can keep it for now."Liz and Patty came out of their weapon forms and asked what we should do next. Kid said "We can't just leave that monster to his own devices. We're going after him." I nodded and said to Kam "You can be human now." She squealed and said "YAY!" She came out of her weapon form. I sat down and hugged her. I kissed her head and said "You are great at this." She smiled and said "Thank you Taru." I hugged her again and said "Was that hard?" She nodded and said "Yeah, that man, he mean!" I laughed and said "I know. Now, do you want to go back into your weapon form?" She nodded and strapped back around my arm.

We were running as fast as we could to where we thought the mosquito was going. Kid had contacted Medusa and the others; they would take care of the last two locks. I asked Kid "Where would he be?" Kid thought for a moment before saying "He should head towards the centre of the castle." I nodded and said "Then let's go kick his ass!"

We ran even faster after that motivational speech. We used our soul perception. When it came to a corridor that split into more than two paths we would have to stop and use soul perception, apart from on one case, when it split into six I had to use Senrigan. Patty sung "Even for Kid, he has a hard time taking out one enemy." Liz agreed and said "If it's us we can take out an enemy in no time." We started running again. Kid asked "What are you talking about?" Patty laughed and Liz explained "We had a little drink with one of Arachne's goons." I realised who they were talking about and laughed loudly. I asked "It was Giriko?" Patty laughed and said "YEAH! We added a little something in it, it's a strong sleeping drug." Kid said "I didn't expect you would carry that sort of stuff. We're getting closer to Mosquito's wavelength, can you feel it Hotaru?" I nodded and said "Clear as day."

We came to a room, Kid was about to barge in but I stopped him and pointed in. There was mosquito and another man holding a book. Kid said "Go into your weapon form." I nodded and strapped myself around Kid's waist. I put up a shield around everyone but it was hard to hold it up. I held Kam and stroked her hair, she was very scared. I watched the scene ahead of me. The book had a black fog leaking out of it, like a weapon.

"A battle between allies?" I asked, very confused. Kid nodded and said "On one side, Mosquito, on the other, whoever that is." Kid said "Use your soul perception?" I nodded and used it. I said "His soul feels like he is in a pit of bottomless terror, yet it's so calm and he shows no emotion." Kid said "Keep an eye on him." I nodded. Suddenly the unknown man's eyes darted towards us. I gasped but tried to stay quiet. Kid turned back against the wall. Kid asked "He saw us?" I said quietly "Yes, what should we do, you're the leader of the team." Kid was quiet before saying "If worse comes to worse, you take Liz and Patty and run." I nodded sadly.

Mosquito said "I never liked you from the moment I set eyes on you," I rolled my eyes 'you never like anyone you grumpy old git' I thought to myself. "As Arachne's protector it was wrong of me to have ever left her side. I should never have trusted a mage such as you. You are an eyesore Eibon." Wait a moment, that man; he isn't Eibon…is he? "Or perhaps it would be more accurate to refer to you as an imposter using the name of Eibon?" The imposter grinned then laughed and said "You can call me what you wish, the book of Eibon that I hold in my hands. This and brew are the wisdom of Eibon; essentially Eibon himself. If you wish to call me an imposter then feel free, I have no particular attachment to any one name. I call myself Eibon for the 'brand recognition' as it were. After all, there are so many people in this world whom brand is everything." His eyes grew wide with intimidation as he carried on "'Eibon'…don't you think that it has a certain charm to it, a power to collect up anything and everything, why I do believe that you witnessed its power only moments ago?" he waited for mosquito to think. Kid whispered quietly "Brew?" I nodded and said "Yes, it awakened our Shinigami power." Kid nodded, his hand was shaking. I came out of my weapon form and stood next to him. I took off my beanie and looked at him, eye to eye. I said "We are powerful gods, we cannot hand over our power to anyone like them." Kid nodded and said "Thanks sis." I smiled and focused back on the conversation. It was yelling, belonging to mosquito "My power of 800 years ago! The age when I was at my most incredible." I sighed and muttered to myself "It's always something…most powerful, strongest, fastest, nasal peak?" I listed all of mosquito's compliments to himself. The black shadow creature that was stretching out of the book smashed into mosquito, sending him back against the wall.

"There's no use trying to run from me mosquito. You may be terrifyingly powerful and resilient but you have no place in my collection. A pity…would you like to know my true name before you meet your end?" Mosquito smirked and said "Hah…I have no interest in hearing the name of an avaricious and despicable man." The man frowned and said "True, I am an avaricious collector…by the name of Noah." The shadow squeezed the life out of mosquito "I offer my deepest apologies Arachne!" Mosquito yelled in pain. I growled at the audacity of Noah, he was nothing but a coward; he killed his enemy without actually facing him! Kid gasped, he was about to leave. I was nearest to the room. Noah's head suddenly came round the corner where we were hiding. He said "Here's something worth collecting. Hello Shinigami." I gasped. Kid pushed me out of the way and tossed Liz and Patty aside. I grabbed them and put them in my belt, keeping them safe. With one yell, Kid was sucked into the book. "KID!" we all yelled. Noah turned to me, "Shame, I wanted you, you and your eyesight, your shield as well, you're very powerful." I looked him in the eyes and said "I'll kill you." He laughed and said "After what you just witnessed." I nodded and said "Yes, I'll murder you!" He grinned and said "You have courage."

I smiled and nodded "I have a whole lot more to offer, now, GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!" I jumped and kicked as well as sliced with Kam at Noah, he dodged expertly. I spat at his feet and growled "You disgust me." He opened up his book again. I put up my shield and closed my eyes. I saw black swirl around the shield, before it retracted. Noah looked surprised. "What magic is this?" he asked. I replied by saying "My shield cuts me off from everything, nothing can penetrate it apart from brute force, which you don't have…I'll say this again…GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!" He shook his head and said "I think I'll keep hold of him. Unless," I raised an eyebrow "Unless you want to trade place with him?" I asked Liz and Patty "What should I do?" There was a long period of silence before Liz said "I think you're better off without him than he is without you. You stay; we'll have a better chance of getting Kid back then. Plus, you have to take care of Kam." I nodded and said to Noah through gritted teeth "No, you keep my brother, you can only get me if you can catch me." Noah nodded and walked away. I collapsed to the floor and let the torrent of tears roll down my cheeks, crashing against the dusty floor. When we were alone Liz and Patty came out of their weapon forms and cried into each other's shoulders. Then Kam came out of her weapon form. She hugged me and said "We get Kid back soon!" I hugged her and said "Thanks Kam." Suddenly Liz and Patty held their heads in pain. I asked "What's wrong?" Patty cried "It hurts!" Liz said "It's…insanity." I said "It might be because of my shield. Run over here quickly." The nodded and ran over. I took my shield down for a brief moment, but during that moment pain bounced around and pierced my skull. When they were next to me I put the shield back up, I said "I am so sorry about Kid, I would have traded but…Kam." I looked down at the girl in my lap, she was falling asleep. I said to her "We'll become death scythes, together." She giggled and nodded.

I put my hand up and said "I have an idea, but I need you guys to put up with the insanity, don't let Kam go into her weapon form okay?" Liz nodded. I turned into my weapon form and wrapped around Kam's waist. I hovered through the black space, ignoring the spider webs everywhere. I found a door, it was Soul's room. This was good, I would only be able to see the door if he wanted me to. I knocked on the door and was invited in by an angry demon. I walked in and saw Soul. I decided to keep Kid's capture a secret for now. I looked down at myself; I was in the same dress as I was before. I heard Maka say "Soul, lend me your power." Soul looked at his hand and said "With the piano? It will never reach anyone else." I smiled and held his hands. "That's why we play together." I looked around. There were cobwebs everywhere. "First, let's clean this place up." I got rid of the cobwebs around the guitar and piano. Soul smiled and yelled to Maka "Focus on your soul perception! You too Hotaru." I nodded. I smiled and said "I know what you're doing now." He smiled and started walking around the room. I walked to one corner of the room and grabbed a big long spider web thread. I grabbed it and attached it to the piano. The ogre asked "What are you doing?" I smiled and said "Arachne uses a web to 'broadcast madness' so we are going to use it to 'broadcast' Maka's anti-demon wavelength." Soul nodded and said "Exactly." When we were done setting up the bed so that the guitar and piano were hooked up I sat down and started to play. I closed my eyes and let the music take hold, I could feel all the souls around us, including Kam, Liz and Patty's.

Maka said "Soul resonance let's go!" I asked Soul "Do you want my help?" He nodded and said "Yes, use your shield ability, make Maka a shield." I nodded and controlled the black blood within Maka, I gave her a dress of some sort, it was a shield made of black blood, in other words, Soul made the weapon, I made the defence. When I saw that they were taken care of I put down the guitar and said "Kill her, I'll be here soon." Soul nodded and continued to play. I looked at the ogre and said "Bye you little midget." I walked out of the door and back to my black space. I came out of my weapon form and said to the three girls around me "Weapon forms, now." They nodded. Kam wrapped around my arm, Liz and Patty were in my hands. I put them into my belt and ran to the spider queen's room. I ran in and saw a black fog, it was Arachne, it was madness. I put up my shield and pulled out Kam. I said "Soul resonance." We used soul resonance, when it was stable Kam transformed into a katana. I saw that Arachne had been defeated. I sighed and ran over to Maka. I said "I see the dress is working." She nodded "Good, I made it well then." She frowned and asked "You?" I nodded and replied "Yeah, I was helping Soul in his soul's room." She nodded and said "Okay." There was a witch's soul in the middle of the room. I said "I can keep hold of that?" Maka nodded. I held it without actually eating it. I looked in the midst of the black fog as it cleared. There was a little girl on the floor. I ran over and turned her over. I held on to the unconscious Rachel. I asked suspiciously "Where's Medusa?" I heard a voice say "Yes, my sister's body will fit me rather nicely." I saw a web like arrow shoot at Maka. I put up a shield in front of her quickly and a shield around me, Liz, Patty, Kam and Rachel. I looked across the room at Medusa. She now had black hair and spider like qualities, for example, around the neck of her dress was a spider pattern. Medusa raved on about how the world was going to succumb to madness and blab blah blah. She then looked at Maka and me and said "You two are the most dangerous people to witches. It is because of your soul perception. Hotaru learnt from Joe and she can easily teach you." I said "So you want to kill us." Medusa nodded and said "Precisely." Medusa was about to attack when suddenly a monkey jumped in and attacked her.

Soul yelled in surprise "A monkey?!"I nodded and said "Yes, a death scythe meister." Behind the monkey was the death scythe. He was a regular man but he had a giant bear head on so I couldn't see his face. He was laughing at a inappropriate joke that the monkey made but the monkey actually looked confused. Medusa sent her vector arrows at the monkey and said "Enough of this already." The monkey did a back flip out of the way. I said "Nice back flip." He nodded in thanks. The man in the bear head said with his hands in his pockets "I don't mind fighting you, but you know, Baba Yaga's castle is almost ours, our soldiers will be storming in any moment." Medusa scoffed and said "Humph, I can take out a silly monkey at any time; you people will not even be able to waste my time."The death scythe transformed into a mirror? He said "Looks like we're being underestimated, I am one of the death scythes, you know, Tezca Tlipoca, the demon mirror." Medusa looked slightly alarmed. She said "Very well, I will retreat for the moment." Maka yelled "WAIT MEDUSA! Where is Crona?!" Maka turned around and said "Give it up. The Crona you know no longer exists. I have no intention of surrendering my child to you." Maka collapsed to her knees and yelled through tears "WHY YOU…! What's that supposed to mean?!"Medusa left the room. I ran over to Maka and let down my shield. I saw Tezca watching me. I said "You three, you can come out of weapon form now." Liz and Patty appeared and ran to Maka. Kam appeared and hugged me. I bent down and picked her up. I walked over to Tezca and asked "What?" He shook his head and said "It's nothing, but I can't seem to reflect your soul in my mirror?" I nodded and said "That would probably be the shield encasing my soul." He nodded and said "Probably." Kam pulled on my hair. I laughed and said "Okay, here you go." I pulled a lolly pop out of my pocket and gave it to her. I sat her down on the floor. I heard Rachel start to stir. I ran over and pulled some water out of my bag. I handed it to her and said "Here you go." She took the bottle off of me and said "Thank you." I nodded and said "I'll bring you back to your mummy tonight." Tezca walked over and said "I'm sorry about what happened to your brother." I froze and wiped the new tears from my eyes. "It's alright." I said. Soul walked over and said "What happened to Kid?" I dived into Soul and cried into his chest. I cried out "He was taken by a mage! He is now trapped in the book of Eibon." Tezca put his hand on my shoulder and said "DO you want to talk about it now?" I shook my head and said "No." I sobbed some more before regaining myself and using Senrigan to see where our soldiers were. I said "They should be here in a few minutes."

Tezca asked "You were carrying three demon weapons?" I nodded and said "The twin pistols were my brother's, he threw them aside before he got sucked into the book of Eibon, I found Kam the other day, she was homeless and she seems to like it with us." Tezca then asked "You are a weapon as well?" I nodded and said "I rarely use my weapon form though; normally it's just to threaten the enemy." He laughed and said "I'll have to use that next time." I smiled and waited for the Shibusen soldiers to come.

I was taken to the infirmary where I was checked over. As soon as I got out I went to the gym, got changed and started to train. I trained all day and all night. My fists were bloody in the morning when Liz and Patty came in. Liz said "You need to have something to eat or some rest." I shook my head and said "No. I train and I get Kid back." Patty then said "You're not going to get him back by killing yourself!" I nodded and said "You're right, I'll become a death scythe." Liz nodded and said "That's fine by us but you need to talk to father about what happened to Kid." I nodded and said "I'll go up now." She nodded. I got changed and had a shower before going up to the death room and telling father about everything that happened.


	20. Chapter 20

I had been training every day for about six hours at a time. I would spend time playing basket ball and with Angela and Kam, they were best friends. I spent half of every night on a mission and half of it sleeping. We had a new group of students called 'Shibu-kids-squad'. We had a special uniform; I refused to wear the skirts that they recommended though. I also kept my gray beanie and Kam kept her normal clothes on, with a Shibusen broach and her blue beanie. Kim was exposing her magic to Angela so that the sway of magic didn't get hold of her. Black*Star was in the hospital. I forgot to mention the most important fact! Soul, Kam and I were now death scythes. The witch that I had to catch was in the desert in an anthill house, she was an ant witch and could split herself into many different swarms of insects; my skin was cut to ribbons when we had finished but I healed and became a death scythe. That witch also had a twin, Kam had her soul. Soul became a death scythe after us, he collected all the souls that he needed and then ate the soul of Arachne, which I had been storing for him. Angela always asked where Mifune was, we always answered with the fact that he was on holiday.

I was sitting on the side watching Black*Star and everyone else play basketball. I was still reluctant to talk about Kid though and whenever anyone brought him up I would punch a hole in the nearest object…or person. I ended up playing basket ball for two hours before going back to training. While I was doing that Patty had taken down five opponents without a loss in form. I also went against Patty, but my heart wasn't in fighting, it never was any more, I fought when I had to so I was beaten and went straight back to my own training. I walked up to a target and threw throwing knives at it. I got five in the exact middle of the gold. On the sixth Soul walked in and distracted me. He came in and asked "Do you want to go out for pizza tonight?" I shook my head and said "No, I'll be training." He looked at me and took my weapons. He said "Please." I rolled my eyes and said "Fine. Is anyone else coming?" He nodded and said "Yeah, everybody is." I nodded and said "Okay, see you tonight." He smiled and left. I went home for the first time in a few days. I got ready and had a nice night out with all my friends.

The next day I was invited to the death room. Stein and Marie were back. I threw my arms around him and said "Stein!" Spirit laughed and said "Even the kids missed you. Kid would too." I looked at him and walked over to him. I kicked him and said "Don't talk about my brother." Spirit was over the other side of the room when I turned back to Stein and Marie. Marie said "I heard about your brother, I'm so sorry." I nodded and said "its okay, and…" she raised an eyebrow "Kam and I are death scythes now!" Marie smiled brightly and hugged me "That's great!" She exclaimed.

Stein was told everything about what happened while he and Marie were away. He said to me "I'm sorry about Kid." I nodded and said "It's okay but…but please don't speak about him."Stein nodded. He then asked "What do you think of the name Shibu-kids-squad?" I frowned and said "To be honest, I don't think it will do wonders for morale." He laughed and said "What do you think of 'Spartoi'?" I smiled and said "Sounds badass." Next everyone else was called in to the death room. Maka also hugged Stein. Marie said "Say what you want about Stein but his students really do love him." I grinned and nodded, I couldn't help it, and it was true.

****Time Skip****

I winced, that was going to leave a mark in the morning. Maka and Soul were trying to fly, over these past few days I had stopped training as much and had been having fun, thanks to Soul. Maka had just crashed, I sighed, I don't see what was so hard about flying. I summoned my skateboard and was skating through the air while Kim was riding Jackie in her weapon form. Maka wacked Soul on the head and yelled "What the hell was that?!" Soul shrugged and said "Oh, so now it's my fault." I laughed and said "Come on, it's getting boring up here!"I saw Angela practicing with Kim, Angela wasn't very good at doing this. I sat down on my skateboard, letting it hover in the air. Maka yelled "I want angel wings!" Soul sighed and said "What is it with you and being an angel, ever since you heard you had a Grigori soul you've been obsessed with prissy little fluffy angel wings. Is it really that big of a deal? It's pretty stupid." Maka puffed angrily. I laughed and skated down to them. I said "It's not that hard to fly, really." Maka folded her arms and said "Well, you have a skateboard so it's not really flying!" I smiled and said "Soul, transform." he nodded and was now in my hand as a weapon. I closed my eyes and let Soul's blade shrink, he then sprouted two big spiky wings. I smiled and said "Cool wings." I heard him laugh and say "Thanks." I hopped on Soul and let him take off. We soared through the sky easily. When we landed Maka was literally shaking with rage. I laughed and handed Soul back to her, "If anything, using a skateboard is harder, I've got to try harder to keep my balance." I laughed and took off to go and see Kam.

I landed next to Kam. She ran over and hugged me. She yelled "FLY! PLEASE?!" I nodded and said "Come on then." She sat on my back and did a piggy back so that her legs were hooked around my waist and her arms were looped around my neck. I took off and slowly skated through the air, swerving and dipping around and through clouds. She loved every single moment of it.

I skated to school; I was going to the firing range. When I got there Sid waved. He asked "Come to practice, I've never actually seen your attack at a range." I frowned, almost everyone had seen that. I walked over to a bench and picked up some throwing knives. I fired them one after another at the target, each one hitting the same mark, the exact centre. I turned back to Sid and smiled, he was gawping "Perfect stance, perfect aim, perfect force, perfect." I nodded and then grabbed some throwing stars. I used a different target; they hit the exact centre as well. I looked back to Sid, he was silent. I then grabbed a bow and some arrows. I fired them quickly and hit the same mark as before. I put the bow down and grabbed a gun; it was about the same make as Liz and Patty. I looked it over and asked "Beretta 92fs?" He nodded in surprise. I walked over to a different target. I aimed and fired, I got three head shots and two shots in the stomach of the target. I walked back and handed the gun to Sid. He said "Wow, you are really good at that, what meister are you?" I thought for a moment before answering "I don't know. I am a weapon; I can wield Soul, a scythe, Liz and Patty, guns and Kam, a knife and Katana." Sid whistled and said "Keep practicing and you could be a very powerful meister." I sighed and said "But, I'm a weapon." I said that before walking out of the building.

Outside Harvar was sitting on the stairs and Tsubaki was chasing Fire and Thunder along with Angela. Kam was pulling at the leg of my trousers. I smiled and yelled "RAWR! I'm a monster coming to get you!" I chased Kam into the group and sat next to Harvar as Tsubaki chased the kids around. He asked "You alright?" I nodded and said "Fine, it's just, there's so much going on right now, it's so much to process." I gasped and thought to myself 'Wait, I'm a Shinigami, and a death scythe and I can use Senrigan!' I closed my eyes and tried to find Kid's wavelength, I could find it! I couldn't see where he was but I could see what he was seeing.

I concentrated; he was being punched in the stomach. I gasped, feeling the pain myself. I said "Don't worry, I'll come get you." Kid gasped and said "Hotaru?" I smiled and started crying "Yes, it's me!" There was a person beating him. All I saw was a fuzzy face so I couldn't make it out. The person there said "Who are you talking to?" It was a man's voice. Kid said "Don't worry about it." The man hit him in the stomach. Kid said "They're after Maka and You, Noah want you for his collection." I nodded and said "I'll send you an image of what's happening around me now." Kid nodded. I looked around me; Harvar and Tsubaki were tickling and cuddling the kids. I smiled and said "It's all okay here." Kid smiled and said "Bye, Hotaru!" I nodded and said "Bye Kid." I heard the man in front of Kid say "HOTARU?! Your sister?!"I cut out there, not wanting to hear anything else. I smiled, at least Kid was alright, and he could take a good beating.

I skated back to see how Maka and Soul were doing. I sat on the balcony. I watched Soul and Maka. I couldn't help but laugh, Soul had small fluffy angel wings that couldn't go faster than 1mph. Maka seemed to be getting the hang of it though. I jumped off the balcony, falling at least three stories before landing on the floor happily. I summoned my skateboard happily. I skated up and hovered next to Soul and Maka. I said "Can you go any faster?" She shook her head and said "No, this seems to be the limit." I laughed and shouted to Kim "RACE YA!" She grinned and said "Bring it on!" I laughed and kicked up the speed. Kim and I raced to school and back to Soul and Maka as fast as we could. In the end I threw my arms up in victory and yelled "HAH! I win!" Kim and Jackie laughed and said "We'll see you at school later." I nodded and waved goodbye to them." I realised that Maka and Soul were starting to argue. I stopped them flying and said "Calm down now! We are all going through hard times and we all need to get over them." Maka looked at me angrily and yelled "What rough patches are you going through?!" I frowned and held up a finger for every reason I listed "One: That crazy dude Noah wants to collect me. Two: My brother pushed me out of the way and was collected instead. Three: Medusa wants me dead. Four: I am a weapon who owns a weapon, who is like four years old!" Maka nodded and said "I'm sorry." I smiled and said "It's fine, I don't mind, let's g-" I looked behind me and said "Did you feel that?" She nodded and said "A wavelength with strong killing intent over there." Soul asked "Is it Justin?" I shook my head and said "No, it's different." Maka said "He's coming." I got ready on my skateboard. A blade slid out of my arm. Soul asked "But we're all flying?"

Suddenly a man appeared. He was wearing black trousers and had black wings, everything screamed dangerous. "I've come for two reasons. One: To kill," he looked at Maka when he said that "Two: To collect." he looked at me. I narrowed my eyes. I realised where I had seen him. I growled "You were hurting my brother…I'LL KILL YOU!"

He laughed before swooping past us and punching us in the stomach. I winced but didn't falter. He also hit Maka. "MAKA?! HOTARU?!" We nodded and said "its fine." The man shot bullet like black objects at us. I hopped off my skateboard and fell fast to the floor. At the last moment I hopped back on and flew back up. "You two alright?" I asked, they both nodded. Suddenly I felt a pain in my chest. I had been kicked by him. I fell off my skateboard again and again I caught myself right before I hit the floor. Maka and I hovered next to each other as the man asked "So? How does it feel when your souls are being targeted?" I grinned and said "What does it feel like when you're about to die?!" I hissed before charging. He dodged out of the way, good, just my aim. I grabbed his arm and almost snapped it; I got a roar of pain in exchange. I then kicked his legs, making him recoil in pain. A blade slid out of my arm. I sliced at his stomach, a small trickle of blood dribbled down and dropped to the floor below us. He looked down at his wound. I used the blade and nicked at his face, his right eye closed and stayed shut to avoid pain. I smiled and said "There, perfect."

I skated back to Maka and Soul. The man didn't move, so I got ready for an attack, a big attack. Suddenly the pattern on his shirt opened up, making a big open mouth, in the middle of it was a beam. "NOAH!" he yelled. The beam fired. Maka grabbed my shirt and pulled me out of the way. "Thanks." I said. She grinned and said "Don't say anything yet." I smiled and looked back to the enemy. He was smiling when he said "What's with you. Don't dodge it." Soul said "What is he?! He's no ordinary guy." I rolled my eyes and said "No duh." Maka looked at his soul and said "He has a Grigori soul, like me?" I shook my head and said "No, it's filled with evil magic power." I looked at his soul again. I said to Maka "He's powerful, but we can kick his ass." she nodded in return. The man tutted and sad "Naughty girls, looking at other people's souls like that, what disgusting people." I looked at him and growled "Where is my brother?" The man smiled and said "Don't worry; you'll meet him soon, in the book of Eibon." I smiled and said "There is no way I am going into that book." The man tutted again and made another attack. He shot the same black bullets as before. "DANCE DANCE!" he yelled. We dodged his attacks well. Soul said "We need to attack!" Maka nodded and said "Agreed!" Maka charged at the man but he just flipped over Maka and said "You're too slow." We were again on opposite sides and talking. "I wondered what kind people defeated witch Arachne was and this is all you can do. It makes me laugh that people like you might be worth being an item in Noah's collection." Soul said to Maka "We can't pass to the offensive because the speed levels are too different and we can't keep up with him, even Hotaru can only just get a few slices in. What should we do? Maybe we should bring the fight to the ground somehow?" Maka gritted her teeth and said "Angel my ass this punk!" Soul asked "Are you an idiot or something." Maka looked at him and yelled "HOW AM I GONNA FIGHT WITH THESE HALF-ASSED WINGS?!" Soul laughed and said "Got it." They then performed soul resonance.

Maka's wings transformed into a cross between her angel wings and Soul's spiky wings. I said to Maka "Now those are wings." She grinned, she looked very determined. I looked at the man and said "Now, it's a proper fight." The man smiled and said "A meister that made a death scythe with highly sensitive soul perception abilities and a Shinigami death scythe with a great eyesight and even better soul perception. So you are the targets of Noah's collection." His mouth formed an angry V shape. Maka asked "What is up with him. His soul has been filling with anger since we met him but we've never met before?" I laughed and said "its jealousy!" Soul said "Incoming." He shot more bullets at us. One hit my arm and made a deep gash. I clenched my teeth and examined the wound, nope, too much blood. Maka said "If that doesn't stop bleeding then you're going to pass out." I nodded and said "Maka, Soul, you either need to win or run. I need to stop fighting otherwise I will die from being tired or blood loss, my speed will decrease. I need to withdraw from battle." Maka nodded and said "Kid would be proud." I smiled and said "Thanks." I looked at the man "I'll have no time escaping if they're all as much of a dumbass as this guy." Maka waved as I went down to the floor and sat against a rock.

I ripped off the bottom part of my shirt and wrapped it around the deep gash. I watched the fight until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, then I welcomed the sweet feeling of utter unconsciousness.

****Time Skip****

I felt a sting in the side of my face. I opened my eyes and blinked the sleep out of them. There was a man I knew. I immediately kicked him away from me. I looked up at my hands. They were bound tightly by something? I looked at my arm, covered in dried blood and dirt. The man walked back up to me and said "Is there anything I can get you, princess?" I nodded and said "A needle and thread would be nice." I heard another voice from across the room. "You might as well, let's see what she does?" It was Giriko. "I'll kill you." I growled. He just laughed and shrugged it off. The man that I was battling earlier came back with a needle and thread and chucked them on the floor in front of me. I looked down at them and asked "Can you pass them to me?" He shook his head and Giriko laughed. I shrugged and said "Fine." I closed my eyes and sent my soul wavelength through my arms. The substance binding my wrists disappeared. The man gasped and went to rush forward. Giriko grabbed his arm and said "No, just watch her, see what she does?" I winced as the wound in my arm opened back up. I ripped another strip of cloth from my shirt and wiped away the blood and dirt. I unravelled the thread and grabbed the needle. I threaded it and knotted the end of the thread. I passed it in and out of my flesh, not even noticing the pain. I looked back up at Giriko and grinned "Better." I said. He just kicked the side of my head. I heard a voice from somewhere else in the room "Don't damage my collection." My head whirled around. It was Noah.

I ran at him and yelled "Give me back my brother." Giriko grabbed my arms and pulled me back. I kicked him in a very special place just to get him off me. The man opened his book, I put my shield up. A black figure slid out and was placed in some more binding. The black fog cleared, it was Kid! I ran to him and hugged him "You're okay?!" I said. He smiled and nodded, he looked tired. Noah started to speak. I put my hand up and said "Shhhh, family reunion, just shut up for a moment." The man from earlier ran and kicked me into the wall "Don't talk to Noah like that!" I then kicked him into the wall harder and said "Don't talk to me like that!" Kid smirked. Noah looked around, the man on the floor and a him-shaped space in the wall, Giriko on the floor and me, almost unharmed in the middle of it. He smirked and said "I like you." I bowed and said "Most do." Giriko then got up and said "You disgusting pig!" He threw a fist at me. I caught it and threw him across the room, I tutted and said "No, no, no, you can't touch me either." I laughed at the expression of Noah. I asked "What? Am I too powerful for your collection?" He smirked and said "No, I just can't get you into the book." I smiled and nodded "That would probably be my soul's shield." He raised an eyebrow "Basically there is a shield around my soul, I can take it away for a few brief moments but I'm not doing that. It's my choice whether to expand it to protect my body. Then I can also send my soul wavelengths through it." He nodded and said "Impressive." I grinned and replied "I know." I yawned and stretched. The stitching in my arm unravelled. I looked at it and said "Damn! I just sewed that up!" I picked up the needle and thread off of the floor and sewed my arm back up, making sure that it was knotted at the end. Noah was just watching me, I asked him "What are you looking at?" he just shrugged and said "You. I made the right choice for my collection by bringing you here." Kid laughed and said "You'll never get her into that infernal book." He nodded and said "Oh I will." He then opened the book again and sucked Kid back into it. He said "This is your room, make yourself at home." He woke up Giriko and the man, who informed me that his name was Gopher, and walked out, leaving me in there, alone, to think of an escape plan.


	21. Chapter 21

Thinking of nothing, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I was awoken very rudely with a sharp pain in my stomach. I winced and said "Well, that's a nice way to wake people up." I was jerked up to my feet. I opened my eyes, it was Giriko. "Oh, it's you." I said, unamused. "Yeah, it's me." he grinned. Giriko was holding something in his hands. He said "New bonds, you can't escape from theses." I shrugged and said "We'll see." He grabbed my hands and wrenched them up against the wall. He tied the rope tightly around my wrists. I waited for him to leave the room before testing the new bonds. They were strong, brute force wasn't going to work. I made a blade shoot out of my hand, nothing, didn't even cut one strand of the rope. My last hope was my soul wavelength. I closed my eyes and sent my soul wavelength through the rope, it did nothing. Realising I couldn't get out I growled and yelled "DAMMIT!" The iron door across the other side of the room opened. It was Noah; I struggled in the bond but couldn't get out. His book opened and Kid was back in the room. I smiled and said "Hey." Kid nodded and looked at Noah. Noah left the room, completely calm.

I turned to Kid and said "How can I get out?" He looked at my bonds and said "They're different from mine?" I nodded and said "Yeah, I got out of the ones before." Kid laughed and said "It's just like you." I nodded. We were silent in thought. Kid said "When someone you can easily beat comes in, you need to get them to somehow get your bonds undone, and then you run as fast as you can." I nodded and said "Okay."

We waited for a few moments in silence, trying to think of any bumps in the plan. I decided that Giriko would be the easiest to beat and get through to. If I suddenly said something they would suspect something, unless they are complete idiots. Okay, I would wait for a while, and then say to Giriko that I would go into the book, he would untie my bonds and then I can run. I told Kid and he agreed. He told me to run and save myself, then worry about him.

When we were in complete silence the door creaked open again. This time it was Gopher, his mouth was in that funny V shape again. I laughed and said "Did Noah scold you again?" He walked over and punched me, very hard, in my stomach; I coughed a little blood out. He growled "I hope Noah doesn't see me damaging his collection!" He beat Kid and I. I saw someone familiar outside the door, someone with headphones, Justin Law, the autonomous death scythe. I yelled "Justin!" he looked in, waved and smiled. I growled and spat "Traitor." Justin was standing outside the door, with one headphone out, listening to our grunts of pain. Gopher moved onto beating Kid. I kicked out and tried to reach him "leave him alone!" I yelled. Giriko walked in next, "Oh great, come join the party." I asked sarcastically. He had his hands in his pocket when he said "Yes, you ugly piece of trash." I smiled and said "That's not what you said last time." He raised an eyebrow. I laughed and said "You were drunk, I was impersonating an Arachnophobia member, I was cleaning your room, and you said I was actually quite pretty." He growled and walked over to me, he threatened to use his saw. I showed no emotion in reply, not fear or anything. He looked to Kid. He walked over to Kid and watched my face as he beat him. I showed no emotion…but one lone tear slid down my cheek and fell to the dusty floor. They soon realised that the only way of getting a reaction out of me was to use Kid.

Noah informed me that they would keep doing that to Kid until I went inside the book, I replied by spitting at his feet. He just laughed and walked out of the room.

I looked at Kid's bonds. They were like the ones I had on before. I made a shield around a bubble of air so it was like a floating orb. I then sent my soul wavelength through it; it was now a ball of soul wavelength. It hovered towards Kid, and then broke his bonds. He ran over and tried undoing mine, it didn't work. I tried using a blade again; I managed to break through a little. At that moment Noah walked back in. "What is with you people?!" I cried out. Noah sucked Kid back into the book. I stamped my foot and snapped the bonds before rubbing my red wrists. He said "You can get him out if you go in?" I shook my head. Noah whistled. Gopher walked in and looked at me, he charged. I ducked out of the way, grabbed his arm and twisted. I bent down and hissed into his ear "If you try that again then I will kill you." Gopher nodded and got up, before retreating back to Noah. Noah called someone else in, it was Justin. Justin smirked when he saw me. I put my hand over my mouth when I spoke. I said to Noah "Why recruit him, the fact that he ran from Stein and Marie just shows how much of a coward he is." Noah did nothing; he turned to Justin and said "Tie her hands back up." Justin nodded and tied my hands back to where they were before. He said "Why don't you struggle." I looked him in the eye and said "You saved my life once, even though you are now my enemy I am repaying that favour so that I can kill you next time." He chuckled and left.

Over the next few days I got hardly any water and when I fell asleep they would wake me up, I was exhausted and hungry. Now I could put my plan into action. Giriko came in one morning and woke me up by pulling my hair. He asked "Had enough yet?" I nodded and said quietly, adding a few tears for effect "Yes, I'll go into the book now." He grinned and nodded triumphantly. He undid the rope around my wrists and brought me out of the room. When I was out I stopped. He asked "What? Scared?" I shook my head "No, just looking around." I used my senrigan and saw where the exit was, I was quite near to where Shibusen was, but there was no way I would be able to remember where I was because of how tired I was.

While we were walking I suddenly spun around and kicked at Giriko. He went back a few metres. I took this opportunity to summon my skateboard and skate as fast as I could. I went through many hallways. Soon after I was on my skateboard I heard a noise like a chainsaw. I looked back…CRAP! Giriko was coming. I sped up, but he was fast. Suddenly we came out into the open. I smiled triumphantly. I used my Shinigami powers to make the wheels into rockets. I flew through the skies and straight to the Nevada desert, which was where death city was located.

When I got there I went straight to school. It was dark so I doubt anybody would be there. I stumbled through school and went to the death room. When I got there, father and Spirit were in there. I stumbled in and said "I…found…Kid." before completely passing out and falling to the floor.

I woke up the next morning in the infirmary. Nygus was there along with Maka and Soul. I looked down at myself, on the covers was Kam. I grabbed her and hugged her. She said "TARU!" I smiled and said "Yeah, it's me." Soul walked over and kissed my forehead. He said "Are you alright." I nodded and said "I managed to escape and come here," I looked around and continued "Before any of you ask, no, I do not remember where I was or how to get there." Nygus sighed and said "That's alright." I grinned and said "So, what's been going on while I've been away." Soul grinned and said "Not much. Just plain old missions. Oh yeah, I have some stuff for you." I furrowed my eyebrpws. He brought out a bag. He poured them onto the bed, "Letters?" I asked. He nodded and said "Loads of meisters here at school want you as their weapon." I shook my head and said "No, my weapon is Kam and I don't belong to anyone, end of." Soul nodded and said "It is quite cool, a death scythe that wields a death scythe." I smiled and nodded "I guess so." I then asked "Where are the others?" Soul thought for a moment before answering "Kirikou, Fire, Thunder, Kim, Jacky, Liz and Patty are on a mission somewhere and Black*Star and Tsubaki are on another." I threw the bed covers aside and tried to get out of bed. As soon as I was on my feet I couldn't help but fall down. Soul caught me. I said "Thanks." He nodded and tried to put me back in the bed. I shook my head and said "No, I need to help." Soul shook his head and replied "No, you're too weak." I folded my arms and said "I am not weak." I stood up on my own and stumbled to the door. He ran over and grabbed me before carrying me back to the bed bridal style. I said "Alright, but I want to be kept updated on everything going on." He nodded in return. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead before sitting down again.

I looked at the closed door; in the window was the face of a boy. I asked "Who is that?" Maka looked at the face and said "Some kid that wants to be your partner." I studied the face, he was glaring at Soul. I laughed and said to Soul "You have competition." Soul grinned and waved at the boy in the door, who ran away. Soul laughed and said "No, no I don't."

The next day I was feeling well so I got up and went to my locker, again, a lot of notes fell out. I looked over at Soul; notes fell out of his locker as well. I laughed. I had been told about Kirikou's mission. They found Medusa's lab, in the lab were papers about black blood, clowns, madness and Crona. I hadn't heard from Black*Star or Tsubaki yet though. I hadn't mentioned anything about Crona to Maka, either she didn't know and she would kill me, or she did know and she would kill me. I grabbed my books from my locker and put them in my bag. I walked over to Soul and waited with him from Maka. I had at least 20 letters in my bag at that moment, but that didn't compare to the amount that Soul was getting. I asked him "How many today?" He sighed and answered "30, what about you." I thought for a moment before replying "About 20." Maka came and got her books. We started to walk. Kam was walking behind my legs. I smiled and lifted her up onto my shoulders. I looked around the corner, there was a girl. I said to Soul "She's been following you all day." Soul nodded and said "She wanted to be my partner." I listened to the girl's muttering, she was saying "Maka is unfit to be Soul's partner, they're incompatible, and don't get me started on that Shinigami." I rolled my eyes and kept walking with Soul and Maka. Half way down the hall I stopped Soul and Maka. I said "Is that Blair?!" And next to her were two witches, Lisa and Arisa. I growled, I had had enough of freaking witches! Lisa walked up to a random student and said "If your mission goes well then you're welcome to visit our establishment. It's a unique club with witches! You're all welcome." I furrowed my eyebrows.

I said to Soul "It's about time I check on Kid, but I won't be able to talk to him, only see through his eyes." Soul nodded and took me to an empty classroom. I sat down on a chair and used Senrigan to see through Kid's eyes. I saw Gopher; I felt my hands ball into fists. I saw Gopher punching Kid repeatedly in the stomach. Gopher growled "BASTARD! Why don't you beg for your life?!" Kid smirked and said "Who would beg after such a dismal effort?" Gopher's mouth formed a V shape. Kid laughed and said "How pleasant, I'm not all that tired of being confined after seeing the grumpy mouth that you make." He looked closer at Gopher's mouth. He gasped and said "Wh…why you…" I then saw what he saw; the left side was higher than the right side. He yelled "SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" I zoned out from Kid. Soul asked "Sum up what you saw." I laughed and said "Asymmetrical bastards." Soul laughed and helped me to my feet. We walked back out of the room. Maka was talking to Blair. I asked "So, what's this club?" Blair giggled and said "The club is in block 8 of the city. You're all welcome." I asked "What are you doing with those witches?" Marie appeared at the end of the corridor and yelled "HEY! Don't make a scene here! Come back here this instant!" Blair turned to us and said "Bye Maka, I'll be home late tonight." Marie then said "You can't make contact with the students! Think before you act." Lisa pouted "SO this is how past-marriable age humans are." Arisa nodded and exclaimed "She's just jealous!" Lisa said "We witches have a longer lifespan so we have a lot of our youth to spare." Arisa nodded and said "Yeah! Being a witch is so much better!" I laughed and said "Nah, being a Shinigami rules." Lisa nodded and said "Fair enough." Marie was fuming when Soul asked "Is it okay to have witches walking around like it's nothing?" I answered by saying "It seems like Marie already knew that they were witches." Maka nodded and said "Yeah, look. Marie's hitting her." Spirit entered the hallway. He said "You're here. Shinigami is waiting for you two. Prepare yourselves before you enter." Lisa and Arisa gulped. After the witches walked in, the door closed and the sign that normally said 'open' now said 'closed'. After a few minutes Marie came out. I asked her "What's going on in there?" She was fuming when she said "Go and knock some sense into them." I grinned, cracked my knuckled and said "My pleasure." I walked in through the door and frowned at what I saw.

They were having a party?! Lisa was reaching for father's mask. I ran over and kicked her. She rubbed her head and said "Owwww!" I nodded and yelled at everyone "THIS MEETING WAS TO DISCUSS KID! NOT TO HAVE A DRINK AND PARTY! WE NEED YOUR HELP, AS MUCH AS I HATE TO SAY IT, WE DO. NOW, LET'S GET DOWN TO BUINESS!" I looked at Spirit; he was holding a wine bottle. I stormed over to him and threw it across the death room. "Now, buck up or get out." He nodded. I heard a massive 'bang!' I looked around. Black*Star had kicked the door open?! "Black*Star! Careful!" I said. Kam came running in after him. She ran to me and hugged my leg. I said to Lisa and Arisa "Like I'm sure my father would say, we need to get Kid back with your help. If you don't then we just need to get rid of you." I flashed a blood-thirsty grin in their direction. "So, it's either, you help us, or die? I know it's a hard decision but I'm gonna be nice and leave the decision to you." Stein smirked and said "Either way, you'll say goodbye to freedom."


	22. Chapter 22

Father explained to the witches "Kid has been locked in a book. As witches I guess you've heard about the book of Eibon. The book of Eibon is a manuscript filled with magic power. That's how Kid got locked up in there." Arisa said "But we have no experience with that kind of magic." I looked at her and snarled "I don't care. You need to try. He pushed me out of the way and went into the book himself. I need to get him back." Suddenly Black*Star ran over and shoved a frog in father's face. Father Shinigami-chopped him. I looked at the frog. Lisa, Arisa and I yelled in surprise "Eruka?!" Eruka stuttered "S…Shinigami?" Kim then ran into the room and said "Meister Kim Diehl here! Marie told me to come." Arisa smiled and said "Hi Kim!" Kim stayed quiet, obviously confused. "What are all you guys doing here." I said "Getting my brother back." I decided whether to tell Father about me connecting with Kid or not, stuff it, I will. I said to father and Stein "I could connect with Kid." Stein looked at me and raised an eyebrow so I explained "I used Senrigan to connect our eyesight. The first time I could talk to him and he could talk to me. The second time I was tired so I could only see through his eyes, nothing else." Father asked "Is he alright." I did a thumbs half way sign and said "He's fine, they beat him but he's strong, he didn't really care. But then this guys mouth was asymmetrical and he freaked out." Stein asked "Can you try now?" I nodded and said "I can't do it when he's in the book, but they sometimes take him out of the book, just to beat him." I sat down cross-legged on the floor and removed my beanie. I said "Senrigan." My eyes glowed gold and my pupils went white and diamond-shaped. I saw through Kid's eyes. There was that annoying dude Gopher again. This time Gopher wasn't hurting him, he was drawing on Kid's face…asymmetrically! I came out of it and said "It's fine. There's just one guy making Kid asymmetrical." Father nodded and said "Thank you. You were there, with Kid at one point, weren't you?" I nodded. Stein asked "Who was there?" I recalled all of the faces I had seen "Giriko, the mage Noah, Kid, Gopher…and Justin Law." Father asked "Who is Gopher?" I answered "He is uptight and is Noah's servant, he idolises him. He is strong and very fast, a very worthy opponent in battle. He was magically enhanced by Noah." Father said "Can you check on Kid again?" I said "I'll try." I tried using Senrigan but shook my head "No, he's back in the book." Father nodded in understanding. Next we discussed out plan for Kid. After that I walked out the room and saw Maka and Soul. I then saw that girl that had been following Soul. I walked over and kicked her down the hallway "Go away!" I yelled.

****Time Skip****

We were in the assembly hall, getting ready to go into the book of Eibon, I would take out my shield so that I could go in. I would also take Kam with me, I offered for her to stay but she shook her head and folded her arms grumpily so I had no choice but to let her come with me.

Eruka's collar made a noise, she gulped. Ox said "Please begin the calculations, we'll support you. If you make any funny moves then your collar will explode. I saw her gulp. I bent down next to her and said kindly "Don't worry, I won't let them." She nodded thankfully. Ox said "Now, into the book of Eibon." Eruka nodded and made a weird symbol shape with her hands. "Commencing arithmancy, Ox, we're starting the calculations. Identifying co-ordinates." She then looked to Kim, Lisa and Arisa "You three little morons can support my magic reserves." they nodded in reply to Eruka. Eruka then said her spell "Kaerggu Froeruu, Gekoeru Furoggu. Thou shalt bind it in the cantillations of the sorcerer relene Descartes. Magic Calculation!" Wind whipped around the room. I held onto the whimpering Kam. Eruka carried on with her spell "1, 2, 4, 10 page analysis of the magical text…clear. Traversing emissions…harversing counter emissions…testing calculations…solved. Maintaining magical power at 70 MG. 65, 68, 71. Yes, good, just like that." I sighed and thought to myself 'I'll get you out of there Kid, even if I die, I will get you out.' Stein said "Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kirikou, Fire, Thunder, Hotaru, Kam…have you finished your preparations?" we all nodded. Stein said that Blair was to come with us so that she could be the bridge between the outside and the inside of the text. Eruka said "We're A-okay and ready to go over here!" I looked at her and said "Thank you." She smiled and nodded. Kim said "Everyone line up in front of the book."

We made a circle around the book and all put our hands over it, but Fire, Thunder and Kam couldn't reach. Before we went in Maka said "Remember Spartoi! This is for Kid!" We nodded and got ready to go in. The others went into the book, they glowed like a weapon does before they transform, then they got sucked into the book. I nodded and Stein and took down my shield and got taken into the book myself.

Inside the book it was just plain white, nothing else. Maka said "We're inside the book? I always wanted to go into my books when I was little but I never thought that would actually happen." I smiled and said to her "We're in Shibusen; anything can happen…we've met an immortal magic werewolf!" She nodded as if to say 'fair point'. Suddenly there was a robotic sounding voice "Oh, so you like books?" Soul spun around and said "Who's there?" The thing that was before us was, I have no idea how to describe it, it had a down turned nose and its face had a few symbols on it and it looked as though it was dressed in pages. It said "The index, the table, the directory, call me what you will." Maka asked "The index? Of this book?" The index nodded. "Now then little girl, what books do you like?" Maka rubbed her chin before deciding "Rhoda Donseini's 'Dark Side Of The Moon'." He nodded and said "Ooooh. That little brat who came here earlier wouldn't think about anything but tidying up the inside of the book." 'KID!' I thought to myself. I ran to the index angrily and said "Do not call my brother a brat!" He asked "Brother?" I nodded and said "Yes, brother." Black*Star said "Hey you! You know Kid, don't you? Where is he?!" The index looked at Black*Star and said "Ooooh, if it isn't another interesting little brat? Squidzactly! By 'know' you mean…the Shinigami's brat don't you?" I said again "Don't call my brother a brat! We are Shinigami's…but I won't hesitate to rip you apart." I went to lunge at the index but Soul grabbed my arms and pulled my back. I calmed down and smiled at Soul "Thanks." I said quietly. He pecked my lips and smiled. Liz then said loudly and rather impatiently "You're the 'index' for this book, aren't ya?! Give us some guidance! We all came here to help Kid!" The index stared at Liz and said "Kid is on a page quite deep into the book. I'll explain. This book of Eibon is broken up into seven chapters; Kid is in the very depths of these. It is a peculiar chapter and you cannot reach it by simply skimming through. Those who have reached it are mad, one cannot simply return." Kirikou said "We've already prepared ourselves for anything." Tsubaki nodded and said "That's why we came here." Patty added "We can't just go home." I nodded and said "Please, I need to get my brother back." The index nodded and said "Very well, I will perform my role as index." I nodded thankfully.

The index said something in a weird unknown language and opened up a portal, he said "Follow where I lead thee." We nodded and stepped through the portal, into chapter 1, Lust.

We stepped out into chapter 1, something felt wrong…really wrong! Tsubaki said "Something smells bewitching, doesn't it?" I gasped and yelled "What the hell happened to your voice Tsubaki…wait…what the hell happened to my voice?!" Black*Star said "What the hell is this?!" We all looked around at each other, okay, yup, something was wrong. All the girls were boys and all the boys were girls. So basically, Soul was now my girlfriends. I looked down at Kam, she, wait, he, wait…oh forget it! It was looking around and laughing at everyone. I looked at Liz, she had short hair, she asked "Did we just switch sexes?" I frowned and said "No, we're exactly the same as before." She said in reply "Well, at least you haven't lost your sarcasm." Patty laughed and said "Liz, you look so cool." I laughed. Patty was wearing a beanie like me. I looked down at my clothes, they were basically the exact same as before, except my jumper had been replaced with a hoodie. Soul said "Even me! This is so uncool. This has to be some kind of joke." I hugged Soul and said "Well, at least your not an ugly old hag." Soul slapped me and said "Hey!" I shrugged and looked at Maka. Maka had short hair and was now wearing a white suit. Tsubaki asked "Mr. Index, why are we like this?" The index explained that this was the chapter of Lust, so it was obvious why we all changed. "This is the book of Eibon, whatever may happen is no mystery." Black*Star asked "So you're saying to be prepared?" He nodded and said "Squidzactly, exactly." I looked around our scene; it was a platform with tree roots stretching up, beyond the tree roots, nothing. Suddenly a figure stepped out from behind one of the tree roots. It was a lady, she was wearing an apron, yet I'm pretty sure nothing else.

Maka said "Hey! Some kind of perv popped out!" Kirikou said "Is she naked under that apron?" I made a disgusted face. Liz said "But you're a guy?" I nodded and replied "Yeah, but that is just…disgusting." Soul pranced over and hugged me. I kissed his, her, its head. Oh God this was so confusing. I said to the others "Come on, don't waste your time in here." I suddenly felt a stab in my chest. Soul asked "What's wrong?" I shooed him away and said "It's fine, just…Kid…madness, he's being eaten by it, and we need to be quick." I looked around at Maka, her nose was bleeding. Soul said to Maka "You're the worst…to think that vulgar kind of woman could get a rise out of you. Could it be that you're that common after all?" Maka said "Soul, you may have been some kind of frigid guy but as a girl you're super creepy." I shook my head and joked "No, Soul's just a drama queen." And then, bam, another slap landed on my face. "GOD FRICKIN DAMMIT SOUL!" I yelled, rubbing my red cheek. Liz said "So, Maka is a solemn young man, Soul is a bossy princess, Hotaru is pretty much the same, Black*Star is a naïve girl, and Tsubaki is being pushed around my Black*Star…same as ever then?" I laughed and nodded. Patty said "But we're not really that different?" Liz shook his head and said "I do feel…dumber now." Patty nodded and said "I hear that bro. I don't really get it but I feel like getting violent. Who should I pound first?" I grinned and said "Whatta 'bout Toc over there?" Patty grinned and nodded. I gave him a high five and said "I'll help?!" Patty nodded. Patty and Liz's eyes then glued back onto the perv. Kirikou said "HEY! We came to save Kid, we don't have time to dawdle! What am I gonna do?" Kirikou turned to Blair and said "You don't look different Blair?" Blair was in her…his…its cat form right now though. Blair meowed and said "I'm a seducer, I don't get seduced. Not even as a Tom," Blair grinned "In this chapter I should be a mindblowingly sexy devil shouldn't I?" I shrugged. I picked up Kam and held him. He pounded on the top of my head. Blair carried on "I guess I should help." Blair transformed into his human form, and…he was right. I watched as the perv swooned. Blair said "Pum pum pumpkin…PUMPKIN CANNON!" I smirked and added on snobbishly "Hot guy version." Patty laughed. Blair said "Now then, let's get to the next chapter?" Kirikou also swooned; I flicked her head and said "Snap out of it." Soul nodded and said "Let's do what Blair said, take us to the next chapter." The index nodded. Maka said "Yes, skim is plenty for a place like this." I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, at the end of the world, the corner turned up and started to flip the world. Black*Star yelled "The world is getting flipped?!" The world was flipped, I held onto Kam tightly. When it was done Tsubaki asked "Where are we?" Black*star sniffed the air and said "Something smells really good!" Patty nodded and said "It's coming from over there." I looked at where he was pointing. My mouth started watering. "Food." I muttered. Black*Star said "Whoa, looks tasty!" The index said "Chapter 2, gluttony," I nodded and said "Nuff said." I started to walk forward but stopped myself. I covered my nose with my sleeve and refused to move forward. I sat on the floor so I didn't try to go towards the food. Tsubaki asked "What are you doing, you really want some?" I nodded. Liz said "Then go have some," I shook my head "Why?" Liz asked. I explained "I was meant to be the next Grim Reaper, but I refused, because I was weak. Father trained me so that I would neglect the seven sins, that's why I felt nothing earlier, this was normally one of the hardest ones." The index said "Now I understand why Noah wants you for his collection, you are strong." I shook my head and said "No, weakness prevented me from taking the title 'Grim Reaper'."

Liz asked "Why are we still like this?" Tsubaki nodded and said "We've passed chapter 1 but our bodies haven't gone back to normal, though our personalities and speech has." The index nodded and said "Just because you;ve passed chapter 1 doesn't mean that the sin will vanish straight away. The greater your desire, the more slowly you'll change back. SO in this case, I don't think Hotaru, if that's your name, will have a problem with this." Liz gasped and Tsubaki said "But won't that be really embarrassing for the last person?!" I said "No worries," I pointed to Maka "Mr. Torrential nosebleed should be worried though." Tsubaki was really worried about this. Kirikou said "Should be interesting." Tsubaki panicked and yelled "It's not interesting at all!" Blair sent a message to Stein, the witches and father saying we were in chapter 2.

Next we looked around, restaurants as far as the eye could see. Patty and Black*star were eating everything. I bit my lip, trying not to give into it. At the end of the road was madness, or, for this sin, a massive pig. Tsubaki yelled "Black*Star careful!" Liz yelled the same for Patty. I said to Kam "Weapon form." He nodded and changed into a knife. His sheath wrapped diagonally around my body this time so that he went back over my stomach. I grabbed Kam out of his sheath and got ready to attack. When Tsubaki transformed Black*Star said "Even your weapon forms seems less elegant." Patty studied Liz and said "You don't look any different." Liz said "There ain't nothing that elegant bout a gun to begin with." I laughed and said "Yeah, Kam's even sharper now as well." The giant pig yelled "I'm gonna eat you!" Patty, Black*Star and I yelled "STUFF THAT! WE'RE GOING TO EAT YOU!" The pig yelled in fear.

When we attacked we cut off the pigs arm and ate it like wild animals. I nodded and said "his is some quality meat." The pig yelled "MY ARM!" we cut the pig up more and more until it was dead. Maka said "I want some too." Soul yelled "TOC! Hurry and get us to the next chapter before we go nuts!" Toc nodded and said "Understood." The world flipped again.

I looked around; I was in the death room? Kam was looking around. I looked down at myself and gave a sigh of relief, well, I was female again. Suddenly people rushed in and Kid was ahead of them. He started shouting at me "WHY! IT WAS MY PLACE TO BECOME THE NEXT GRIM REAPER BUT YOU TOOK IT FROM ME!" I shook my head "NO! NO!" Kid sized me up, I cowered away. He laughed horribly "See, you're weak, you say you're strong but you're not, you even use a weapon, you are a weapon." I shook my head. Kid walked up to me, he had a look in his eye, it wasn't his normal glint of kindness, it was pure rage. I fell to my knees and said "No, please, stop. You're my brother." He shook his head and said "No, father made us. MADE us. And I'm stuck with you, a weak, cowering fool." I cupped my face in my hands "Please, Kid, no!" I cried out. I paused for a moment. I was wearing an asymmetrical jumper. Father taught me that envy of someone else was rare, but I had envy of Kid, because he was so good in public and he could deal with anything. I stood up and said "Kid?" He nodded. "You haven't said anything about my jumper?" he looked me up and down and said "Why would I?" I smiled and said "This isn't the Kid I know, the Kid I know would be throwing a tantrum because my jumper is asymmetrical." I pushed the fake Kid and everyone else to the side before walking out of the death room.

I can't believe I actually thought that was the real Kid, Kid was kind and considerate and very O.C.D, that was not Kid. I sighed, this was a hard chapter. I walked through the corridors of school. I heard a clattering sound. I ran towards it, Maka and Soul were there. I walked over to them and said "Are you two real?" They nodded; I said "Prove it?" Maka said "Makaaaa Chop!" I nodded and cradled the book shaped crevice in my head. I looked at Soul. He grabbed me and kissed me. I smiled and said "Okay, you two are real." I realised I still had tears running down my cheeks. I wiped them away. Soul asked "What happened to you?" I shook my head. I asked "Where are the others?" Soul shrugged. I said "Well, let's go, I don't want to read this chapter anymore." Maka nodded. As we were walking I stopped completely and looked around suspiciously. Soul asked "What's wrong." I shivered and said "Someone's watching us." Realisation dawned on my face "Noah…." I muttered. "He knows we're here, we need to go quickly, and he's most likely sent one of his cowards in here to kill us." Maka nodded and said "Makes sense." I called Kam over, she walked over and stayed behind my legs, she could feel it too.

We walked through a classroom door and came to a place where there were loads of beds and such. Soul looked at me; I shrugged and said "I have no idea…wait…Chapter 6…" I thought for a moments, trying to remember. I snapped my fingers and exclaimed "Chapter 6 is Sloth." Maka said "Hey Soul, I want to tell you something." Maka sat down on a chair. I said to them "I need to leave, I have to." Soul nodded and turned back to Maka. I looked around the room, there was a window. I ran over, making sure that I didn't get lazy. I pulled open the window and looked out. I looked down and saw a portal! I looked back into the room and said "This-" I saw someone else in the room, "KAM!" I yelled. Kam transformed into her weapon form. I held her and had her sheath around my arm.

Giriko was there in the room. Soul waved me off and said "GO NOW!" I shook my head and said "No." Maka said "No, go." I sighed angrily and said to Giriko "Next time." Giriko tried to get to me while yelling "NO! I let you get away the first time! Not again!" I smiled and waved before dropping down through the portal. I came into another chapter. Around me were lucky cats and money. I smiled and sighed happily. This was Chapter 7, greed; I had no problem with this sin. I heard voices on a bridge. I ran over and grinned, everyone else was there. Tsubaki was still a boy though, nobody else. Black*Star yelled "HAH! Tsubaki is the horniest." I sighed. "Oh Black*Star, you have the most elegant way of putting things." Black*Star turned around and yelled "HOTARU!" Everyone else spun around and smiled and waved. They asked "Where's Maka and Soul?" I frowned and answered "Noah knows that we're here. We need to get Kid and get out quickly. Maka and Soul are in chapter 6, fighting Giriko, they'll be fine, knowing how angry Giriko is, he'll make a stupid mistake and die." Tsubaki was a girl again when she said "Ok," I turned to Toc and said "Is there any way I can go back and help them?" Toc hesitated, and then nodded. He opened up a portal and said "Through there." I nodded and said to the others "I need to go and help them." Everyone nodded. Black*Star said "Come back soon." I smiled and nodded, before hopping through the portal."

I appeared back in the chapter of the sloth. I appeared in the hallway next to the classroom. I ran in and saw a horrible scene. Soul was fighting without Maka. Maka was just watching miserably. I looked around me, Damnit! Kam was still with the others. Giriko was about to make a final blow on Soul. My arm grew a blade as I jumped in front of Soul and held off Giriko's saw with my blade. I pushed back on Giriko, making him momentarily lose balance. Giriko laughed madly and said loudly "Look boy! This is a real weapon! At least she can fight on her own." I ran at Giriko and landed a deep gash on his stomach. He said "SAW FOOT!" A saw appeared around his leg. He kicked me across the room, I slammed into the wall. I grunted and pushed myself back up. I said to Maka and Soul "You need to work together," I dodged Giriko's attack "Neither of you can fight on your own, you need each other!" Giriko managed to kick me again. He said "For a death scythe, you're not very strong." After that comment something snapped inside me. I ran and slashed at him over and over again. With every swipe I yelled "DON'T … CALL … ME ... WEAK! I AM A SHINIGAMI AND YOU WILL GIVE ME RESPECT! I WILL GET BACK MY BROTHER! BUT BEFORE I DO I'M GONNA KICK … YOUR … ASS!" I swiped at him over and over. He said "Now this is a fight!" I snarled and kept slashing at him. I said to Maka and Soul "I need your help." I said to Maka "Where is your courage, gone?!" I jumped out of battle and let Maka and Soul fight. Maka grabbed Soul's handle. I grinned and said "There it is." Giriko yelled "Engine's finally revved!" I laughed and said "You may think they're weak, but together they will rip you apart." Giriko laughed crazily. I asked "Is there anything I can do?" Soul said back "Come to the black room." I nodded and said "See you there." I transformed into my weapon form. Giriko said "Ooooh. I'm soooo scared! A meister with two death scythes." I laughed and said "Don't underestimate us." I found Soul's black room and walked in. I looked down and snarled "Damn this stupid dress!" Soul laughed and handed me the guitar. Maka asked "What are you two going to do?" I considered my words before saying "To put it simply, noise cancelling." Soul then explained "We'll make a reverse signal to Giriko on our instruments." I nodded and continued "It should smash into his engine and dull it." Soul nodded at me and said to me "Sense his soul wavelength." I nodded, closed my eyes and did as Soul said. I covered my ears and said "It's horrible." Soul and I sat down and started to play as Giriko charged at Maka. When he attacked Maka blocked and he went flying backwards. He asked "Huh. What is this sound?!" He tried to attack over and over, again and again, we blocked every single time. I said to Soul "Ad agio?" Soul nodded. Ad agio was Italian and it meant at ease, so this meant that we were going to play slowly. Giriko slowed his pace until he was just on his knees. Soul yelled to Maka "NOW!" Maka nodded and said "Right! Warlock hunter! DIE!" She laid down a brutal hack down Giriko, cutting him in half. From him spurted blood, I played the last chord, finishing off the song. Giriko then blew up. I fist punched the air and said "YES! We beat him!" Soul nodded and said to Maka "See, I am not a weapon without you." I smiled and said "Awwww, sweet. Now, let's go to the next chapter." Maka said "Thanks for the help Hotaru." I heard a voice behind us, it was…Giriko?! Except this time, he was a girl. She said "I'm not alone either you know?" She hit Maka with her elbow, knocking her to the floor. "MAKA!" I yelled. Maka said "When the hell was there another one?" Giriko said "This is the chapter of the sloth; I guess that's why all of you relaxed and didn't notice me with your soul perception. What you killed was my former body, which I was using as a golem! I messed around with it too much and it got all worn out! I got this new body in order to kill you! I put some of my genes into storage and put them in a new child and then accelerated the growth of the fetus using brew. And now I am this girl! I'm not happy about becoming a girl but it was my only choice." I rolled my eyes and muttered "It's not that bad being a girl, then again, I wasn't really any different when I was a guy." Giriko grinned and said "You were all happy about taking out that old golem huh?! You thought you killed me right?! There's no way a human would explode like that?!" Maka said "B…but…Arachne exploded when she died." Giriko frowned, she said "HUH? Are you for real?! Sweet! Just what I'd expect from that woman!" Giriko looked down on Maka and said "Hey, silver hair? Are you gonna blow up as you die?!" Maka said to me "get out of that room." I nodded and waved to Soul. I jumped out of the room and back to my black space. Maka said "Now…go!" She unstrapped me from her waist and threw me out of the window?! "MAKA!" I yelled in surprise.


	23. Chapter 23

I fell through the window and was about to hit the ground when another portal opened. I was back with the others. I was in my weapon form on the floor. I came out of my weapon form and looked around. I dived at Toc and grabbed his neck. I yelled "Get me back there! They're gonna die!" Black*Star asked why I said that so explained everything that had happened. At the end Tsubaki said "They should be fine, for now help we get Kid back." Kam giggled and said "YEAH! We go get brother!" I smiled and hugged her. "Okay Kam." I said. Toc said to Black*Star "This is the chapter of greed. What is it that you desire?" Black*Star looked at Toc and said solemnly "Power, power to defeat my enemies, power to protect my friends, power to save Kid." Suddenly there was a sizzling. A portal opened up by Tsubaki. Toc looked at it and said "It appears we've received an invitation to the next chapter." Insanity was radiating out of the portal, it hurt. Everyone grabbed their heads. I literally fell to the floor and rocked forwards and backwards. I held my head, it was pulsing with pain. Kirikou said "This is insanity." Black*Star said "You guys wait here. I'll go alone." I got up and grabbed his arm. I said "I'll go with you." He sat me back down and said "If it hurts this much then think about what it would be like in there." I nodded and said "Bring my brother back." He nodded. Black*Star said "I am the great Black*Star, of course I'll come back," he looked down to me and said "And I'll bring Kid with me." He then turned to Liz and Patty and said "Liz, Patty, wait a sec while I go get Kid." Liz stuttered "W…wait." Black*Star said "Later! Kid'll do fine as a souvenir right?!" Kirikou yelled "HEY!" Tsubaki screamed "BLACK*STAR!" With that Black*Star hopped down through the portal which fizzed before closing. I got back up, now that the pain of insanity was gone. I took off my beanie and put it on the floor.

Tsubaki asked "Why did you just agree to stay here?" I smiled and said "Black*Star and Kid have fought twice. I interrupted Black*Star in both, now, it's his performance, he will overcome the Gods." Tsubaki smiled and sat next to me. She said "He will get Kid back." I smiled and nodded "I know." I said. We were waiting when I heard gasping. I asked "What is it?" Kirikou said "Your hair…one line is connected." I stood up and thought over explanations. I said "It must be Kid and Black*Star, they're fighting, Kid's lone of Sanzu has connected so mine has as well. The first time we did this, both of our lines connected at the same time; maybe the same thing is happening?" Liz and Patty nodded and said "Makes sense." Liz was silent for a while. She was on the streets until Kid came and took them home; when they first got home I made sure that they were happy. Liz was truly happy that day and Patty laughed so much, I knew I had friends for life from that day. Kid was happy he had symmetrical weapons but Liz…she was happy about everything. Suddenly Liz collapsed into my arms and started crying. She said "I never thanked him…Kid." I let a few tears slide down my cheeks. Liz and I cried for Kid together. I stood up and shrugged off my jumper, leaving on my vest top. The wound I received from Giriko sting but I hadn't realised until now, I had been too focused on Kid. Tsubaki said "Are you okay?" I nodded and said "yeah…just a small scratch." Patty asked "What happened?!" I smiled and said "Giriko kicked me with his saw leg." I touched the ripped flesh around all the blood and flinched. I ripped up the jumper and used a strip to mop up some blood and then tied the rest around the gash. Liz said "I could never deal with something like that." I smiled and said "Well, I can." Kirikou said "The line of Sanzu has disconnected." I chewed my lip, this could mean anything, good or bad.

Suddenly another portal opened up. I got up and waited. Kid and Black*Star came through. I cried tears of joy. I charged at Kid and hugged him "Y…you went into insanity! I didn't think you would come back." He gasped and then realised what was happening. He hugged me back and whispered "I would never leave you on your own." I smiled and said "I know you won't." I said to Toc "Now, get us out of this damn book!" A portal opened up. Black*Star reached out and stopped. I said "Come on!" Black*Star looked back and said "I've grabbed something." Suddenly he was pulled through and he pulled the rest of us through with him. We all landed in a pile. Kid and I were up first, checking for danger. I looked around, "What the hell?!" I said in surprise. Kid pointed on the floor. I looked and gasped "Tezca Tlipoca is…dead?" I asked. Kid nodded. I looked around, Sid had his arm bitten off, and Nygus was on the floor with Marie, I couldn't tell if they were alive or dead yet though. I looked at the face in front of Black*Star, it was a…Manticore?! Kid looked around and said "Who did all this?!" I saw a familiar figure "I know!" I chirped. They all looked at who I was looking at…Noah. I said to Kam "Weapon form…now!" She nodded and wrapped around my arm. Kid said "In the world I imagined you do not exist, I'll enforce your death penalty." I looked at Kid and said "I'll help." Stein yelled "Step back! Leave this to us!" Stein ran forward. Black*Star put his arm out and said "No, let us do it! You take care of Marie and the others." Sid said angrily to Black*Star "Don't be so selfish! Just follow the rules!" I shook my head and said "This is Kid's battle, to decide the new ruler, don't tell us to just sit back and watch." Black*Star nodded and added "You watch us." Sid said "Guys."

Everybody else grabbed their weapons in their weapon form and got ready to fight. Liz said "Kid." Kid smiled and said "Sorry I made you worry, I'm back." I smiled thankfully and said "And I'm never going to lose you again." He smiled and said "Thanks sis." I nodded. Noah yelled "The Kishin! Everything is mine! I want it! I am the one who will rule this world! I'm not gonna hand it over to a Shinigami, why? Because I want it! I'll rule the entire world; I will judge it because it is mine! The life and death of people's souls will be up to me! Not the Gods of death! All unnecessary things should just DIE!" Suddenly something black flew at Marie, threatening to kill her. "MARIE!" Stein yelled, he jumped and grabbed Marie and brought her to safety. Black*Star growled "Bastard." Kid said "I want to protect my friends and family, I want to save the world, I don't believe it will work with just pretty words. What I need to aim at you now is just a 'cool killing intent'." I gasped. Black*Star's eyes were like stars, not good. Stein said "This wavelength." Liz yelled "KID!" and Tsubaki yelled "BLACK*STAR!" Kid said "I'm sorry to make you keep fighting like this but I need you in this battle as well, Maka, Soul, Hotaru, your power will protect us." I nodded and went into my weapon form around Maka's waist. I said "Chain resonance." I was in Soul's black room. I saw the ogre and said "Do you ever give up?" the ogre shook his head angrily. Noah made a large wall in front of him and Gopher stood in front of that wall. I hugged Soul and said "I need to be out there, can you do this on your own?" he nodded and replied "I'll call you in if I need you." I nodded and walked out.

I went back into my human form and wielded Kam. I ran at full speed at Gopher and yelled "How dare you challenge me to a fight! MOVE!" I punched Gopher in the face and towards Kid. Kid yelled "What you did to the right part of my body I'll have you take it with my left!" I nodded and said "Hell yeah!" Black*Star said "I'm gonna cut right through this wall!" He ran up to the wall and jumped up, he brought Tsubaki down on the wall. I said to myself "I see what they're doing, they're using madness and Maka's wavelength to support them. " Black*Star and I slashed at the wall while Kid fired at it. I was thinking to myself 'go behind the wall while you can Black*Star!' Maka yelled "Careful! He's not behind it anymore!" I looked up, Noah was riding one of those black worm things. He opened his book and said "Now, I want you all to watch as I reveal my collection! Giants razor!" A massive blade shot out of the book and at Black*Star and I. I dodged out the way and landed on my feet although at the impact I did a forward role. I winced as the cut in my side opened again. Noah yelled "GO! Select gremlins!" Out of a different page of the book flew little creatures with arms. "Wha-?!" I said. Kirikou suddenly jumped in and punched the gremlins with fire and thunder. Kirikou said "Leave these ones to Blair and me! You guys go for Noah!" I nodded. Noah said "ULTROS!" Out of the book came long tentacles, on the end of the tentacles were head with very big sharp teeth and demonic red eyes. One flew quickly at me. I hopped to the side and brought Kam down with all the force I could muster. It was now decapitated.

"Standing young and tall, yo defeat the enemies giant, Goliath, the burning passion towards winning back human freedom and peace is surging through this place." Kid said "What are you saying?" I nodded and said "Yeah! What the hell does that mean?!" Noah said "Come out Cyclops!" Out of one of the pages of the book came a giant, it was fat and tall with symbols all over it, it had one eye and a long face. "Watch out!" Maka yelled. Black*Star kicked Kid away. The Cyclops fell on top of Black*Star. "Black*Star?!" I yelled. Suddenly Black*Star came out from under the Cyclops and held him up with one hand. "Someone as big as me will not be crushed by a small thing like you." I laughed and said "That's Black*Star for you." The Cyclops said "Gumero!" The markings all over the Cyclops detached themselves from its body. Black*Star said "Black*Star Zeroth form-Masamune. INFINITY!" Black*Star diced the Cyclops into pieces. I clapped and said "Fair enough." Kid said "Take this seriously." I nodded and said "I am." Maka said "Wow." to Black*Star's performance. Soul said "This will go on forever, even though there is only one enemy; it looks as if it was a whole crowed." I nodded and said "Soul's right, it's just Noah, but he has a whole collection of enemies for us to fight." Noah said darkly "My collection is still not over, everything is me. I am the new ruler of everything. Well then, let's finish this, Kid, Hotaru; I'm taking you both back into the book. I'll borrow you Horadragon." I gasped and growled. Kid said "If he resists, there is no other choice but to kill and tame him right?" Out of the book came a giant dragon that appeared to have a mask on, it was big and green and stood protectively behind Noah. Tomb stones started growing out of the dragon's back. Maka said "There are tombs growing out of his back?!" Noah grinned maliciously and said "Me, give me, I want it, this whole world is mine. I will lay my hands on everything and become the next ruler."

Kid looked at me and nodded. I grinned and said "First line of Sanzu." Our first lines of Sanzu connected. I said "We are Shinigami. You will never rule Noah!" Kid said "The whole world huh? When you say whole do you mean every this and that? Isn't that the same as the path of symmetry I chose? What's the aesthetic in everything? An aesthetic without fidelity is not beautiful! So it's really not the balance, the beautiful symmetric balance." I nodded and said "You are not suited to be the next ruler!" Maka said "That's a God for you. A human can't understand it." Kid said "I'll show the whole beautiful world. Of course only if you'll be alive. Liz, Patty, thanks for sticking with me until now." Liz said "What's with the formality?" Patty said "Yeah?!" Kid said "And everyone, we'll do a huge release, we're going to need your powers." I looked at Stein and Sid and said "Teachers, just watch is please," I turned to everyone "Let's go." Noah nodded. The dragon grew giant whiskers and tried to cut Kirikou in half. Kirikou defended with Thunder and Fire but was forced back. Black*Star tried attacking but it didn't do much. "It's huge!" he said. The dragon moved and tried to eat Blair, who was floating on a pumpkin, Maka jumped in and got herself and Blair out of the way. "Thanks Maka." Blair said. Maka nodded and said "No matter how wounded I am I can still save a cat you know?" I said to Kid "Our turn." I said to Kam "Soul resonance." She giggled and nodded. Kid and I were lifted up into the air. Our soul's wavelengths grew dramatically, around each of our souls were the lines of Sanzu, the middle line on each was connected.

I looked over at Kid; he was performing the parents' seven lights move. I grinned and sent my soul wavelength over to Kid; he pierced the dragon with the seven lights, killing it. I was lowered to the floor. I was panting and so was Kam. He said "thanks, I wouldn't have been able to kill it otherwise." I shook him off and said "Concentrate on…Noah." Kid looked to Noah and said "It's over." Kid said "You need to make a God's light." I nodded. I made my second line of Sanzu connect. I made the God's light along with Kid. Noah laughed and said "HAHA! Even this light, everything, everything is mine." Kid grinned and said "That's the light of a God." Kid nodded at me. I closed my eyes and so did he. We sent the light forwards, at Noah. When the light cleared Maka said "They did it, Noah's soul wavelength disappeared." I saw Gopher stumble forward. He said "No…no way! NOAH!" Maka walked over to the book and prepared to pick it up, before she could Gopher ran forward and grabbed it, he hugged it to his chest and said "This book, this book of Eibon, is Noah's!" Maka yelled "YOU!" Gopher said darkly with his V shaped mouth "You are the only ones I'll never forgive!" And with that he flew off. Maka yelled "WAIT!" I said "But…brew was also inside that book." Maka fell to the floor. Soul caught her and said "Even when you are wounded you follow your own head." I laughed and said "She's Maka, of course she does."

We went back to school and reported to father. Kid bowed and said "I'm sorry I made you worry father." Father shook his head and said "At least you're alright. You two even connected our two lines of Sanzu; you're Shinigami powers are awakening." I smiled and so did Kid "Thank you." we both said. Father said "So about this Noah guy?" I shook my head and said "We didn't find out what he was, even when he met his end." Kid nodded and said "He was a horrible man and nobody was able to see into his soul. He wanted everything, he wanted to own everything, but…that was it, there was nothing else to it. Emptiness, if a person puts their hands on something it means they have plans for the future." I shook my head and said "But Noah didn't. You could say he was a collecting machine." Father said "Greed, another chapter to the book of Eibon, huh?" Father asked Stein "What did you feel when you held the book?" Stein looked down at the floor and explained "I felt like I stopped thinking." Father nodded and said "People stop thinking when they are before all knowledge." Kid asked "Is that the madness of knowledge?"

We looked over the other side of the room, on a pillar was a body bag, and in it was Tezca Tlipoca. Stein said "I'm opening it." I frowned "Who's that?" I asked, looking at the face in the bag. Spirit said "What is this? Tezca Tlipoca didn't die?" Stein said "Nah, that time he surely did. Tezca is a magic mirror, he's good at reflecting and projecting different images and illusions, we might have been deceived." I frowned and asked "But why would he need to deceive all of us?" Spirit shrugged and said "He might have been infected with the madness like Justin." Kid frowned and asked "Even death scythes share this weakness?" I nodded and said "I hardly knew Tezca but that is complete nonsense." After the conversation I took Kid home and we got a good night's sleep. In the morning I got myself and Kam dressed in our Spartoi uniform and got us breakfast before skating to school with her.

I couldn't find, Maka, Soul, Kim, Jackie or Stein so I asked Sid where they were. "RUSSIA?! Why?" Sid said "Crona appeared there, a death scythe and his meister were infected with madness." I nodded and asked when will they be back?" Sid shrugged and left. I went back to my lessons. Everyone else was at school apart from Hiro. I asked where he was. The girl I asked said "I hear he went to a regular human school." I thanked her and had my lunch. In the afternoon I was trying to locate the Kishin with Azusa. After that I went home. While I was eating my dinner with Kam, Liz and Patty Kid came in and said to Liz and Patty "Get ready, we're going to the lost island." I finished my mouthful and asked "Can I come?" he nodded and said "Sure, go get ready." I nodded and ran up to my room. I got Kam ready, I said "It's going to be very cold; I want you to stay with Liz and Patty, okay." She nodded. I packed a bag for me and one for Kam. In Kam's bag were some sweets, a blanket and her teddy. In my bag were all the survival equipment and some extra sweets. When we were ready I went downstairs and left with Kid.


	24. Chapter 24

****Time Skip****

Liz, Kam and Patty were waiting outside of the magnetic field while Kid and I went in. It was exactly the same as last time, in the battle for brew, minus mosquito. Suddenly Eibon walked out in front of us. I said "Eibon…you're the real one." Kid said "There's something we want to ask." Eibon nodded and said calmly "You seem to have a lot of misgivings, Kid, Hotaru." Kid said "So, you see through everything, huh?" Eibon nodded and said "About Kishin, about brew, about whether your father is the cause of madness." I nodded. Eibon turned and said "Come with me." While we were following Eibon I asked "What are Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black*Star doing?" Kid shrugged and said "Something to do with herding sky whales." I folded my arms and pouted "Lucky!" Kid said to Eibon "Where are you taking us? We came to ask about the location of the Kishin. Don't you know about it?" Eibon said "I don't know about it, no. it might be more accurate to say I'm made not to know. That's the kind of existence we great old ones are. That idiot seems to understand this as well." I guess he was talking about Excalibur. Kid said angrily "We at Shibusen cannot relax, is there any way for you to tell us?!" Eibon said "There is no need to rush. The answer is almost there." I asked "What do you mean?" Eibon said "Your precious friends will know. The collapse has begun," The repeated explosion happened. "In this world of the magnetic field, just an hour's worth of occurrences is repeated eternally. Take a look at this flower." The explosion obliterated the flower "Reset. Doesn't this flower, which is repeated without straying for a single second, feel pleasant to those who value order?" Kid said "The occurrences in this world have no productivity. It's the same as 'nothingness', I found in the book of Eibon that uneven and unbalanced things have the ultimate order." Eibon nodded and said "I see, then you will learn whether Shinigami is the cause of madness or not. Neither of you are fragments any more, you are both fine Shinigami's." We bowed and left Eibon. When we came out of the magnetic field, Liz was shivering, Patty was making a snowman and Kam was sucking on a lolly pop. I picked her up and we went home.

When we got back I was informed of the next person on Father's list, it was Crona. We went to school to check on everyone else. I walked in and said "Hi, sorry, we just got back." Kim walked over to us and said "Hotaru, Kid, you're both Shinigami's right? In that case, go and talk to Shinigami, it's too cruel to ask Maka and the others to kill Crona, plus she could still be being manipulated by medusa, this decision was made without any consideration." I shook my head and said regretfully "I'm sorry, but she has done unforgivable things, I agree with father on this decision. She murdered death scythe Tsar and his meister Feodor. And then there was that big black sphere of madness that engulfed an entire city and killed all the people there. It was bound to happen sometime." Black*Star grabbed the front of my shirt and said loudly "Did you come here just to say all of those boring things?!" Kid punched Black*Star in the chin, knocking him away from me. I nodded my thanks at Kid. I said to Black*Star "Let people finish what they're saying." Kid said "I want to say that there doesn't exist something like absolute order." Harvar nodded and said "But even among the members here, not only are our nationality different but also our race and we all have certain traits. The thing that ties us all together is order, right? Sometimes even a cool-headed guy like me can be favourable towards human kindness, but only because I still agree to that order. Even the symbols of that order are you Shinigami's; if you don't abide the order then humanity will be broken apart." Kid nodded and said "There are still people that don't accept this order to kill Crona. I think that my father ordered Spartoi to deal with Crona because he is asking us how we confront someone who doesn't accept the order, like Crona." I nodded and said "No matter how low it will go we don't have another choice, and both we and the order have to move forward." Soul looked at me and said "Man, you are normally happy and jokey but your face, so serious." I nodded and said "I need to be serious if I am to stay alive." Maka was sad when she asked "Soul, Hotaru, I need your help." I nodded along with Soul.

We walked out onto the Shibusen balcony. I folded my arms and asked "What?" Maka explained "We will search for Crona with both our soul perception, we will push it to the limit." I nodded and said "Let me guess, you want to use Soul's piano as well?" she nodded and grabbed my hand, I grabbed Soul's hand. We closed out eyes and concentrated. I smiled, I felt souls from all around the world, and it was amazing. I followed the madness with Maka, all over the world. I saw an image flash through my head. I fell to the floor and held my head in my hands. Maka bent down and said "Are you okay?" I nodded and said "You saw what I saw?" She nodded and looked up at the moon "We found the Kishin." I nodded fearfully. Soul helped me to my feet. He asked "Why does your head hurt?" I smiled shakily and said "When everyone else feels it their head hurts, I'm extra sensitive to the madness so my head literally throbs with pain when I feel the madness." He nodded and said "Oh, I understand."I said to Maka "We need to go tell Shinigami now!" She nodded. We ran to the death room as fast as we could. Maka ran in and yelled "I found the Kishin!" I nodded and said "It's true." Father said "Your soul perception reached the moon Maka." Marie said "That's an amazing feat." Maka looked back at me and said "Hotaru helped." I put my hands up and shook my head "Not really." I said shyly. Maka said "I was searching for Crona, by chance we found the Kishin. When I was at the whale hunt I felt that the density of madness was thicker the higher I got." Sid said "Now we are almost sure that the Kishin is on the moon." Nygus said "What do we do now?" Good, at least Nygus was still alive, I wasn't sure about that after the fight with Noah. Spirit said "My daughter Maka finally found her. Even if my daughter found the place where the Kishin was hiding I cannot leave this place alone just for her."

Stein said "Let's organise a team that will suppress the Kishin. First we'll call all of the death scythes." Kid stepped forward and said "I-"Stein cut him off and said "I want Kid to abandon Spartoi's missions and join the Kishin's suppression." I asked "What about me?" Stein looked to me and said "You are a death scythe and a Shinigami, I want you to help." I frowned and said "But, I can't stand being near madness, if I go to where the Kishin is…I don't know what I'll do." Stein said "If you help out with defence rather that offence, that's you strong point, right?" I nodded and said "Right." I frowned and asked "What about Kam?" Stein thought for a moment before saying "You decide whether she helps out or not." I nodded and said "Thank you Professor." Stein turned to Father and said "What do you think?" Father said "I agree, if we fight on the moon then it will eventually become a mid-air battle, Kid's skateboard will come in handy," Father turned to me and said, sounding rather confused, "What about, you can fight in mid air with Kid, and then if the madness gets too much then you retreat and defend?" I nodded and smiled "Perfect," I said. Kid said to Maka and Soul "Those are the orders, sorry, my father cannot go to the moon, we have to fight as Shinigami's for him." Maka looked at me pleadingly. I shook my head and said "Kid and Shinigami are in charge, sorry." Soul said "It's not like you to follow orders?" I laughed and said "Different circumstances call for different personalities." He smiled and nodded. I said to Maka "But I am making this decision, and yes, it is reckless, but I think Kid will agree, we leave Crona to you." Kid nodded his agreement. Maka nodded and said firmly "Ok, I understand." Soul said "Your mission is more dangerous than ours, neither of you are allowed to die, okay?" Kid nodded solemnly, I laughed and smiled and said "I promise, as long as you don't go and get another fatal wound?" Soul shrugged and said "I make no promises." I grinned. Kid said "If I do Black*Star will hold a grudge against me if I do, there is no doubt that Black*Star is stronger than Hotaru and I put together, that's frustrating, in the past Black*Star had these feelings as well, but I will not stop here! I will surpass him again!" Soul frowned and said "Kid…" Kid pointed at Soul and said "Don't mention anything to him about what I said. He'll get cocky!" Soul nodded and fist bumped Kid's hand. Kid paused and studied his hand before saying to Soul "Do that to the left hand too." I face palmed and said "Nice to see you got your priorities straight." Soul asked me "Don't you want to surpass Black*Star?" I shook my head and smiled shyly before saying "No, I'm fine being the underdog." Father studied me and muttered "Interesting." I looked at him and said "What?" he shook his head.

Father dismissed everybody, but called me back. Spirit said "That's irritating," Father nodded. He said "But you know, it's not like that, Kid is a fabulous Shinigami already, when Kid becomes a complete Shinigami there will be no problems even if I won't be able to move." I said to Father sadly "Father?" he looked to me "It's Kid, he…his eyes, they were once filled with warm love, but now, now they're filled with bitterness and sorrow. I haven't seen him smile in ages and I don't think I ever will." Father nodded sadly. I said to him "I know I seem like I never take anything seriously but I do my research and studying and I know what should happen, either way I won't see you after the battle on the moon." Father looked at me in surprise. Spirit said "What do you mean?" I sat down and said glumly "Don't play dumb, I understand everything. To win, Kid and I have to awaken and win, but if we live and that happens then you die. If we don't awaken then the Kishin will win and we die." Father nodded and said "I had no idea you knew that much." I nodded and said "Well I do. May I ask why both Kid and I are alive; you could have just made one of us?" Father walked over to me and said "You bond with people easily; you have no problem talking to people and being confident, until it comes to being a leader, and you said yourself that you were fine being an underdog. I made Kid to lead and be a figure head and you work behind the scenes and with others, in other words, you are hidden inspiration and you will go places and be fine being unknown, whereas Kid will be a figure head and will lead." I nodded and said "I understand, so I do things Kid doesn't like to do and he does the things I don't like to do?" Father nodded and said "Exactly. You may leave now if you wish." I nodded and started to stand up, suddenly Kam ran in. She jumped on me and yelled "I miss you!" I smiled and hugged her before walking out of the door. I walked out onto the balcony and saw Maka, she looked really frustrated. I sat next to her and Soul and asked "What's wrong Maka?" She growled and said angrily "I found the kishin but not Crona?!" I sighed and said "You pushed it too far, but don't worry, you will find her." Maka nodded and smiled before saying "Thanks Hotaru." I nodded before leaving the balcony and Maka.

I went home and saw Patty and Liz writing something. "Watcha doin?" I asked. Liz sighed and said "Writing a will, don't you need to write one?" I shook my head and said "Not really, if I die then everything goes to Kam, if she dies then nobody gets our stuff." Liz nodded and said "We don't have anybody to give anything to to start with anyway." I laughed and said "I'm gonna go and get some sleep." Liz waved and Patty said "Byeeee!" I smiled and waved before running up stairs. I got Kam ready for bed and tucked her in. I sat in bed myself and said "Good night Kam." She giggled and said "We going to moon!" I nodded and said "Yeah, we are." I led down and went to sleep. I was woken up by Kid at about midnight. He said "All the death scythes need to go to the death room." I nodded and got up. I stretched and shook Kam awake. I got her dressed and gave her her blue beanie and pulled on my gray beanie. I said to Kam "Weapon form." She nodded and strapped around my arm. I hopped on my skate board and skated to school. I ran to the death room and saw all the death scythes, including Ding Diinga and Jingaran. I stood in the line with Kam. When Kam went back into her human form Ding asked "Who is that?" I frowned and said "This is Kaminari, death scythe." Ding said "She is a death scythe, but she is only like four years old?!" I nodded and said "Got a problem with that, I'm fifteen and a death scythe, so, listen to my father!" He asked "Father?!" I nodded and said "Yes, I am Hotaru Shinigami." He nodded and shut up, I smirked. Father said "As soon as all the preparations are done we will wait. For now I suggest that you should meet with the people you want to say goodbye to." I nodded, we all left.

I was informed that Stein was taking control of the mission, so he gave out all jobs. Akane Hoshi and his weapon Clay Sizemore were to join our mission. We were going to get to the moon on an air ship powered by the eternal spring, they were to protect it. When the airship was ready we would leave.


	25. Chapter 25

We were ready and on the airship, on our way to the moon, Kam was hugging my legs, she didn't like all the noise. I must say that I didn't like the thought of going near the Kishin and his madness. Stein was at the hull; I was walking around and making sure that everyone was in check. There weren't any problems with the eternal spring or the engine. I had a feeling that not everything would go smoothly. We were almost at the clouds when Spirit yelled "Let's head to the moon at full speed!" I sighed as Stein said "We are already doing that. After we come out of the clouds we will arrive at the moon," he turned to all the members on board and called out "All hands to your battle positions." Kid came to come and get me. He said "I think that it would be better if you didn't wear your beanie, just because then you would be able to see well." I hesitated but then nodded. I slipped my beanie off and put it into my pocket. I said "Let me tie my hair back then." I grabbed a hair band and tied my hair into a side plait. We walked to Stein. Kid said "We will wait at the deck where the airship corps are, we will be ready for deployment any time." One of the people yelled "We will reach our objective in 10 minutes!" Stein let out a puff of smoke. I said "You can't smoke here." He shrugged and said calmly "Calm down, this is the last one." I smiled and shook my head "Fine." I said.

When we left the clouds I saw the moon, it was even uglier up close. Suddenly Azusa yelled "Enemy detected at 12 o'clock. Large beams hit the ship. I grabbed on to the railing. Kid said "Let's get down to the launch bay." I nodded and said "Kam, weapon form." She nodded and strapped around my arm. I followed Kid down so that we could be deployed at any time. We summoned our skateboards and waited. I heard Azusa say "They're attacking form the left side too!" Marie said "We can't get any closer!" I heard Ding perform soul resonance; he bent the light around the ship, dodging the attacks. Suddenly there was another bang! I said "I can put a shield around the ship, the madness hurts but it also gives me more power." Kid nodded and said "Try your best!" I nodded and sat on the floor. I concentrated and expanded my shield. I said to Kid "You need to get somewhere fast! I can't hold my shield this big for long!" He nodded and yelled "Everybody quickly!" Spirit said "Get your shield down, we can deal with the hits for now, but you all need to go." I nodded and took down my shield. I stood up and said "Are you ready Kam?" She nodded and said "Yeah! We go kick ass!" I laughed and said "That's my girl." Kid said "Death the Kid, heading out." I added "Hotaru Shinigami, heading out." Suddenly there was a voice "YOU CAN DO THIS YOUNG MASTERS!" I looked around, it was the lady from reception. The soldier at the front said "The hatch is opening! GO GO GO GO!" I looked at Kid and said "Love ya bro." He nodded and said "Likewise." I ran out of the hatch and into the air. I heard Kam yell "Wahoooo!" I smiled. The smile was wiped from my face when I saw that the attacks from earlier were killing the air born troops. "Damn it!" I heard Kid growl. I hopped on my skateboard and dodged the attacks. Kid gave me a warning "Careful, they'll try and attack you and I." I nodded and said "You're not allowed to die on me." He nodded and said "I'm glad to see you're taking it seriously." I nodded and grinned "Now, let's go and unleash hell on those clowns."

A clown jumped up in front of us, she was…uh…naked. "Oh God." I said, sounding very disgusted. The clown said "Clown 'Kayuga'. I will be your opponent." Kid yelled "Get out of my way!" I nodded and said "Stupid she-devil!" I stabbed her with Kam but she used her cloak as a shield. Kid fired at her, erupting in a large cloud of dust. She appeared again and said "With those attacks you cannot defeat my heaven's raiment."I gasped as a part of her cloak shot at me and one at Kid. I skated up the cloth and was above her with Kid. I put Kam back in her sheath and made my opposite arm transform into a blade. Kid said "Then we'll attack from above!" He fired and I stabbed from above the clown. Another cloud of smoke billowed out of the clown. She appeared again, grinning madly. "I thought clowns were meant to be fun?" I complained. Some of her cloth wrapped around Kid's ankle. Something flew towards Kid and I. I quickly put up my shield, I was knocked back a few metres from the blast. "KID!" I heard Liz and Patty yell. I laughed and said "You don't kill a Shinigami that easy." I laughed again as I saw Kid appear. I heard Azusa's voice through the pin I was wearing. She said "We have problems on deck, come back now!" I replied "Roger." I yelled to Kid "One of the clowns have gotten onto the ship!" He yelled back "Go now then!" I nodded and said "I'll defend the inside, you defend the outside!" He nodded and said "Agreed!"

I skateboarded as fast as I could back to the ship. I went through the hatch and dismissed my skateboard. I ran to Azusa and said "Where's the problem?" She said "Use Senrigan, I have my hands full." I nodded and used Senrigan. I said "Down in then engine room!" She nodded. I ran down to the engine room and saw Clay and Akane. Akane was a long-sword meister, the room was too small, and he couldn't attack. I said to Kam "I can't use you here." She nodded and yelled "Beat him up!" I laughed and nodded.

The clown had many tentacles that were attacking. Akane couldn't attack but he was doing a good job of defending. I couldn't find an opening to run past, so I jumped over. I did an awesome somersault over the clown and landed in front of it. I made my arm transform into a blade. I yelled to Akane "Can you wield a knife?!" He nodded and said "Just about." I grabbed Kam out of her sheath and chucked her to Akane. He grabbed her and asked "Who is this?" I replied by saying "That is the death scythe Kaminari." He gasped and said "Who are you?!"I grinned and said "Hotaru Shinigami, death scythe!" He nodded and attacked the tentacles with Kam while I attacked the actual clown. I said "I wonder if a soul wavelength would knock him out?" As if on cue, Stein ran in and tackled the clown, grinning like a madman. He used his soul wavelength and incinerated the clown. I said "Thanks." He nodded and said "Anything to protect my student." I smiled and nodded. I turned to Akane, he was gawping. I took Kam back and asked her "Are you alright?" She nodded and giggled "Stein! Stein!" I laughed and said to Stein "Even Kam likes you." He nodded and screwed the big screw going through his head, making it click. Stein said "You should go back out onto the moon." I nodded. I felt a stabbing sensation in my head. Stein asked "You alright?" I nodded and said "Yeah, just the madness." I said to Akane "You did well." He nodded and was still gawping. I asked "Seriously, what is it?" He said "You, you're a Shinigami?" I nodded and said "Ugh, don't remind me." I grinned and then saw a hole in the wall. I saluted and jumped through it.

I went back to where Kid was, there was a big wall of cloth. I growled "This damn clown again?!" I saw Granny, she was also grinning. She said "It's a hard wall!" I smiled and said "Then I stop relying on being quick and I use brute force." She laughed and said "I like your thinking." I said to Kam "Soul resonance! Samurai blade!" Kam transformed into a glowing Katana. I ran up to the wall and cut at it as hard as I could. From behind the wall I heard laughter, which just made me angrier. Granny ran up and said "Behold the real Gorilla tackle!" I laughed as Granny flew straight through the wall in a very powerful tackle. I heard the airship land some way behind us. I grinned and said to the clown "Stein's here, you're stuffed." I heard coughing. I looked through the smoke. Sitting on the floor was a very determined looking Granny. She said "I'm alright." Liz and Patty yelled "GRANNY!" Granny grinned and said "Did you think I died, I'm not that easy to kill." I smiled and said "I really like you Granny." She smiled and winked at me, I laughed. Granny stood up and said "Come on, let's finish this!" Suddenly Justin appeared behind Granny; half of his face and shoulder were burnt off, good old Tezca. "GRANNY!" We all yelled. Justin killed Granny. Her face went pale and her lips formed a straight line as she whispered "Little masters." I held Kam offensively in her katana mode. I growled "You insolent pig! To think that you were a death scythe, when are you going to stop disgracing our father?" Justin spat "Shinigami's piglets, and all of you other pigs that endanger Kishin." I rolled my eyes and said "What is it with him and pigs?" Kid shrugged. I shook my head and looked back to Justin. I hissed "How dare you do that to granny." Justin smiled evilly, unemotionally, and said "You are nothing but domestic animals." I shook my head and said "No, we're more than that, we're from Shibusen." Justin said "Artificially raised pigs. No matter how high and mighty you behave you are no more than domestic animals that cannot act differently from the role as bait that he gave you. I pity you because I am free." I said "Free?! No, you are a slave to cowardice!" Kid said "You are nothing more than a wild animal that tries to appear smart after he changed Gods in order to obtain everything in his hands, like a rat washed away by the water of a river." Justin said "No matter what, you are harmful animals crawling on Kishin's rest place." Kid said "You stink so much that we could smell you all the way down to Earth." Stein said "We are Shibusen, those who abide to the order and purify madness." I shook my head and said "Boys, boys, you don't win wars by talking, you win by killing!" With that all the clowns charged forward and all the Shibusen soldiers charged forward to intercept them.

I managed to cut two in half. I laughed and said "You clowns fight like blind folded chickens on ice skates!" I cut another two who charged in anger. I watched as Stein dispatched of one clown after another with his soul wavelength. I said to Stein "You know that guilty feeling you get when you kill something?" he nodded "I don't feel it!" I joked. He grinned. We fought back to back against the clowns. When each clown died they formed a smoking pile of something brown. I ran over to help Kid, knowing that Stein would be perfectly fine. He was still fighting the clown from earlier. She was giggling when she said "You went into a fantasy after seeing me? Aren't you just fantasising about my curves? You're really a perverted brat aren't you?" I growled "She is really pissing me off!" I held Kam offensively. I attacked up close while Kid attacked from a distance. I looked around at our troops. Justin had made guillotines everywhere. When he let them down I yelled "STEIN!" Suddenly I saw Stein dive out of the way of danger with Marie in his hand. I let out a breath. He looked different, the madness was consuming him. Justin had morphed with the clown, he was powerful, but he was going to die. Sid was going to the nose of the moon to try and get a head start secretly. Akane and Clay were to stay outside the nose and defend.

I turned back to the fight I was actually in to avoid being cut in half. The clown said "You brats are tough!" I nodded and said "WE'RE FROM SHIBUSEN!" Kid said "And we are Shinigami's!" I grinned and attacked the clown again. Kid looked around and said "There, you're the last of the Kishin's soldiers." She gasped, and then grinned?! Suddenly all of the brown blobs were raised off of the floor. She said "Ooooh, they're like bamboo. Kishin's madness will not stop, it can't. There is an ample amount available for my use." She looked at Kid and gasped "When I said ample you thought of my bosom, didn't you? You're so shameful, so very shameful! Stop that!" I said "Will you stop that! My brother is not a pervert!" She laughed and said "Don't you see there is no end to the number of new soldiers being created!" Another female clown nodded and said "It's not just yours." Kid and I grinned. Kid said "Good, I let you survive because I wanted you to spit out the Kishin's location. But, there's no need to do that anymore. We will come at you with all our strength, just like Granny taught us." He grinned, he let the madness take hold. Kid said to me "You can't get anywhere if you don't let madness in, you would be able to control it, but first you need to get it." I thought for a moment before saying "I know where to get some, but it's dangerous and comes with black blood." Kid nodded and said "You need it." I smiled and said "Okay. I'll transform now." I transformed into my weapon form. The clown gasped and said "You're a weapon?!" I nodded and said "DUH! And not just a weapon, but a death scythe." The clown said "But, she fought that well on her own." I rolled my eyes and said to Kid "I'll be back in a moment." He nodded.

I wandered around my black space until I found Soul's room, I knocked on the door. Soul opened it. I found Soul standing there. He looked confused. I walked into his room and scowled at the ogre. Soul asked "What do you want?" I looked at him shyly and said "I need the black blood, I'm fighting many clowns on the moon, I need it to survive." I saw him have a mental battle with himself. Finally he nodded and said to the ogre "Give her the blood." The ogre nodded. He grabbed my hand and bought me over to Soul. He made my palm face upwards. He made his sharp nail slice across the soft flesh on my palm. I winced slightly. He then did the same thing to Soul, who said "OW!"The ogre said "Well, I defiantly know who the stronger one is." He brought Soul's hand to mine and made he cuts cross, mixing our blood. I felt Soul's black blood entering my blood stream, when it got to my heart it hurt, really bad! When it was over I licked away the excess blood around my palm. The ogre gestured for me to leave. I nodded and said "Thanks Soul, see you soon." I went back to my black space and then out of my weapon form.

The clown saw me and said "THINK FAST!" and sent her cloth flying at me again. I didn't react quickly enough, it cut my leg. I exclaimed "I THINK…OW!" I saw Stein smirk. Blood dripped out of the wound, it was black. The clown looked at the blood and took a surprised step backwards. I said to Kid "My blood is black." He nodded and said "I can see." I wielded Kam as a knife. I looked behind the clowns, a massive black monster, radiating madness, was towering over us. I grinned and dashed with Kid at the monster. I yelled to the others "Bring it down!" The clown with the tentacles that was on the ship ran at Kid. I said "Behind you!" he nodded and spun around, before firing at the clown, disintegrating it. Kid couldn't use the madness for long because he didn't have Maka and Soul to support him, for me, I didn't know how long the black blood would last. A clown was attacking me, but another clown killed the first to get to me. I saw that Kid was dealing with the same thing. "They attack even if it means killing another clown?" Kid nodded and said "It seems that way, yes." The clown fighting Kid wrapped around him and tightened, holding him in place. I yelled "Pass me Liz and Patty!" He nodded and chucked them to me. I aimed and fired, right on target. The she-devil from before said "You have a good eye." I saluted and said "It's what I'm known for." I chucked Liz and patty back to Kid and took Kam out of her sheath. A clown ran at us, it had many long arms, it would be impossible to dodge. I said to Kam "Ready?" She nodded and got ready to dodge. As soon as the clown got to us I yelled "NOW!" I went into my weapon form and Kam came out of hers. We jumped over, in mid air we were both still transforming so we were basically impossible to hit. Kam caught me when we were on the floor. The clown turned around and ran again. We did the same thing again. I caught Kam and stabbed her into the clown's back, I drove it deep into his shoulder blades, twisted sharply, and watched as the body fell to the floor and turned into the brown pile. I smiled and said "Nice one Kam." She giggled and threw her hands in the air.

She said "HAIR!" I looked at Kid; his first line of Sanzu was connected, so was mine. It was happening; we were actually killing our father at the moment. I grinned and said "You are no match for two Shinigami's." The clown laughed crazily and said to Kid "I told you and what I say is never a lie. The Kishin's madness will never run out, just like your desire to see me naked," I frowned "My brother is not a pervert!" I yelled. Liz said "What should we do? There's no end to them." The clown said "You can struggle as much as you like," I frowned and said "We don't struggle, we win." She rolled her eyes and carried on "No matter how much a person struggles, he will fall into the madness in the end." I folded my arms and said "I'm already crazy, did you know that my blood is black?" I grinned maniacally. Kid said "Careful! Don't let it take control." I nodded and said to myself "Right, you don't get controlled by the madness, you control the madness." I looked back up.

Stein said "HAHAHAHA! An infinite of little wooden dolls! I'll tear you apart!" I frowned, no Stein, you can't do this now; you can't fall into madness now. I said to Kid "Second line of Sanzu!" he nodded. We connected the second line of Sanzu. I wanted to connect the third line and win but I didn't want to kill my own father. I felt a stabbing pain in my head. Kid said "Go back now." I shook my head "N-"He put his hand up and said "That is an order!" I nodded and summoned my skateboard. I put Kam back into her sheath and skated to the ship. When I got there Azusa said "You have orders from your father. Kid has been summoned." I nodded. I saw Kid. We walked to the mirror in the air ship. "What is it Father?" Kid asked. Father said "I'm glad you two are alright." I shook my head and said "What do you want, this is an important battle, and we're wasting enough time as it is!" Kid nodded in agreement. Father said "First of all calm down and listen." I nodded but I was having a very hard time calming down "Before we started this was on the moon, we had already begun negotiations with a certain force in secret." I raised an eyebrow, Kid said "Negotiations?" father nodded and said "The witches." I gasped and said "The witches?! They've been our enemy for years, what would we even talk to them about?" Father carried on and explained "We're utilizing all our death scythes here at Shibusen to defeat the Kishin, and we've had to focus almost all of our troops on the moon. This means that we would be in trouble if something was to attack us right now, and the biggest threats are the witches." I frowned and said "So basically you're negotiating so that they don't attack you?" Father nodded and said "Yes, that hag Medusa put us in this trouble in the first place but not all witches shared the same opinion as her. The madness of the Kishin threatens the witches as well. So coming to a temporary truce for the duration of the battle on the moon." I frowned and asked angrily "What do you need us for?!" Father said "What has gotten in to you?!" 'Black blood' I thought to myself. He carried on "Anyway, I've asked Azusa about the situation on the moon. The madness is all linked, we may be able to stop the regeneration of the clowns, but that depends on the outcomes of the negotiation." I asked "So, the only ones that can stop the clowns are the witches?" Father nodded and said "Correct. The single spell that has caused trouble for Shibusen, the spell that has let the witches onto our grounds, and the spell that Hotaru can see through…" Kid asked "Soul protect?!" Father nodded "The witches can cut off their evil wavelength, the regeneration of clowns caused by the Kishin's wavelength of madness, if we can find a way to use the witches spell and sever the chain of madness, we should be able to stop them from recovering." Kid asked "And we need the witch's power to do that?" Father nodded and said "The witches said that they want a Shinigami to go their grounds and negotiate. I was going to send Hotaru, she is a girl, her anger will keep her safe, her shield can cut off their magic and she got a very high test result but…" I raised an eyebrow, father said "But, I want Kid to go with you, because of your anger you could…um…break the witch realm." I nodded and said "Fair enough." Father said "And Kid has the ability to see another person's point of view." I nodded and said "So you want both of us to go?" Father nodded.

I said "But we're on the moon?" Father rubbed the back of his head and said "The witches are aware of that, it may seem like they are just trying to make things difficult for us, but we have no other choice. Even if you stay on the moon, you cannot stop the clowns, you two need to come back now." I asked "Is there any other way to do this?!" Father shook his head. Azusa said "What is our status?!" One of the workers yelled up to Azusa "We have collected all the dead and injured; now entering preparations for take off!" Kid said "There are too many clowns; we'll just be shot down!" I bit my lip and said "I can use my shield and the black blood." Kid said "Won't that just put it into overdrive?" I shrugged and said "One way to find out."

I sat down and crossed my legs. I laced my fingers together and built up my energy, ready to put up a shield. I said to Kam "I need your help?" She nodded and said "I give you my energy?" I nodded and said "Thanks." I said to Marie "Be quick, I can't hold it too long." She nodded and said "Take off in 5 seconds." Kid said "Wait? We're just going to leave the others behind?!" Marie said "Take off!" I put the shield up and closed my eyes; it was hard keeping it up that big. I felt the pressure build up inside of me. A few of my wounds opened up. I felt a few drops of blood leak out. "BLACK BLOOD?!" Marie exclaimed.

Suddenly all the attacks hit the shield. I yelled in pain. Kid said "Let me down! I'm staying too!" Marie said "Wait! The death scythes stayed behind so that you could go to the witches realm, are you going to let that go to waste?!" Kid agreed to stay. I kept the shield up until we were out of firing range of the clowns. When I put my shield down both Kam and I were panting. I said "I am never doing that again!" Marie dipped her fingers in some of the black blood. "Black blood?" She asked. I nodded and said "I had to, I got it from Soul, and the only reason we survived was because we used madness, and Kid used the madness of order and I used the black blood." She nodded and said "Keep it in control." I nodded and said "Agreed." Kid and I ran out of the airship. I was carrying Kam on my back.

We ran into the death room. I ran in and said "Father! We're back! Make preparations for us to go to the witch's realm at once." Father said "Kid! Hotaru! Good work on coming back here! Kim and the others got back not too long ago. Right now they're getting ready." Kid growled "Showering? They sure are taking it easy." Kid ran out of the room. Father said "Go and stop him?" I nodded and said "Gladly." I went to the girls showers. Kid was in there with a sponge next to Kim. He yelled "Which parts haven't you watched yet?! I'll help!" Kim pulled a towel up and said "P…p…pervert!" I grabbed the back of Kid's shirt and dragged him out of the showers. I chucked him on the floor and yelled "WHAT THE HELL?!" I had a quick shower and put on some clothes to go to the witch's realm. I had on some camouflaged army pants, all my jeans were ripped so I had to borrow these off of Nygus, and a blue turtle neck tank top. I had on my gray beanie and some black boots. I tied my hair into a side plait. When I got to the death room Free, Eruka, Lisa, Arisa, Kim, Jackie, Liz, Patty, Kid and father were in there. Kid was still bleeding and so was I. I managed to keep the blood hidden though. Father said "So the people going to the witch's realm are Hotaru, Kid, Kim, Eruka, Free, Lisa and Arisa. It would be preferred if you went into the witch's realm unarmed so you don't provoke the witches." All the weapons nodded. Father looked to me and said "Hotaru?" I shrugged "What?" I asked. He said "Hotaru?" I stamped my foot and said "Fine!" I took off my belt of throwing knives; I took the small knives out of my pocket and took the short sword out of my belt. Kim whistled and said "Wow." Father said "Hotaru?" I groaned and said "FINE!" I bent down and took the other knives out of my shoes. Free looked at me and said "Remind me never to get on your bad side." I snarled "You're already there."

Suddenly a monkey hung to the side of the mirror. Free said "Shinigami and a monkey, this can't get any worse. Eruka rolled her eyes and said "Just shut up." I asked Eruka "Are you alright?" She nodded and smiled. "Yes, thank you for asking." I smiled back and said "No problem." Eruka said "And regarding the location of the witch's realm, the real location is sealed off my Mabaa's spatial magic. You only need to open the gate to the witch's realm, but there is a rule that only witch's are allowed to see the method." Kim nodded and said "So, everyone who's not a witch, turn around, especially the boys!" We turned away from the witches and listened, so many rules! Kid said "Witches are strict with their rules as well, huh?" Father nodded and said "You're right." When they were done a portal to the witch's realm appeared. Father asked "Can I go through this as well?" Kim shook her head and said "That's not possible; the witch's realm that lies beyond the gate is outside of death city so the realm didn't actually appear in front of us." Kid said "If that is th4 case, then couldn't you witches just have come to the moon, rather than bringing us down." Eruka said "I wonder, but the moon has been badly infected with madness which would interfere with Mabaa's special magic, so it would have been difficult." I sighed and said "I could have put up a shield…but anyway…we're here now so stop worrying about it." Kid nodded. I hugged Kam and said "I'll be back in a minute okay…Liz, Patty, play with Kam?" They nodded and waved to us. We stepped through into the witch's realm.


	26. Chapter 26

When I walked through I frowned. There was a big castle; it had signs and whatnot all over it. I said "So, this is the witch's realm?" Eruka said "To think that not one, but two Shinigami would set foot in the witch's realm, no one would have imagined." Kid asked "If we're on Earth, how come we haven't discovered this place." Eruka replied "This space has been distorted with Mabaa's magic to prevent any kind of intrusion from the outside. Even the large scale soul protect spell you are trying to do this time would be nigh impossible without Mabaa's support." I said "Who exactly is this Mabaa." Eruka said "There is no point standing around guessing, please take us to out meeting place immediately." Suddenly quite a lot of witches appeared in front of us. "It seems you won't need to." Kid said.

Our hands were tied behind our backs; I asked Kim "Why do I have more ropes?" She grinned sheepishly and said "They heard about your anger, and that you killed two witches, and that you're a death scythe." I nodded and said "Yup, that'll do it." They then put some heavy cinder blocks on us. Again, I got two instead of one. The witch who met us outside yelled "The witch trials are now in session!" The audience yelled "Death to the Shinigami's! Kill the traitorous witches! Burn them at the stake!" I sighed and said to kid "Can I just get rid of these now?" I said gesturing to the bonds and cinder blocks. One of the witches next to us hissed "Shut it!" I looked up and said "Make me." The witch smiled and kicked my stomach. The wound opened back up, dripping blood. "She has black blood!" the witch said. The witch that brought us in said "Then tie her up with more ropes." I rolled my eyes. Another rope was brought. Kid yelled "AS A GIFT WE HAVE BROUGHT THE WEREWOLF THAT STOLE ONE OF MABAA'S EYES!" Free said "What, you really have no mercy?!" The main witch yelled "SILENCE!" Mabaa nodded and said "Nyamu!" Kid said "We're in a race against time right now, please release us at once." The witch said "Denied." Lisa yelled "WA…WAIT! Why us too then?! The bad ones are the Shinigami brother and sister right?!"The witch started coldly and said "Denied. Read out their charges and their sentences." I rolled my eyes. "As you wish." said a chameleon witch. "The witch, Eruka Frog, for conspiring with Medusa Gorgon the witch, setting free the werewolf with the demon eye, and becoming a subordinate to Shibusen afterwards…is hereby sentenced to death five times!" Eruka frowned and hid beneath her hat "Somehow, I expected this to happen, but it's still…" I smiled and said "It's alright Eruka." She smiled sadly and nodded. The chameleon witch carried on "The witch Tabatha Butterfly, stage name 'Lisa', for conspiring with Shibusen and being intimate with a death scythe, is hereby sentenced to death. The witch Taruho Firefly, stage name 'Arisa', for conspiring with Shibusen and being intimate with a death scythe, is hereby sentenced to death." Arisa yelled "Are you serious?! Isn't this too much?! This is seriously improbable! I plead MJA!" A witch prodded her. She pouted and said "MJA! MJA!" the witch said "Add another three deaths to her sentence." The chameleon witch nodded and said "Understood. Being immortal, increasing their death sentences would be meaningful as a single death is not enough to end them, the werewolf with the demon eye, already with 500 death sentences for stealing Mabaa's left demon eye and for escaping from prison, in total…is sentenced to death 1000 times."I laughed and said "That's what you get." A witch kicked me again. I hissed "Alright, I'm shutting up now!" The chameleon witch said "The witch Kimiearl Diehl, for escaping without the assembly's permission and enrolling in Shibusen, the enemy, is hereby sentenced to death." Kim stuttered "O…objection!" The main witch said "Come forward with any objections!" Kim pouted "How can I come forward with this huge thing on me?!" The witch said "Then motion denied." I had to stifle a laugh.

The witch up front said "I will personally read out the brother and sister's sentences and charges." I rolled my eyes. The witch yelled at Kid "FOR BEING A SHINIGAMI! IS HEREBY! SENTENCED TO DEATH ONE MILLION TIMES!" Kim said "Pfff serves you right." I burst out laughing. Kid turned to me and said "You're a Shinigami too," I frowned and said "Damn, I forgot." The witch turned to me and explained my charges and sentences.

She said "The Shinigami, Hotaru, for being a Shinigami, for being a death scythe, for making a death scythe, for having black blood and for being rude to witches, is hereby sentenced to…FIVE MILLION DEATHS!" I heard cheering erupt all around me. Eruka said "It's alright." I nodded and said calmly "Like I'd let them kill me." Witches around me yelled "Show me the Shinigami's insides! Impalement, burning at the stake, I'm fine with anything! I have an experiment to do with their eyeballs! This is gonna make witch history, I'm so excited!" I looked at Kid pleadingly. He nodded, he just couldn't be bothered. I yelled "SHUT IT! I could break through all these ropes at once and these blocks are nothing! I could kill everyone in this room in less than 10 seconds! But, why should I? Currently order is being disrupted by the Kishin's madness, now; this is not the time for you and I to be fighting!" I looked around the crowd, meeting every pair of eyes as I went. I said "My brother is only here so I don't break this place." A witch in the crowd yelled "The witch's number one enemy is Shibusen, how dare you say that after killing our comrades!" I sighed and said "So many weapons and meisters have lost their lives to witches." Kid nodded and said "My sister may seem immature and selfish but when the time comes she is smart and sacrifices herself for the people she loves. You saw that she has black blood. She got it from her friend so that she could protect everyone." I nodded and said "It's true. Now, all of you witches say 'witches have a destructive nature, we cannot coexist!' But, is that true? All humans possess this reckless nature, some more than others," I said, gesturing to myself "Yet, there are many ways to show this! This trial proves that even in the witch's realm order is honoured? If you only have a destructive nature then there is no way you could have this order, all of our battles, all of our deaths, isn't that just because of a long chain of hatred?" The witch yelled "NOTHING MORE THAN A CHAIN OF HATRED?! OUR HATRED RUNS DEEPER THAN HELL ITSELF! That's simply an excuse put forth by the stronger Shibusen! To the witches who were alienated and driven away to this closed realm, hatred is our instinct!" I asked the witch "Do the witches with us feel the same way about this? Do they possess the hatred?" I said to Eruka "What do you think of me, speak your opinion honestly, you already have five deaths, go even further." She nodded and gulped. She said "To start with, I thought that Hotaru was evil and selfish and that she followed the rules brainlessly…" She looked to me "Now that I know her, she is kind and strong, in mind, body and spirit and that she never follows the rules." I smiled. I looked to Lisa and Arisa "If someone tears out another man's heart then that's endearing." Arisa said "Right!"

Kid then said "Even Kim here is a depraved woman who makes up lies, fakes tears and acts cute to seduce others." Kim yelled "HEY!" Kid then said "Even now, we're friends who have shared a naked communication." I giggled, he must mean that time in the shower before we came here, right before I kicked his ass out. "IDIOT! DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS! AND THAT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE!" I laughed and said to Kim "You're not making it any better."The main witch said "Kimiearl Diehl, do you have no shame…and with a Shinigami…have you fallen that low." Free said "I wonder what it feels like to do that with a Shinigami?" He looked at me. I shook my head and said "Hell no, look the other way pal." I sighed and pushed the two heavy cinder blocks of me. I easily snapped the ropes around my hands. Everybody gasped. Kid did the same. Everybody gasped. He bent down and started begging "I BEG YOU! LEND YOUR STRENGTH TO SHIBUSEN! CURRENTLY, ORDER IS CHANGING! WE CANNOT ALLOW THE KISHIN'S MADNESS TO DESTROY IT! MY IDEALS REQUIRE YOUR STRENGTH! Soldiers are fighting on the moon as we speak! To protect this world! You are the only ones who can save us! Witches are strong, wise and beautiful! I beg of you to lend your strength to us amateurs!" I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Kid, get up." I kicked him, he flew up before landing on the ground with a thud. One of the witches in the audience said "Wow, she's strong." I nodded and said "I'm a Shinigami, a meister, a weapon, a death scythe, AND I'M REALLY PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW!" The main witch nodded and said to Kid "Lowering our head changes nothing! That will not ease our hatred!" Mabaa put her arm in front of the witch. She stared at us and said "Nyamu." The witch nodded at Mabaa and said to the other witches "Let them go." I nodded and went to walk out the door but Kam ran in. She jumped into my arms and said "Your daddy scary!" I laughed and said "Okay, come on, we're going to go back and have some sweets, okay?" she nodded and said "YAAAAY"

A witch walked over to Kam with a rope. My arm transformed into a blade as I said "You touch my weapon and I'll rip apart this whole realm." Kim rushed over and said "She meant nothing by that, this is her weapon partner, Kam." Kam ran over to a cat witch and stroked her fur. "AWWWW, pretty kitty!" The witch frowned before smiled. Kam ran back over and said "I like it here!" I smiled and said "Maybe we'll see them again soon." I looked at Mabaa and said "Thank you for having us." Kim said "We'll discuss the remaining details," She looked at my cuts and bruises. She said "Tanunucoon Raccooncoon Ponpon Ponkitanu Pon Pon Pon." She tapped my chest, all my wounds healed. I hugged her and said "Thanks Kim." She nodded and said "Go back, we'll get back to you soon."I nodded and headed through the portal with Kam and Kid.

Kid said to father "Hotaru did really well." I smiled and said "Thanks Kid." He nodded and said "We have done everything we can; Kim said they'll discuss the remaining details amongst themselves so we came back." I nodded and said "I want to believe in Mabaa's stare and her 'Nyamu!'." Kid said "Go and get changed, grab your weapons and then meet me back here." I nodded. Father said "What's that?" he gestured to my stomach. I said "Oh, just some blood." 'CRAP!' He dipped his finger in it and said "It's black." I nodded and said "Yes, my blood is black." I looked up at Father and said "Will this do anything to harm the mission?" He shook his head and said "As long as you don't let it take control." I smiled and said "I won't." I went and got ready and met Kid in the death room. He said "They are ready to leave." I frowned "Huh? But…it's only been 30 minutes?!" Kid nodded and left the room. I said to father "I get it now, you want fear and order to coexist," I turned to father and said "Kid and I are proof that it can work. I hold the fear and he holds the order? That's right, isn't it?" Father nodded and said "You are smart, aren't you?" I smiled and did something I had never done before. I threw my arms around father and said "I love you dad. We will win this battle." He nodded and hugged me back "I know you will." He said. I wiped away my tears and said "I won't disappoint you father, goodbye." I left the room after Kid. I sat down with Kam on the air ship and got ready to take off. Marie said "I know you have done a lot, but do you mind putting up a shield when we get closer to the moon?" I smiled and said "Kim used her healing magic on me, I had a shower and I'm happy, it'll be no problem." Marie smiled and nodded.

I saw Kirikou on the air ship. I ran over with Kid and asked "Are the others on their way to the moon?" Kirikou nodded and said "Oh yeah, they wanted me to give these to you guys." He pulled wrist bands out of his pockets. He turned to me and said "Tsubaki got you this one." He handed me a black beanie. I grinned and replaced my gray one with it. Kirikou asked "Why do you always wear that gray beanie, it's so old?" I passed it to him and said "Turn it inside out." He did. He smiled and said "Wow." Inside my beanie were many things, glued to the edges. I had photos. He asked "What's this?" He pointed to a piece of paper. I smiled and said "The receipt from when we all went out that one night." He smiled and said "Wow, I never realised." I shook my head and said "Well, now I have a new one to fill up." He smiled and nodded. On the beanie was a drawing of a cartoon soul. Kirikou said "All of them have that drawing on. Tsubaki thought it would be nice for all of us to have." I puffed and said "That's really cool." I looked as Kid, Liz and Patty put theirs on. Kirikou bent down to Kam and gave her another black beanie, the same as mine. She loved it. I put the gray and blue beanie with my stuff on the ship. Kirkou said to Kid "Let's see, where should you wear it, you need to keep it symmetrical. Do you need two?" Kid shook his head and said "No, its fine." I gasped as he put it on one arm. He said "Order is trying to change, so I must try to change with it." I grinned "Yes Kid!" I yelled happily. Liz and Patty said in awe "Whoa." Kid then bent down on the floor and pounded with his fist. "But I'll need to make the picture absolutely perfect!" I sighed and said "He's back." Liz nodded and said "I knew it." A voice from a speaker echoed around the ship "One hour until arrival." Kid said "WHAT?! Can't you make it four?!" I shook my head and said to fire and Thunder "How are you two doing?" They laughed and hugged me. I said "I missed you too." Kirikou said "Those kids really like you." I smiled and said to Marie "When do you want a shield up?" She thought for a moment before saying "When we start to see the moon?" I nodded and said "That's fine."

I decided to see who was on the moon. I used my soul perception to get a good idea of it. All the death scythes and their meisters were fine, I couldn't sense Justin. All the clowns were still there, no surprise there! I then sense…Black*Star. He was fighting. I said to myself "Black*Star, if you die I swear I will kill you." I sensed Maka and Soul, which was enough for me. I was happy at that moment. I was with all my friends and that was all I needed to be happy, I didn't care that I would probably be killed or kill my father, I…was…happy, and nothing could change that. Azusa was freaking out! She was worried about attacking the moon without the witches. Kid said "The witches are testing us, they're seeing if we have faith in them or not, which is why we'll attack the moon as we are." I nodded and said to Azusa "That will show them our good faith." Azusa said angrily "Save me from the stubbornness of Shinigami's! That is foolish! What did you guys even do at the witch's realm?! You understand that our relationship can't be fixed with just one or two bowed heads?" I nodded and said "The witch's greatest enemy are us. They'll only think that we're using them to our own advantage!" Azusa asked seriously "Do you really think that sort of enemy can cooperate with us? It's even more likely they'll use this to attack Shibusen." Marie came up and said "I think you've said enough Azusa." Azusa said to me, she had a serious look in her eye that was hard to ignore. She said "Malice is one of those things that nothing can change, ever. It is difficult enough to forget malice between humans…but between two different races is just?" I said to her "I believe in them, and if nobody else does then there's no chance of them coming." Kid nodded in agreement. Azusa started to talk to me directly "I'm not saying its bad to have ideals, but you're just a kid, so you don't understand." I took Azusa to the side and said confidently "You may think that I am immature, and I think everyone does but having ideals alone is completely meaningless, you have to work to realise those ideals. If you say that crushing ideals with hopeless ideas from having experienced both the sweet and bitter of life is an adult way of thinking…then you can call me a kid all you want." Marie smiled and said "You talk more like a Shinigami all the time." I nodded and said "Thank you." Azusa said to Kid "I'm worried about the ship's crew?!" Kid nodded and said "We know you are, you're a kind person, but this ship will not fall. I have faith in everyone on this ship." Kid and I walked to the railing. Kid said "To the thirty six elites who returned with me…if a single one of you objects I will cease the assault." I took a breath and yelled "SO WE'LL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME! WILL YOU COME ALONG WITH US AND DEFEAT THE KISHIN?!"


	27. Chapter 27

Hands flew up all over the place. We heard many comments from on board "We're all already here, why quit now?! Aye aye sir!" Kirikou frowned and asked "You're asking us as well?!" I nodded. Ox said "A foolish question." Jackie said "I know Kim will pull through for us." Liz and Patty high fived and said "Aye Aye sir!" Kid turned to Azusa and said "You're the only one left Azusa." She stuttered "But..." I smiled sympathetically and said "I know that it is very difficult to trust the witches without a shadow of doubt, so can't you put your faith in us? _Two _Shinigami?" She smiled and said "Jeez, you two are even more pushy that your father." I laughed as Marie grabbed her hand and put it in the air. "Aye aye sir!" Azusa said. I laughed and yelled "ALRIGHT…CHARGE!" I was very happy now, there was no doubt I would be able to hold a shield up.

As soon as the moon came into view Marie said "Shield!" I nodded and smiled. I put up a shield. When I did I heard Marie gasp. "What?" I asked. She said "The shield is shaped like a skull and its glowing gold." I smiled and said "I told you, I'm happy. And I want to go and help my friends." Suddenly one of the workers said "Large enemy source approaching from the front." Kid said "Hotaru? Put your shield down and have faith in the witches." I hesitated but nodded. I pulled my shield down. The worker said "Prepare for impact!" Kid said "Come now witches! This is the faith we have! Show yourselves before us!" I grabbed hold of a railing. The beam shot straight through the front of the ship. The worker yelled "Direct hit! We're going down." Kid stuttered "Th…they're not coming? No, I will believe." Suddenly there was a swooping sound. I looked behind me…it was Mabaa! All the witches, they were here." Kid said "Hotaru, shield now!" I nodded and said "I can't hold off a big blast like that, the witches will have to take care of those ones." I looked back at Mabaa; she nodded and said "Nyamu!" I smiled and put up a shield. It was still glowing and very strong. The angry witch that read out Kid and my trials said "This still doesn't mean that I trust you Shibusen people!" Kid said "You came for us Mabaa."

Free said from next to Kirikou "WOAH, COOL! We really came in an instant." Kirikou fell backwards and said "When did you get here?!" Azusa said happily "They did it! They came!" Marie giggled at Azusa and said "That's a relief, isn't it?" Liz said "Don't act like we're saved! We're gonna crash!" I grabbed onto a railing and held on to Kam for dear life. I waited for impact, but, it didn't come. I opened my eyes. Mabaa had used magic to move all the people on board. It was like the box that surrounded Shibusen on the night of the revival of the Kishin. Free said "As you'd expect, her magic is different from mine." Kid asked "A barrier that controls space?!" I grinned ecstatically as the witches did their magic. The witches soul protects were being taken away from them and put onto the clowns, cutting off the flow of madness that was letting them regenerate. Kid said "Let's begin the counter att-" I didn't wait for him to finish. Kam changed into her weapon form and I charged at the clowns, killing one after the other. Kirikou said "Wow, she's strong." Kid nodded and said "When she wants to fight she is…amazing." I grinned and said "Enough compliments, come and help me!"

After we were fighting I noticed a problem. I said "They've stopped multiplying but there is still a lot of them…it will take a long time to get through them." Ox thought before saying "I'll cut a path through them." Ox sent a huge wave of lightning through the centre of the clowns. Kirikou then attacked as well. This sent up a massive cloud of moon dust. Then I felt a lot of fire. I looked up and yelled "LOOK! It's Kim!" Ox looked up and said "My Kim!" Eruka yelled down from her broom "We've used soul protect on every single clown!" The mean witch that I hated said "Yes, you will need to handle the rest, we have no reason to stick with you to the end." She looked at Kid. He nodded and said "You've been a great help. Thank you." The witch said to me "I am just following what we decided in our realm, I still don't acknowledge you lot. We're pulling out, but I've helped you come this far already…so defeat the Kishin." I nodded and said "Leave it to us."

The witches that we knew (Free, Kim and Eruka) stayed with us to help. I watched the clowns with interest. Some of them morphed together? I looked over at my friends, everyone seemed fine, except Stein. I ran over and said "I got this one." He smiled and said "Okay." I put up a flat shield, which was still glowing, out of the shield shot a lot of spikes. I smiled and said "I guess I can do that as well now." The clowns were being killed one by one. Kirikou said to me "You are-" I nodded and said "I can be nice and have a sense of humour…but when I want to be I can be a ruthless killer." I smiled sweetly and dispatched of another clown. He nodded and said "Got it." I looked at Kam and asked "How are you doing?" She smiled and said "This fun!" I laughed and started to kill some more clowns.

I took a breather with the rest when all the clowns were dead. I sat on the floor and let out a breath. I asked the others "Are you all okay?" Maka nodded and said "We should ask you the same thing, you're bleeding." I smiled and said "It's nothing." Maka shook her head and said "No…y…you have…black blood?" I nodded shyly and said "Yeah, I needed it to defeat the clowns." She nodded and said "Don't let it take control." I nodded and smiled. I got up and said to Kam "How are you?" She frowned and yawned. I said "It's only a little longer, okay?" She nodded happily. Maka grabbed my hand and I grabbed Kid's hand. We used out soul perception together. I gasped. I pointed down the nose of the moon and said "Down there." Kid nodded and said "The kishin is down there." Maka said unhappily "And Crona." I gasped and exclaimed "Crona's on the moon?!" Maka nodded. Kid asked "Is there something wrong with my soul perception?" I nodded and said worriedly "And mine?" She shook her head and said "No, it's the same here. My soul perception says that the Kishin should be right in front of us." I sighed and said "Two metres, one metre…zero." I heard a soldier yell in pain. I said to everyone "Get close to me!" They nodded and huddled around me. I put up a shield, but it wasn't doing much. I heard Stein say "Focus your mind or he'll take it from you!" I closed my eyes and thought about all my friends and all the good times we had and about all the times we fought side by side. I smiled and felt a warm sensation, my shield started to glow even more and emit a slightly warm light. I felt a pounding on my shield, I couldn't keep it up any more, it was shattered by the Kishin's madness. I felt weird, my body was deforming. I shook my head and pushed the lumps back into my body. I heard Soul's piano and relaxed; he was playing meditation of the soul. Maka said "It will only protect us temporarily." I tried using my soul perception. I stamped my foot and said to Maka "I will have to rely on you; my soul perception is on the frits." She nodded and informed me of the Kishin's movements. Suddenly she gasped "WHAT?!" I asked. She said "The Kishin's soul wavelength was absorbed?! By…Crona?!" People around us said "The madness is gone." I shook my head and shouted at everyone "NO! BE READY FOR ANYTHING! IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Black*Star asked "Is Crona okay?" Maka shrugged and said "I don't know yet." Kid yelled "LOOK AT THE MOON'S MOUTH!"

Thorns were wrapping around a few of the moon's teeth. "What the heck is that?!" Kirikou said. The mouth of the moon was pulled open, on the tooth stood Crona, grinning like a mad man. "Cronaaaa!" Maka yelled. Ragnarok appeared out of Crona's stomach. He used a screech. The sound pushed us all back. Stein said "What a wavelength, is this really coming from Crona?!" I said "This is really bad, she's going to crush everyone with that scream, starting with the ones with a weak wavelength, that scream will encase the entire moon! Those who can't stand it need to get off of the surface now!" Ox said "Retreat? But our ship was blown to pieces?!" Kid said to the head engineer "You of all people can fix it in thirty seconds right?!" He shook his head and yelled "Of course not?!" Kirikou said "Since it's just open water beneath us shouldn't we be able to just jump down." I rolled my eyes and said "Dumbass." Jackie said "Do you have any idea how high up we are?! Your inability doesn't even come close to explaining your stupidity." Eruka said to Free "Can you do anything Free? Mabaa has left and I've already drained all of my magic." Free said "Oh…you mean my magic." Kid yelled "Spatial magic!"

Free said "I can send these guys somewhere but I can't really control where they'd end up. But I can give it a shot." I nodded and yelled "Anywhere, send them anywhere except here!" Maka said "We're staying here of course." Black*Star nodded and said "Hurry up and get the rest outta here." Free nodded and said "Don't put too much faith in me." He started his spell "Wolf wolves wolf wolves." Many people complained because Kid and I were sending them away, we were sending away the death scythes (Apart from Spirit) and Kirikou and Ox. Kid said to them "We'll be back on the surface in no time; this is a battle against madness, a battle with courage." Free finished his spell.

Kid said "Phew, they're gone huh?" Liz said "Even will all that screaming it seems pretty tranquil." Kid nodded and said "It does. It…really is peaceful." I slapped my forehead and held up my fingers. 3…2… "YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU BRING US DOWN HERE TOO?!" Free had brought Stein, Kid and I down by accident. Kid growled "Send me back there you beast!" Free said "Don't blame me if you end up further away from the moon." I pulled Kid off of Free's neck and said "Sorry." to Free. I then said to Kid "He brought everybody down here safely, isn't that enough." Kid frowned and said "Hmph." I said to him "Let's just skate up?" Kid nodded. We hopped onto our skateboards. Kid said to Free "I'm gonna kill you when I get back!" Free shrugged and said "Go on and try, I'm immortal you know." I rolled my eyes and slapped Kid. I grabbed his shoulders and said "Come on, they need us up there." Kid nodded. We skated up through the skies. I looked at the moon. I said to Kid "One of its teeth just fell out, what the hell is happening?" Kid shrugged and said "We need to get up there, pick up the pace." I nodded and went faster on my skateboard. Patty said "Was that a baby tooth?" Liz said "I hope it is, otherwise that moon is going to need a big crown." I laughed and said "I wonder how it looks to people who don't know about the Kishin?" Kid nodded and said "There's no use thinking about it, we need to get up there." I nodded and kept my sight on the moon. I watched as the tooth was thrown off the moon by a person. I sighed and thought to myself 'Oh Black*Star…'.

When we were even nearer the moon Kid said "This wavelength…" I asked "What is it?" He asked me "Can't you see?" I shook my head and said "No, the madness affects me so much, I can't use soul perception or senrigan!" He gasped and said "That is not good." I nodded and said "DUH!" He said "It's the Kishin." I frowned and said "But, Crona absorbed the Kishin?" Kid shook his head and said "Well, now the Kishin is absorbing her." I gasped and went even faster. We finally got to the moon. Liz said "We're here for the third time; it's not even worth the trip any more." Patty giggled and chirped "I'm tired!" Kid pointed down at the Kishin "Down there Hotaru!" I nodded and said "I can see." I held my head. Kid said "Will you be able to hold up?" I nodded and said "I have to." The Kishin said "Ahhhhh, the Shinigami's children." I nodded and said "Yup, we're here to finish what our father started." The Kishin said "As long as order exists then madness cannot be erased. Leave the moon." Spirit said "A resonance between parent and child whose souls have the same wavelength can't penetrate the wall of suspicion surrounding the Kishin that blocks everyone out. Only a resonating soul that transcends race, gender, hobbies, interests and everything else is able to breach that wall." Soul said "Even if you gather identical individuals, you won't be able to produce the ultimate rhythm." The Kishin suddenly attacked Spirit "PAPA!" Maka yelled to her father. Spirit said "No matter how many times your wavelengths our mismatched, all you need to do is realign them, isn't that how you've gotten stronger all this time Maka?!" I stood next to the others and grinned "Let's show him just how powerful we are." The others nodded. I pulled Kam out of her sheath and said "I love you." She nodded and said "Love you too Taru!" I smiled and focused back on the Kishin.

Kishin said "Some guys worthy of being afraid of have showed up." I ran at the Kishin with Kid and yelled "Kishin Asura! We, the Gods of death, will give you your coup de grace!" Kishin said "How courageous, you're actually making me tremble." He swatted both Kid and I aside easily. I winced from the pain of landing on my arm but ignored it. Soul yelled "Stop running around so much!" I nodded and said "Got it!" Black*Star then landed a powerful attack on the Kishin. The Kishin said "This power, reminds me of him, the great old one of power." The Kishin defended against Black*Star and said "It's even more terrifying seeing you up close." Black*Star stopped completely. Maka put her hand on his shoulder. He blinked back to life "An illusion?" He asked. I nodded and said "Be careful with those." Black*Star nodded and said "I don't think we'd be able to fight without Maka and Soul. But I'm gonna get stronger!" Maka asked Soul "Can you hear Crona's rhythm?" Soul said "I can't even hear it through your soul perception, what's even worse is that I'm not sure I can keep negating the Kishin's madness." The Kishin said "I'll find you wherever you hide; I shall erase everything using my madness." I felt something tugging at the back of my mind, the black blood. I said to Kid "Lines of Sanzu?" He nodded so we connected two lines of Sanzu. The Kishin said "Very well younger siblings, shall we decide the new Shinigami?" Kid said "What did you just say?" I nodded and said "Siblings?" The Kishin nodded and said "I was made from one fragment of Shinigami and you two were born from another fragment." Patty said "They do look alike." Liz said "Now that you mention it." Kid said "Th…that's crazy! ENOUGH OF THIS!" He fired at the Kishin and yelled "YOU MAKE ME SICK!" I said "Father could never have a child like you."

The Kishin grinned and explained "Shinigami cast away his fear in order to become a perfect God of order, from that fear, I was born. That one act of tyranny was what brought the beginning of the world of madness that you people seem to loathe." Kid said "So your saying our father was the cause of all this?! As if I'd ever believe a word you say?!" Kid said "Then why is it that Hotaru and I know fear? If we were born of a father who has none to give that we shouldn't own any fear!" The Kishin said "You don't understand? That is why you two were created to be immature, you were both purposely created as a child so that you could learn and experience fear, I bet playing parent and child was so much fun." I hissed "So you're saying our lines of Sanzu aren't complete because father made it that way?" The Kishin looked down on us and said "The master was probably worried…that his disciples would end up like their older brother." Maka was on Soul and flying. She yelled "They are nothing like you!" The Kishin hit her back down to the floor, I snarled at him. The Kishin said "HUMAN! This twisted world, the world you call normal, both were created from Shinigami's perceptive. You humans are nothing but his puppets." Black*Star ran and attacked "Like that's my business." He said. The Kishin was knocked into the moon. He said "Not bad for a human." I snarled "Black*Star is not a human, he is a God." Black*Star smiled, I nodded and said "It's true." Black*Star looked at the Kishin and said angrily "Who was it that said humans are weaker than Gods?! HUH?!" he attacked the Kishin, and beat him around. The Kishin said calmly "You have such power, yet why do you still unquestioningly believe in Shinigami? This is why you humans are fools." Black*Star retorted by yelling "Kid, Hotaru and Shinigami are my friends, and I don't like you! That's all there is to it! You're the personification of fear right? Then why don't you understand other people's fear?! Why do you just put fear into others?!" The Kishin replied by saying calmly "Because that's what a God is, what point is there knowing human trash?" Black*Star said "I seek power and I swore to shoulder the regrets of those who had been destroyed by power! That's why I can't stand you!" The Kishin attacked Black*Star, he said "You Shinigami is different from me; humans live or die at his discretion." Black*Star yelled "You're wrong! I can't prove it but you're wrong!" The Kishin wrapped Black*Star in his scarves and punched him in the chest. "BLACK*STAR!" Tsubaki yelled. Maka ran up and yelled"LET GO!" He swatted her away like an insect. "AHAH, how scary!" he laughed. His weapon appeared in his mouth, it was Vajra, and the Kishin ate his weapon because he was afraid. The Kishin lowered Black*Star so that the tip of Vajra was in his mouth. "This is very bad!" I said. "A laser?!" Maka yelled. The Kishin fired the weapon into Black*Star. "Black*Star!" I yelled. Black*Star fell to the ground "Are you alright?" I asked. Black*Star then spat out the laser and made a massive explosion. The Kishin laughed and said "Whew, this is way too scary…I never knew a human was capable of such a thing." Black*Star laughed wildly and said "As if there's anything that a God can do that I can't do! When it's me there's nothing I can't do!" Liz said "So, in other words, you can do everything?" Black*star then puked out some blood. "Nice." I said. Kid asked "Are you alright?" Black*Star said "Hey, are you guys gonna make me do all the work? Not that I mind." Maka said "Sorry, I could barely keep up with the speed." Black*star said "Kid! Hotaru! You've come this far, don't get caught up in some boring thoughts! It'll take all of us to defeat the Kishin!" I nodded and said "Then we work together." Maka nodded. The Kishin said "Very well, my blood is starting to boil, you can feel what it's like to be me, to be crushed by fear." Maka gasped and said "He isn't even scratched after taking all those hits from Black*Star." I said "What do you think, he has the blood of a Kishin as well as Medusa's black blood flowing through him, normal methods won't work. So let's step up our game."


	28. Chapter 28

The Kishin said "Let me inflict every fear I know into you." We all lay different attacks on the Kishin but we all took ten hits for the one we made. The Kishin said to Maka "What is scum like you doing on the battle field? There's a limit to how rude one can be." Maka said "This is a battle for humans as well!" She swung Soul at the Kishin. I heard Soul say "Hotaru, it's time to play!" I nodded and said "I'm coming!" I looked at Maka; she nodded and said "Go meet Soul." I grinned and went into my weapon form. I wrapped around Maka's waist.

I was in my black space again. I went to meet Soul in his soul. I walked in and saw the ogre, he grinned and gestured me in. I smiled and bowed. He said "My, my, someone's happy." I nodded and said "How nice of you to notice." Soul grinned and said "You didn't even complain about the dress this time." I nodded and smiled. I sat down and held the guitar. I watched Kid, he was holding back. I yelled to him "You will not turn into him! Don't be afraid! Embrace it and use it!" Maka said "I'm not going to lose to something like fear." I smiled and said "I know you're not." The Kishin said "You'll realise when you awaken that you are no different from me." I yelled "You're wrong! We are nothing like you!" The Kishin said "That you, like Shinigami and I, possess the power to submerge this world into madness." I shook my head and said "I will not give in to madness." The ogre opened his mouth to say something. I said "Just no." The ogre nodded. Maka yelled "You're wrong! There's no way they are anything like you! Hotaru and Kid…they don't call anyone trash! Not humans, not even witches! They don't call anyone trash! You're doing nothing but fuelling their fear and exploiting their kindness." I was shaking, I was terrified. Soul put his hand on mine and said "Let's play." I nodded and took a few deep breaths. I smiled and said "Let's kick his ass." I started strumming chords, I forgot about fear for that moment. The Kishin said "Worthless scum like all of you needs only to be burned!" Black*Star went and kicked the Kishin. I said "Idiot! Do you want to be killed?!" Maka used Majin hunt and Black*Star attacked with Tsubaki, all hell broke loose. I yelled to Kid "Go and join them!" He nodded. The Kishin said "You're all pests." I growled. Soul said "Concentrate on what's happening here, not out there." I nodded. I finished my playing half way through when I felt something in my head. I put down the guitar and said "I need to go and awaken." Soul nodded and said "Good bye." I nodded and left the room. I went to my black space and then into my human form.

I was next to Kid. I grabbed his hand and said "We won't become like him." Kid nodded and said "Then…third line of Sanzu. We will become Shinigami!" We finally started to connect the third line of Sanzu. The lines rose off of our heads and floated above us, they emitted a fabulous light. Our third line wasn't connected yet when the Kishin said "Yikes, the birth of a new tyrant makes me shiver, become 'true Shinigamis' like your father and control human trash as you please." I yelled "WE WILL NOT END UP LIKE YOU." Kid said "Please watch us father. I AM MY FATHER'S SON! A SHINIGAMI!" I grinned and said "Not…a Kishin. We believed in him and now we will become Shinigamis like him!" Liz and Patty said "The third lines are connecting!" When the lines were almost connected the Kishin said "You too, will understand when you become a true God, just how insignificant human trash truly is!"

The third line of Sanzu connected.

I said "So, this is the power of a true Shinigami, what is this feeling, do you guys know?" Liz said "Isn't this madness?" Maka said "Madness?! What?! SO Shinigami is the same as the Kishin?" Kid said "Oh! I know now, an immense madness of order was born inside of us, this madness is even capable of sealing away human emotions and making them mere puppets?" Soul said "I see now, so if the Kishin possess enough madness of fear to engulf the entire world, then maybe it's only natural that Shinigami also has a matching power?!" Black*Star asked "But then that means he never used it?" I smiled and said "The fact that father never used it was proof, proof of his faith in humans, he believed that even if the world was to be covered by the Kishin's madness, humanity would never yield to it. He is different from you Kishin Asura." The kishin yelled in fear "SO WHAT?! Shinigami is not like me just because he doesn't use his madness of order?! Yet what's resulted is this rotten world where foolish human trash wander in fear. You two don't want to be like me, right? Then use your madness of order!" I yelled "We, like father, believe in humanity!" We attacked the Kishin. The Kishin said "You're getting better, but not good enough," he gestured to Black*Star and said "On about the same level as that guy over there, the rest are trash, you have no choice but to use your madness of order if you want to become a Shinigami unlike me." Black*Star said "You seem to rate me pretty highly Kishin!" The kishin held off Black*Star's attacks and said "It may just be worthy calling you a warrior God, as one who has exceeded beyond the realm of a human." Black*Star went to attack again and said to the Kishin "Thanks for the compliment, but I am a human that has surpassed God! I'm what you call trash." The kishin showed no emotion apart from boredom as he looked backwards at the attacking Maka. He said "You again, you irritate me to no end." He once again swatted her away "Trash like you has no place in this battle." He said. Kid fired and I attacked at a close range "We are Shinigamis who were made like humans!" I yelled. I was hit away Black*Star caught me. "Thanks." I said. The kishin said "I'll flatten you." I felt the blood in my body throbbing. I need to control it, but I knew that the Kishin was feeling the same thing.

The Kishin attacked Maka and Soul. Kid, Black*Star and I were holding off the Kishin all in one. The Kishin was forced back. He laced his fingers together and shot a beam at us. He was next to Maka in a flash, ready to attack "Die." He said. He stabbed his hand through Maka. I gasped. He said "So this is black blood." Maka laughed crazily. "Oh, now you're stuffed." I said to the Kishin. She pulled the Kishin's hand out of her stomach?! Maka was dressed in the black blood dress that I designed before. Maka laughed and said to me "Thank you for designing the dress Hotaru." I nodded and said "No problem." Soul transformed, on his blade was the print of a piano. Black*Star asked "Are you okay, for a moment I thought you were a goner." I nodded and said "Me too." Maka nodded and said "I'm fine. But, I need all of your help, from all of you." I nodded and said "Yeah, I understand, you need an opening?" Maka nodded and said "That would be nice." The Kishin said "Ooooh, how scary, uncertainties are so terrifying, make an opening you say? You guys can't do so much as get close to me." Maka attacked with the force of the black blood. "You think that black blood makes you invincible?"He summoned Vajra, and stabbed it into Maka. He said "You cannot melt Vajra! After all, the strength of trash like you is full of holes! I can think of more than enough ways to kill you!" Black*Star shook his head and jumped up to attack, but he got punched to the ground by the Kishin. The Kishin said "It's a shame you two don't have better comrades, maybe you would have put up a better fight." I looked at Black*Star and then at the Kishin. I growled and flew down to help Black*Star up. I asked "How's your arm?" He smirked and said "One arm is nothing to worry about! Just pay attention to the fight." I smiled and nodded before flying back up next to Kid. I went to go and attack but the Kishin knocked me down straight away. I roared in pain and said "That's it…now I'm gonna kill you!" The Kishin said "You've already lost the intensity in your attacks that you had before, I guess you're just another human piece of trash, huh?" The Kishin knocked Maka to the ground he held his hand above her, he was crushing her soul! He laughed madly and said "What's wrong?! Watch as your comrade is crushed! Use your madness of order and show me! You can't hold out against this madness! Your friends are going to die!" He laughed again and said "HAH! You look like squashed frogs! I said I'd inflict fear into you but I've lost that interest, DIE!" Suddenly a beam pierced his shoulder. I was able to use senrigan that once! I looked to the surface of the Earth. Eruka was using her spells and Azusa was using her eyesight to fire at the Kishin. He yelled "TRASH!" before firing a laser down at them. Free used his magic to defend them. Then Stein threw Marie up at the Kishin, she wacked him in the face! He said "This trash is in my way!" Sid, Spirit, Akane and Clay then came in to attack. "More human trash!" the Kishin yelled. I heard a familiar voice "NOAAHH!" It was Gopher; he had fired a beam at the Kishin. He said "Return the other Noahs to me as well." The Kishin said "You mean this trash?" before puking out many Noahs. Gopher said "SO many Noahs to choose from." We all attacked the Kishin at once. Kid yelled "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE HUMANS! THIS IS THE STRENGTH OF HUMANS THAT MY FATHER BELIEVED IN! SHOW HIM!" Maka pieced right through the Kishin with Soul. The Kishin said "You wish to enter me? What can you do against fear all on your own?" Maka yelled in reply "That fear united the scattered souls, Shinigami, witches and all the others I left out. I'm sure that even a God like you has heard that 'many grains of sand will sink a ship', right? It's a human proverb! I'll teach you the meaning of that too!" Maka and Soul were then absorbed into the Kishin. We all laughed. Black*Star said "I guess they're inside, did you hear it guys? Maka's awful piano skills?" Kid laughed and said "Yeah, it made my skin crawl." I laughed and said "It made my ears bleed." We all laughed again. The Kishin said "How long are you going to hang there?! You still laugh, even now? How truly frightening." I said to everyone else "Maka and Soul are in there! Don't attack, just defend!" Everyone nodded.

I saw the Kishin's chest glow. "Maka are Soul are trying to get out?!" I asked. Kid nodded and said "It seems that way."The Kishin laughed and said "They worked so hard to get in, I'd be surprised if they can get out so easily." Black*Star yelled threatingly "Don't even think about closing the exit or I'll tear a new one!"Black*Star's eyes changed shape, the pupils were now stars. "Those eyes! How horrifying! Why won't you break?! This is the peak of all fear!" Black*Star attacked "Shut up dumbass! As if an idiot like you would get it!" The Kishin yelled "You're just a strong nobody!" I attacked hard and fast, trying to help Maka and Soul to get out, but it was hard to get close to him. I said to the others "QUICK! SOUL RESONANCE!" The Kishin screamed "So terrifying! It's gruesome! This is the first time I've tasted such fear!" I gasped at the feeling I had "Brew." I whispered. Maka and Soul got out. They came over to us. Suddenly a black fog engulfed the moon. "MAKA RUN!" Spirit said. "PAPA!" Maka yelled. I grabbed her arms and said "NO! Stop!" Spirit gave her a thumb up as he was engulfed in the black stuff. I frowned and bit back the tears. I said "Huh?" As I realised that their souls were moved. We left before we could be swallowed by the black blood. We went back down to Shibusen. When we got back I completely collapsed onto the floor.

Kid pulled me up. We went to the death room. Kid asked "Where's father?" I put my hand on his shoulder and said "Kid…Father is…dead…"Excalibur was in the death room. Kid yelled "What kind of joke is that?!" Excalibur said "It is not a joke; you two are the Shinigami now. You can't just have new Gods popping around all over the place. The powers of the Shinigami were transferred to you two. Your father is gone." Kid picked up Father's cloak and I picked up the crumbled pieces of his mask. Kid said "I became a Shinigami so that I could kill father…?" Excalibur kicked him and said "IDIOT!" Kid yelled "What was that for?!" Excalibur said "Just what did your father teach you? Life and death…A new Shinigami was born from the passing of an old one. The old ruler is gone. The age for people to create their own world has begun. And you're going to do it!" he hit Kid on the head with his cane then me. I asked "Us?" I took father's cloak off of Kid and felt the fabric one more time. Excalibur said "This must have come as a surprise, I can understand if it's hard for you to swallow." I put the cloak around Kid and said "Let's make father proud."


End file.
